Our Deepest Shadows (AU)
by Unseen70470740
Summary: Underneath redesign process: TIME UNKNOWN
1. Pilot

**AIDS beyond this point.**

* * *

Nick's view

I grunted in pain, waking up in the middle of the floor. Everything was blurred, smudged. I couldn't see, there was an obnoxious ringing in my ears. Every part of my body was in pain, I could barely move. I waited several moments before my sight came back, I spent the entire time staring at what I believed to be the ceiling, in too much pain to do anything else really.  
At least I was right, it was the ceiling of my apartment, I've lost count of how many times I'd woken up like this. Each time was never any easier.  
The ringing refused to fade, regardless I pushed through both that and the excruciating pain moving put me through, only to look at myself.

Well, that explained the smell, I was laying in my own vomit. Across the floor and all over my clothes, dry and flaky, caught in my fur, staining my shirt and pants. I tried to move my arm, every attempt to move it from my stomach feeling as if it was tearing my flesh apart. Recklessly I forced my arm to the floor, trying use it as support, the fierce bolt of pain caused my eyes to water, all to just get my arm off of me and into the disgusting sludge on the floor that was still moist.  
I called it even, laying my head back on the floor and staring at the ceiling, waiting for the pain to settle. I thought it was pointless, every time the pain would never settle.  
But it never stopped me from trying to wait it out.  
I lost track of time, but at some point came to my senses, this wasn't going anywhere. I'll have to move.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip, scraping my claws across the floor to form a clenched fist before lifting up my body to sit up, supported by my elbow. The pain tensed up, burning through me around my waistline, making me mouth at myself. I stopped for a moment and took a breath knowing that the pain was going to get worse.  
I rolled over, twisting onto my arms and knees. The pain in my stomach felt like I had swallowed glass, making a single tear fall from my eyes.

"Fuck. . . Damn it. . ." Nick beared his teeth in pain, groaning in hesitation to go further.

I shook my head, turning side to side scanning what was in view as I thought about the next step.  
 _'Come on Nick, you've done this before. . .Get up!'_ I tried to motivate myself, pushing up onto one knee, grabbing the ledge of the sink and lifting myself to my feet.  
I turned around, my back leaning against the ledge along with my arms. I scanned the floor with a weak smile, though I wasn't sure what I was smiling about.

There was quite a mess, vomit across the wooden floor of the kitchen, trailing off in Nick's direction. He must've been able to walk for a while before passing out, the sludge looked like it had been dragged out.

I looked down at myself, covered with it, I shook my head, realising it was in my fur and I just rested myself against the sink.  
"All in a nights work". I looked over at my right, there was a half empty bottle of whiskey on its side across near the stove.  
I got over it in Tundra Town, it _was_ intended for polar bears, but I remember something about shot glasses. A few too many I think. They reserved it for polar bears because bears were the only ones who could drink large amounts, for most other animals it would tear their insides apart.  
I looked over at the door right next to my bed, the bathroom and looked down at the floor, this was going to hurt. I cradled myself with left arm, caressing myself to dull the pain, it worked noticeably but still, it would hurt.

Nick shoved himself from the ledge, standing for a bit to let the pain level.

I took it slowly, the pain was almost unbearable, but what else was there to do? I twisted the handle, shoving the door open into the small bathroom of my apartment, ignoring the mirror, and gripping the sink. With caution in play, I steadily removed my clothing, wrestling my pants to get a single leg free and shake the other leg free, my shirt was a little more difficult, but I managed, lifting it off with a single arm and carefully pulling the other arm through the sleeve, I had to be careful as the pain could cause me to fall over. Only my tie remained, perched upon the fur of my neck just underneath my tame collar. I hated these things, you had be careful with everything that triggers emotion otherwise you'd get zapped if you were too joyous or angered.

The tie, being stained with my own vomit was easy to remove thankfully. A single paw untying it and pulling it free, tossing it amongst the other clothes.  
With that out of the way I could finally wash the vomit out of my fur, I stepped away from the sink and shambled to the square shower across from it. I stepped in, closing the door behind me and twisting the handles, adjusting both the hot and cold water of course. I leaned myself against the wall, sighing in relief as warm water rained from the shower head, taking a moment just to enjoy it before kneeling down and grabbing a bottle of shower gel, to wash the vomit out of my fur.  
Pouring in a single to rub it in both to apply to the rest of myself, rubbing it into my chest down to my legs and nether regions and up my arms and around my scalp and neck and across the shoulders and my tail. I spent a little while pulling out the flakes that were stuck in my fur, occasionally taking some fur out along with the flakes.  
After finally cleaning myself I took a final moment to just enjoy the water before shutting it off and stepping out, grabbing a towel I had left on the wall mounted rack to dry my drenched and hanging fur, and to cover myself.

I wrapped it around my waist, holding myself again in pain, which began to feel much better. I stepped out the door to look back across at the kitchen of my small apartment, the mess would need to be cleaned, I couldn't just leave it there. With only a towel I grabbed a steam cleaner out from beside the fridge which was a little shorter than myself, and soaked it up with it, I couldn't really be bothered doing much more than sweeping it up so I just put the cleaner back into the bucket I kept in in beside the fridge before picking my phone off the floor next to my bed and checking the time.  
It was eight seventeen A.M, I had plans today but not for a few more hours.

I took the towel off from around my waist and climbed onto my bed, slipping under the cover to get a few extra hours of relatively comfortable sleep in.


	2. All Come To Ruin

**Okay, now here is chapter two in this story, rewritten to POV and such. Now after this I can get a move on with the rest of the story. As usual comments, reviews, criticism, and advice are encouraged to be posted in the reviews section, for such things will help me improve how the story is executed and what not, and will reduce the chances of me screwing it up. Less screw ups, less rewrites and faster posting, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you soon!**

* * *

Nick's view

I scoffed myself as I jogged down the stairs of the apartment building in a hurry, on today of all days I decided to sleep in. Not my greatest idea, but neither my worst.  
 _"Come on, come on. We're late, late! Shouldn't have slept in, Finnick's gonna be pissed, shouldn't have taken that, shouldn't have drank that whiskey, fuck. Not a good start".  
_ I kept on bolting down the flights stairs throughout my apartment building, there weren't too many, but I was in a hurry. I turned down another set, meeting face to face with a sheep who was walking up with a child at her side. She yelped in fright, a fox running down a set of stairs in a frenzied rush wouldn't be the most welcoming sight I suppose.

"Excuse me, in a hurry!" I muttered as I slipped past them, her face of discontent following me as my race against time continued. Turning into the small reception office I dashed towards the door, speaking out as I ran past the front desk worker, a vixen.

"Hey Rosetta, how's it going?" Slipping past, only stopping for a moment to shove the door open with a twist of the handle.

"Just the usual Nick". Escaped her mouth as the door shut behind me, stepping down the small steps from the door and onto the footpath.

I stopped for a moment, looking about frantically for Finnick's van, just across the road was the dull red van, painted with whatever band Finnick was into, the name always slipped my mind. I stepped out onto the road without thought, jumping back in case of traffic, didn't wake up just to become roadkill, or at least it wasn't my plan.  
The road was clear, not unusual in this part of town. Most preds were too busy watching their backs to go joy riding.  
With no traffic I jogged across the road, daring around the back of Finnick's van over to the passenger seat.  
I turned away from the door as I had a sudden urge to sneeze, nothing. Just a feeling.  
With that out of the way, I pulled the door open climbing in as fast as I could strapping my seatbelt in and slamming the door shut.

"Took your sweet ass time Nick". Was how Finnick decided to say hi this time 'round. I felt a little unwelcome, but I couldn't blame his attitude.

I shrugged it off, snapping back with a sarcastic remark.  
"Well if I'd be late to _my own_ funeral. . ." I gave him a sly grin. His faced changed instantly, the annoyance faded and anger grew.  
I turned away from Finnick, mouthing to myself in embarrassment and shame. I didn't mean to hurt him. I jumped a bit when the engine roared, breaking the silence so suddenly. Without a word Finnick pulled out from the curb and veered of down the practically empty road.  
Because of my thoughtless words the journey was silent for a while, I guess I stepped over the line first thing. I tried to distract myself by looking out the window, watching ZooTopia's citizens walk to and fro doing whatever their day demanded from them. It wasn't much help, my back felt like it was being prodded with shards of ice everytime I turned it towards Finnick, did I really go _too_ far with my words?

I couldn't take the ice cold feeling that Finnick was giving me, I turned to him rubbing my forehead, annoyed with myself.  
"Hey, Finnick. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so insensitive". Hoping for him to accept, but he only shook his head dismissively.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it. That's too far". Snapping at me.

I threw a hand up in defeat, he wasn't going to settle.  
"Come on Finnick, you know me, I didn't mean anything by it". Trying to make him accept my remark as something usual.

"Just like you knew Briggard! How many times did he pull your ass out of the fire, hell he didn't even think twice when he shot that guy who pulled a knife on you. He always had your back! My back! After all of that, you go back to dopin' anyway and then say that?! What fuck Nick, who does that?!" Finnick shouted in rage, his collar's LED light switching on in warning.

I was taken aback by Finnick's outburst. A feeling of weight and chill spiralled from my heart, it really hurt for Finnick to say that. But. . . He was right, sort of.  
I clenched my fist beside myself, out of Finnick's sight.  
"You got him killed, you prick. You're the one who left him to get on his way alone, he's dead because of you! Not. Me!".

Finnick tightened his grip around the wheel, his driving swerving a little as he turned to me.  
"Fuck off Wilde, I least I'm not talking cracking jokes about a dead man who used to be my friend. At least I actually tried to make sure his last request didn't go to waste!"  
He was panting lightly in distress, his collar giving hazard beeps rapidly.  
After he said that I was overcome with curiosity, but something told me I didn't want to hear it.

I took a few moments to compose myself, Finnick was about to get zapped, I didn't want to push it. He was still my friend, or at least I hope that he still is.  
"What did he want from you?" Finnick winced, as if he thought I was going to hate what he was going to say.

Finnick ran his thumb across the side of the steering wheel, his collar still beeping.  
"Well? What did he want?" I asked impatiently, provoking another outburst.

"He wanted me TO GET YOU OFF YOUR DRUG HABIT YOU METH-MOUTHED JUNKIE FUCKER!" Slamming his fist against the dashboard, shaking his body and letting out a pained yelp when his collar shocked him, causing him to head-butt the wheel and swerve the van across the road before he slammed the brakes and stopped the van halfway up on the footpath. I looked over at Finnick, with my collar's light now switched on from the shock of the 'near' crash. Finnick wiped his wrist across his nose, cleaning the blood that was dripping.

"Finnick y-" I tried to check on him but he cut me off.

"Get out of the van". He ordered at me, rubbing his head.

"Finnick I just-"

"Get. Out". There was something unsettling with the tone of his voice, I've never heard him speak like that before.

"After you tell me what he told you". I held my ground against his demands, if he was filling out a request involving me, I wanted to know the details.  
He didn't care. Finnick shook his head and grabbed the handle of his glove box underneath the wheel, prying it open and grabbing a revolver. Pulling out just enough so that only the grip and hammer were visible.

"Get. Out. Now". Finnick. I'd never seen him like this before, I never thought even once that he'd go from being a close friend to pulling a gun on me so quickly, but strangely I felt comfort with him holding his gun. . . Strangely, deep down I wanted him to go further.

Amidst the confrontation I stared into his eyes with a straight look, my feelings blank, unwavering.  
"After me having to listen to you rant about respecting someone who's gone, you'll go straight to pulling a gun on me".

Finnick snarled at me, pulling the gun out and holding it at my face, sliding back the hammer.  
"GET OUT! If you're gonna kill yourself, then don't drag me down with you".

 _"He doesn't want to kill me. He's scared of me. They'll have him killed if I die, he won't shoot me in the face"._ It was almost like he read my mind. As soon as those thoughts crossed my mind, he started shouting in anger again.

"I'll put you in the hospital if I have to". I clenched my fist before releasing my hand, pulling myself away from the barrel of Finnick's gun. I raised my hands, letting him know I won't try anything. He nudged his head over at the door, I knew what he wanted, he made that clear already. Without much choice I lowered my hand and reached around my back slowly, grabbing the handle to the door. It took a few grasps to get right, I popped the door open and backed up against it, using my arm to shove it open enough for me to slip out. I closed the door and backed away. Without even a spacing of a second he took off in his van.  
 _"I don't think I'm welcome at Briggard's funeral"._ Was the first though I had when I saw Finnick turn the corner and leave my view. After he left I lowered my arms, feeling around for my phone, nothing. I left it in my apartment. My wallet too. I wouldn't be calling a taxi. I was going to have to walk.  
I took a moment to look around for a sign telling me where I was, Beaverton Boulevard. I was quite a while a way from my apartment building. A very long walk was waiting for me. Rubbing my face I grunted in annoyance, only to sigh in further annoyance when I heard a brief siren come from right behind me, along with the squeak of brakes stopping wheels. I hadn't even taken a step.

I swung myself around, there she was. Officer carrots riding around in her cruiser. She'd gotten herself mixed up with me and Finnick while we were doing stuff. She knew I was a con man, but she had no warrant for my arrest. What she caught us doing was technically legal, she couldn't do anything. I waved over at her in her cruiser with a confident smile on my face, she didn't budge. Her face that is. The cruiser's door propped open and she dropped down on the concrete, reaching up a little to close the door behind her.

It was pretty normal for me with the few times that I'd seen her to welcome her teasingly.  
"Officer carrots, my favourite joyriding buddy". Mocking her last attempt to arrest me, when I pointed out that what me and Finnick were doing was legal.

"It's officer Hopps, Nick. I have some questions for you revolving around Briggard". She said with her usual tone of authority.

I threw my hands up not taking her too seriously.  
"Hey Briggard! The guy who's funeral I was supposed to show up at today". With a cheerful voice.

"As much as I would love to let you move along Nick, this concerns the disappearances of several mammals in ZooTopia, your friend being one of them. I require your cooperation in this matter as any answers could reveal a pattern in the disappearances of others, and lead to their discovery". She smiled at me in victory, carrots knew that I couldn't slip away from this.

So now I have to play along, great. Unless. . .  
A sigh slipped from my mouth. "As much as I'd just _love_ to play carrots, I've got things to do. So I'll tell you this once". I bent over on my knees, looking her in her firm, near dead eyes. "You're on the force, you have a file, you have access to his recent calls and messages because, well he is a predator isn't he? You people are fond of keeping us on a tight leash. I knew him, but I don't think I can tell you anything more than you can tell yourself. Are we done here?"  
I smirked at her, looking over at her cruiser with suggestive glances, her prideful smile turned to both a blank and annoyed expression.

" _Was_ a predator Wilde. You know not all cops are as tolerant as me. If you're going to be so insistent on being uncooperative then maybe I should just leave the questioning to someone more _firm_ , how does that sound slick Nick?" Before I could respond, a jump of static came through the radio on her vest. Drawing her attention.

"Car unit 9, we have a reported 10-71 in your vicinity, 10-73?" She shook her head in defeat. Responding to her radio, I guess I lucked out on slipping away.

"Yeah, might wanna get on that carrots, you know, go _actually_ help someone?" I snickered walking away. She _could_ try to arrest me, but under what charge? I have the right to remain silent don't I?

* * *

 **I'll admit I got a little sloppy (Understatement Alert) during the last conversation with Nicks view. I mean, there may be a few issues with that in terms of story. Whatever, let's continue.**

* * *

Judy's view

I grunted inwardly with annoyance, turning away from Wilde to respond to the call.  
"10-4 dispatch, on my way". I chose to let Nick go about with whatever mischief he was probably looking for, reported shots are a lot more urgent.

Ignoring the fox, I hopped back to my cruiser, propping the door open, which took a little effort with my size. I clamped the door shut, shifting myself in my seat.  
Good thing for retrofits, I don't think I'd be able to drive without the adjusted parts. I gave Nick a final look before turning away, grabbing the radio beside my seat.

"Dispatch, car unit 9, officer Judy Hopps moving out. Location of reported 10-71?" I spat into the microphone as I turned the ignition. It was a few seconds before a jolt of static came through again. The muffled voice of the operator followed.  
"Car unit 9, 10-71 reported in 'Woodburrow Heights', Hamster Hills, 10-73?"

"10-4 dispatch, 10-23". I sighed a little in discontent. How was this going to go? I pulled the cruiser out from the curb, driving off and shooting past Nick, who's face followed me. I looked about as I travelled down the street, a sign labelled Hamster Hills caught my eye, at the first opportunity which was pretty much instant with a relatively empty road, strangely common here, I changed to the furthest lane, taking a left and following the road. I looked across to the footpaths, watching the predators walk around with their collars. Shackled. Watching the other animals wander freely without restraint. Were the predators actually that much of a threat? They seemed pretty harmless, but the collars ensure that, and looks can be deceiving. . .

After some time of driving, I came to a roundabout, taking the third exit. A few buildings down the street lay Woodburrow Heights. The streets were mostly empty, I wasn't sure if I should consider it strange or not after gunshots were heard. Slowly I pulled up alongside the curb, sitting in my seat for a while staring into the glass double doors.  
There wasn't any movement. Should there be? Turning to the right I grabbed the car radio, putting it against my face and clicking the microphone switch.

"Dispatch, unit 9 at location of reported 10-71, 10-73?" Still staring out the window into the doors, still an eerie lack of activity. My thoughts drew my attention away from the radio causing me to jump slightly when the jolt of static came back through.

"10-4 unit 9. Do you require backup?" I shook my head, in dismissal. Clicking the radio switch again.

"Unknown dispatch, verifying situation. 10-23". I rested my back against the seat I was in. Taking a moment to ready myself. I turned again, a wave of chills made me nervous, but still nothing. I propped open the door and drew my stun gun, while my gun was made for rabbits to handle, it was still capable of a very high voltage output.  
I closed the door behind me as I dropped onto the concrete road, taking cover by the side panel, my head just above the front wheel, my ears peaking over it. I took a cautious peek around the headlights back into the doors, still nothing. With the reception lobby looking clear I sprinted out from the car, dashing beside the door to get a better look and to stay in cover. The lobby was clear, no one was in sight and the desk was empty. There was a door behind the desk, someone might be hiding in there.

With the next step in sight I shoved the door open and jumped in to the room, checking to the right of the door on my way in, then my left, aiming my stun gun.  
I pressed my back up against the desk, sliding around the corner and standing out, checking behind the desk for anyone. Nothing.  
With the lobby definitely clear for now I approached the door, knocking on it first for any staff.

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD. Anybody in there?" I still held my stun gun ready, stepping to the side for cover while I waited for a response.  
My ears twitched as they caught the sound of clattering on the other side. "Yes! Officer, I'm in here. I'm coming out". I took note of the feminine voice from behind the door, standing more out in the open with my stun gun still ready. The door opened slowly and a doe stepped out, her hands in the air. I pushed her aside checking the room behind her. No one else, it was a small square room with a few brooms and chemicals. I turned to the doe who had now lowered her arms and lowered my stun gun to the ground, still alert and ready for a gunman.

"I'm officer Judy Hopps with the ZPD, there were reported gunshots from here?" I inquired with an enforcing tone, my eyes darting to the sides, watching for other movement.

The doe cleared her throat.  
"Yes, yes. We heard a gunshot from inside the building, the residents were told to stay in their rooms and lock the doors, I called the ZPD and hid in the storeroom".

I nodded my head in applause.  
"Good. What's your name? Do you work here?" Slowly relaxing, straightening my back and lowering my stun gun to my side.

"I'm Sylvia. I work the reception desk". She told me with a quaver of fear in her throat.

"Okay Sylvia. I need you to move outside and wait for police backup to arrive. Can you tell me how many people are in the building? Which room was the shooter in?" I asked her calmly, trying to comfort her with my arm, she nudged away. She was obviously afraid.

Sylvia's voice only intensified with fear this time. She struggled to speak.  
"W-We have nearly. A hu-hundred residents. The shots were coming from room thirty nine". I nodded my head in appreciation for her cooperation.

"Okay, thank you Sylvia. Your doing fine is there anything else?" Checking around the room.

She remained silent for a moment, a single line of tears fell from her eyes.  
"There. . . There's a child in room thirty nine officer". Her jaws trembling with her struggling to hold back her tears.

I clenched my fist, my eyes widened. This just took a much more urgent turn.  
"Okay. Thank you, follow me outside. I'll take you to my car". I shrugged my shoulder over to the doors, urging her to follow.  
She nodded and I turned to the doors, jogging alongside and shoving them open. She followed without a word, I called through to the station on my uniform's radio.

"Dispatch, 10-71 confirmed, suspected 187. Reported in room thirty nine, send backup we'll need to evacuate the building. I have a civilian in distress in the back of my car, call an ambulance for medical evaluation. 10-73?" I opened the back of the cruiser for her, she hesitated. I think she got the wrong idea.

"You're not under arrest Sylvia, I just want to make sure your safe. Wait in the back of the car, an ambulance is on its way to make sure everything's fine and more officers are soon to arrive, okay?" She nodded at me and complied, shivering a little. I closed the door when she got in.

"Dispatch, did you receive?" Calling into the radio again as I barged my way back into the reception area. A jolt of static came through my radio.

"10-4 unit 9. Ambulance and backup on their way. 10-73?"

"10-4 dispatch. Investigating room thirty nine, ETA of backup?" I spoke back into the radio as I took cover beside the stairs.

"Nearest units about thirty minutes away". I shook my head, I'd have to go at it alone.

"10-4 dispatch, unit 9 investigating". I shut off my radio and aimed my stun gun up the stairs as I peeked around the wall and sprinted up. Stopping at the level carpet and looking around the next wall. Clear. I proceeded up the stairs, halting for a moment to go back and ask which level room thirty nine was on. I brushed it aside, I needed to get there. I checked the room numbering of the first door to the right, room one. I assumed that it wasn't going to stretch out to room thirty nine, so I proceeded up the next flight of stairs, aiming my stun gun and peering around the next corner, and then sprinting up to the next level and checking the numbering. Still another flight or so to go, I climbed up to the next set before checking back down the corridor just to be sure, with nothing there I continued up, stopping on the level carpet to check from the safety of cover, and then heading up to the next level. Still not the right one, another level. I checked down the hall again, then sprinted up the next flight, checking the next level up for the gunman. With the stairs clear I hugged the wall and looked around the corridors to check the numbering, a few doors from the end of the next corridor, near another flight of stairs was room thirty nine.

I placed my large ears up against the door, listening for any sound from behind the door. It was quiet on the other side of the door, no sound were being made at all.  
I checked the spacing between the door and the carpet for movement on the other side, the room must have been darkened out. There was nothing, with nothing left I checked the lock on the door by twisting the handle, I didn't expect it to open but it did. With the door slowly drifting open, I backed myself away from it and kicked it in, jumping to the side for cover. Still quiet. I turned to the room, it was dark, I pulled the flashlight from my belt and switched it on, holding it under my wrist while aiming my stun gun. There was a strange metal smell in the room, like blood. Was it? I took a few steps into the room only to feel a very damp patch of carpet underneath my feet, I stood back and looked down, a red substance had drenched the carpet, a lot of it. The smell made it clear, it was definitely blood. It trailed off to the other side of the room, or went that way at least, but a large stream that had settled came from my left, I followed it over there which led me to the kitchen right beside the entrance, oddly enough it came from the sink. Around the sink were large pools of blood, with paw prints smothered across, and scraping up the wall. Across the wall above the sink I saw the phrase 'Hush, hush, don't cry now' written with blood.

I stepped back, the sight was sickening to see. Writing across the wall in blood, but where did so much blood come from. Despite the shock of the writing, I continued peering into the sink, there was some kind of. . . clump. It was grey, like fur. Flesh too, split and mutilated. What was it? I stepped back up against the wall when I realised, Sylvia said there was a child. Was that the child in there, ripped apart by the garbage disposal? I felt my heart race with shock, who would do that? Why would anyone do that? How? There was a moist feeling over my shirt that came from the wall, I turned around and shuddered, more writing, all across the walls, everywhere. Smeared in the carpet. All of it said the same thing 'Hush, hush, don't cry now'. I had a strong urge to vomit, how could anyone do this? The blood still trailed off to the other side of the room. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't I had a duty to ZooTopia. With my stomach churning and feeling sick I stepped through the puddles of blood and followed the trail into the bathroom. A corpse lay there, a black furred wolf, a gun in his hand. Blood streaks across the wall, his other hand torn apart, tooth marks. Blood was all around his mouth. I could feel an unstoppable wave of tears drop from my eyes as I stumbled out the room. I switched on my radio, my hand shaking violently, my body shivering.

"Dispatch, o-offi- unit 9. I have a confirmed 187. I need. . . nee-". I fell to the ground as I lost all control. Laying across the floor and panting heavily, my chest aching with the tears flowing from my eyes.

* * *

I was staring at the computer interface of my cruiser. Still shaking, my eyes still bloodshot. I looked at the file for the person who was dead up in room thirty nine. Other officers had arrived now, and moved the residents out. Sylvia was being checked by paramedics for trauma. I exhaled in shock, my voice shivering. His name was Jackson Wolf. A criminal record, earned only a few weeks ago. His wife had passed away during birth due to collar induced cardiac arrest. An emergency C-Section was performed on her in attempt to save the litter. Only one survived, which devastated him. With his only son and his wife gone he sank into deep distress and anxiety. Soon turning to alcohol and becoming violent with others. . .

I guess he couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Nick's view

I was sitting in the chair a little across from my television. It wasn't on, I left it off. I was shirtless, sitting in my chair with another bottle of whiskey from Tundra Town.  
 _"Finnick was right, I can't even stay clean for today of all days. Should've had him shoot me. I'm fucking worthless. . ."_

I had a headache and my eyes were sore. Bloodshot from crying. I didn't care at this point.  
 _"Fuck it"._

I poured the whiskey carelessly into a shot glass over my lap, it spilt onto my trousers. I didn't care, I needed this.  
I tilted my head back and drank the shot glass. Throwing myself forward in my chair to pour another one, tilting back and drinking another one.  
This wasn't enough, I needed more. Now. I tossed the glass to the side, it thudded against the wooden floor, rolling across the ground. I stood up and tilted my head back, drinking from the bottle as fast as I could, downing as much as it took. After several seconds I stopped dropping it to the ground and falling to my knees, curling up on the floor, sobbing. . .

I stayed curled up on the floor for a while, eventually I needed more. More of. . . Anything, I needed it.  
I scrambled to my knees, tossing the drawer beside my narrow bed to the floor, making it crash. I got down and pried the covering of the electric outlet free, I needed what I kept behind here. I threw the cover against the other wall and pulled a plastic pack out from the space. I tore through the packet without thought, pulling out a syringe from the packet and dropping it to the ground. I panted in both distress and relief, I popped its cover and slid it just into my elbow and squeezing it down, flushing the contents through myself. I felt a rush go through my head and a burst of urges stirred within me. I crawled back across the carpet, grabbing the bottle of alcohol with the syringe still in my arm. I got off the ground with my head tilted back, chugging more. Anger burned through my temples. I screamed in rage at the top my lungs and threw the bottle against the floor, shattering it and falling to my knees. I tore the syringe out, a small stream of blood dripped from my arm. I grabbed the top of my head and head-butted the ground. Shouting in rage. I laid on the floor of my own kitchen, like I did this morning. I sat there for what felt like hours. Eventually blue and red flashing of lights beamed through my window.

* * *

 _ **The chaos stirs. . .**_

* * *

 **All right, done. The second chapter now rewritten in POV with less screw ups and more detail. Now after this I will continue with the advancement of the story itself. As usual, any comments, reviews, criticism, advice are encouraged so that I don't end up butchering how the story is told and what not. If you are curious about this story for some reason (I don't know why you would be, I just made this account because 'whatever' and made this) feel free to PM me.**

 **The next chapter should be up in a few days or so. Good night, day or whatever and I'll see you in the next chapter! (Probably)**

* * *

 **To reiterate this is my first FanFiction I've ever written so responses are crucial to story improvement. I also apologise if I sound like a douche in these author notes, such is not my intention.**


	3. Raided

**So, here I am, back after a while with chapter three in this incredibly long story. As usual, comments, opinions, criticism, advice, questions and such will be appreciated and will help me improve this story. So feel free to post in the review section!**

* * *

Nick's view

I growled with the rush flooding my blood as I lay on the ground, peering at the floor which bore a yellow tint emitting from the warning light of my collar. There was something different this time around. There was a wave of heat pulsating from my chest. This never happened before, was it just the drugs mixed with the alcohol, or something more? I didn't care too much, but I wondered regardless. Frail beams of light poured through my window, flashing both red and blue. Maybe that's what the wave was, fear.  
Was it actually the police? Why would they be here? Are they here for me?! I rolled over across the floor, looking up out the window, watching the lights scatter about.

 _"That's it, isn't it? They're here for me. A orphaned con man. Soon to be thrown in the zoo where I belong. Should've had him shoot me, would've been easier"._ I stretched my shirtless self out. Shaking from the rush. Bloodshot from tears. I clenched my fist, scraping my claws through the wood as anger sparked.

 _"All because I have teeth. A chomper. . . Why? WHY?!"_ I lifted myself up and rested on my elbow. I could hear thumping outside, boots it sounded like.  
I flinched with a thud against the wall on the other side of my room. They were here for me, but why? What did I fuck up this time? Another stream of tears began to trickle down my face. I shook my head at what was to come, standing on my feet and twisting the taps of my sink, dunking my head within the stream of water, lapping up the cold fluid with an open jaw. I pulled away, leaving the tap running.

 _"This is it"._ My eyes were sore from the crying, I looked across the counter, a knife. . .  
Was this the only way out? _"All down to this. Bastards. Assholes! Pieces of shit, Prey!"_

I began to clench a fist as a crash came from the door, I twirled myself in their direction holding the knife. Flailing with an excruciating shock I collapsed to the floor again, shaking about in a fit. My back arched out, the muscle reactions made me slash my own side. I lost all feeling in my stomach, heat struck my crotch and I lost control of my bladder. There was a faint whistling sound as far I could hear, I stretched an arm out forwards only for an officer to kick me over on my chest. A large boot slammed against my snout, holding my head out across the floor restrained, there was a cold chill of metal at the base of my skull. I could see him from the corner of my eye, a large grey skinned mammal. A rhino probably. I could make out the stock of a weapon planted against his shoulder. He was holding me down with his foot and had a gun to my neck.

I swished my tail across the floor, even that was denied with pain being brought against my back, I could feel boots against my legs, there was a hand across my scalp.  
Pinned down by two officers, shocked and held down at gunpoint. I caught the glimpse of a ram storming by. The thud of boots followed after. They were raiding my apartment.  
They wouldn't have to look hard.  
My left wrist was forced across my back, irritating and painful. There was another hand against my other arm, another cold chill against my wrist, and another chill across the other, followed with the chirping snap of cuffs. I was relieved of the boot pressed against my snout. But I was torn from the ground and thrown towards my broken door. I stopped to look back over at what they were doing. I was denied even that with a forceful crack against my spine with the butt of a weapon, the force sending me to my knees.  
I hadn't even said a single word, but they were already smacking me about with their weapons. I was grabbed by the neck again, I winced at the pressure. They pulled from the floor again and gave me a shove towards the stairway.

I'm expecting them to throw me down the stairs at this rate. I took a few steps and started down the stairway, barely able to do anything after being shot with a stun gun, I could feel the officer breathing behind me, making my fur stand. I had to do it, or try anyway, otherwise it wouldn't be pretty. Though I can barely stand. I think it won't be pretty either way. I moved half a step forward and placed a single foot down, following up with my other leg on the next step. I took another, my knee shaking in struggle, my pants damp with urine. I stopped for a second, forcing myself to continue before I was hit again. The officer urged me on, I complied with no other choice.

We were down at the reception desk, my vision began to blur. I felt lifeless, in a snap of a second I was robbed of all my strength. The drugs, the alcohol. Getting shot with a fucking stun gun. I was about to pass out. I shook my head, trying to wake myself. No good. My ear flicked over at the desk, I could hear sobbing. I could see a blurred splotch, bright orange and grey. I think it was Rosetta. A wave of misery struck me. For her to see me like this, what would she think? I collapsed to my knees, my stomach churning. All of my senses started to deaden, I couldn't hear anything. My vision faded. I crashed to the floor. Against the carpet as darkness stretched itself over my sight.

* * *

Nick's view

I shivered in the corner of my cell, curled up on the bed. My arms folded across my knees, staring at the grey walls of my cell. Waiting.  
Thinking back on everything, maybe there were things that could've gone differently. Maybe I didn't have to become a sly conning fox.  
Who am I kidding? That's all they saw foxes as anyway, why try to change that?

My thoughts were torn away, footsteps came down the corridor, like heavy boots. My ears flicked as the pattering continued, growing louder.  
A rhino came into view, stopping at my door. He grunted in annoyance and pulled a key card from the pocket of his shirt, sliding down the reader of my door.  
The process was always the same, slip the key card, and use the key. In compliance the rhino shuffled his hand about his belt, pulling a single key from a chain.  
I blinked at the crunching sound of the door unlocking, the rhino stepped back.

"We have some questions for you". Nudging his arm down the hall.

I turned my head away from him in resistance.

"You have about seven seconds before I drag you outta there. How's this gonna go Nick?" I glanced back at him, he cracked a wrist in warning.

I sighed.  
"Alright, gimme a moment buddy". Rolling my shoulder and brushing the sleeves of my jumpsuit.

I slid off the bed, feeling a little odd. I stopped a few steps away from the door, mockingly stretching my arms out before proceeding. I flinched a bit when I heard him grunt, stepping out the cell I turned to him, peering down the other end of the hallway. He flicked his arm behind me, ushering me down the other way. I wasn't going to be able to slip past him. I raised both my arms in reassurance and started walking. I looked left and right, other predators were looking out of their cell doors, watching us walk by.

I looked over my shoulder, back at the guard.  
"So who's my lucky visitor?" Glancing at the ceiling, staring at the camera in the corner of the corridor.

"Keep walking". He brushed aside my question, giving me a shove out to the left at the end of the corridor.

"Alright, I'm walking, no need to get so rough". Scoffing in response.

I was continuously ushered down a large corridor. Soon we came down to a large door, with a key card reader and a number pad.  
The rhino stepped up at my side, uncomfortably close. He refused to look away from me, feeling around for the reader and the bulges of the numbers.  
He swiped his card using a single hand, and felt around for the numbers on the pad, punching in a few keys. The door beeped and the lights above the door flashed.  
A horn sound came from the door, and it popped open. The rhino shoved open the door and pushed me by the shoulder towards the door.  
Something felt off, I really didn't want to go in there. The officer grunted again in annoyance. I stood there in hesitation, without giving a heads up he pushed me full force into the room, nearly knocking me over. The door shut behind me, with an automated crunch. I looked over at the wall, there was a one way window. They were watching.  
I looked across the table and raised an eyebrow in surprise. I kept a straight face, but oddly a bolt of fear struck me. Judy. She was sitting there in the chair, case files on the desk. She was fully geared. It was likely that she had a gun ready, or a remote tuned to my collar.

With awkward silence filling the room, I approached the desk. I was cautious. I wasn't cuffed and there was no backup in the room, why?  
She stared at me the entire time. I felt like I was in a deal that was about to go bad. I stood still for a few minutes, distrusting of the silence, of being alone with her. After a while I slowly reached out with one arm, grabbing the steel chair and pulling it out from the table. I was starting to get nervous, what the fuck were they planning?  
I stepped forward and sat down. Glancing over at the one way window, then looking back at Judy.

I tapped my fingers across the table. She was still staring at me.  
"So. . . Officer carrots. I wasn't expecting to meet you like this". Giving a weak smile.

"Yeah, the thought's mutual". There was a tone of disappointment in her voice, but why? She barely knew me.

Judy pulled back one of the folders from the table and flicked though it. Her expressions changed at random.  
"Well. Looks like you finally slipped up Nick. I've gotta' say I'm surprised you managed to cover all of this up, possession of narcotics, heroin use, excessive ingestion of prescription pharmaceuticals, alcohol abuse. I'll admit, I never thought you were that kind of person".

I brushed her criticism off. Humouring myself.  
"Ha, prey that doesn't believe all predators are psychotic, blood thirsty monsters. I never thought I'd see the day". I felt cold inside, that wasn't my usual self, was it?

Judy closed her eyes and shook her head.  
"Well. That doesn't matter anymore Nick, we've got you now. I think it would be within your best interests to cooperate this time". She pulled out a small cylinder with a switch on the end, and placed it right in front of her. It was a collar switch.

I knew there was something up. They left me un-cuffed and alone with her, trying to say that they have the power here.  
I swallowed my own saliva and slightly scraped my arm back across the table, closer to myself. I tried my best to keep a straight face.

I felt cold, nervous, angry. The warning light on my collar flashed again. I looked across at Judy, I thought I could see just a little bit of regret in her eyes.  
That didn't matter, I could feel myself starting to slip into a panic. I started to breathe a little more heavily. She definitely noticed.

I looked down at my legs, thinking to myself.  
"That's it? That's why you dragged me here?" I looked back over at her, my nose beginning to twitch.

"That's what, Nick?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I could see her middle finger slowly going closer to the remote. I couldn't let her have it, I wasn't going to let them.  
I thought to myself for a moment, they locked me here alone, un-cuffed. I can do something can't I? My eyes drifted over to the legs of the table, it wasn't welded against the floor or anything. She crept her palm closer to the remote, I was starting to really freak out. I pulled my hand from the table and started to scratch my own chin, trying to catch her off guard. Her hand hesitated, and I forced my arms as fast as I could to the ledge of the desk and flipped it over, launching the folders across the floor and making her jump out of her seat, the remote rolled to the side, she jumped for it, I pounced at her on all fours, grabbing her by the neck. She grasped a small frame revolver from her holster, like Finnick's.

I tried my best to keep calm, my collar was giving off warning beeps, I only had a few moments before the others got in here. I grabbed her arm and pressed the barrel of her revolver against my own forehead. Staring her down, panting heavily. Tears began to roll down my face, there was fear in her eyes now. It was a stupid move for them to set this up, to make things so easy. Fucking idiots.

My voice was quivering with anxiety.  
"You really think- y-you have power? DO IT! P-Pull the FUCKING TRIGGER!" Bursting into tears, trying to hold myself together.

Judy herself had tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"Do it. . . I don't want this anymore! P-Pull IT! LIFT THIS FUCKING CURSE OFF ME! KILL ME! SHOOT ME YOU FUCKING COWARD!" I closed my eyes, trying desperately to keep myself together.

"Let me join my family. . . Please. . . I don't want to be alone anymore. . ." I managed to weakly spit out. My voice barely able to speak with me holding back the wave of tears.

The door had the horn sound from it again, they finally punched in the right code. My eyes opened, I loosened my grip around her throat, she was starting to choke, I took out my claws, squeezing them against her wrists making her drop the revolver, as her hand opened I slid it across her arm, catching it by the underside of the trigger-guard and receiver. I pulled away from her and put it to my own head and backed up into the corner, pressing my back against the wall. I pulled back the hammer, holding a ready grip around the trigger. My hands were shaking, maybe I'd shoot myself on accident.

The rhino came through the door, followed by a buck. The buck grabbed the remote and the rhino blocked the door. Judy was sitting on the ground, tears still flowing.  
I knew he wouldn't shock me, I'd probably pull the trigger during the shock. This was a standoff, I just had to control myself so the collar wouldn't set itself off.

One of the officers took a step forward, the buck with the remote.  
"Settle down Wilde, it doesn't have to go like this. Just put the gun down".

"FUCK OFF! I'm not going- going anywhere. I'll fucking shoot myself! DON'T come a single step closer". My hand began to tremble, I started to lose control of my tears and a steady flow came from my face.

The rhino gave a loud breath.  
"The switch, shock him already!"

The buck glanced back at him, shaking his head.  
"So he'll shoot himself during the shock? We need him!"

I panted heavily, it was difficult trying to hold the gun, keep myself together and try to focus. I was about to get shocked by my collar.  
Judy stood up slowly, holding both her arms up. She was crying.

"I- Don't do this N-Nick, please don't! We just need you to help us". She spat at me, her eyes going bloodshot.

I thought for a moment, my head beginning to hurt.  
"Sure, fuck that, bullshit! All you do is collar us up and let us rot, why the fuck would you care about predators?!"

Judy fell to her knees, begging me to not pull the trigger.  
"B-because- It's our job to help people"

I paused for a moment, how did they care?!  
"Stop LYING!" I lowered my head towards the ground, closing my eyes, the tears flowed freely.

"I- Fuck. I should've been shot by Finnick already". I ignored everything and lifted the gun, shaking my head and the stuffing the barrel into my mouth.  
Judy put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I- NICK! NO!"

I punctured the flesh in my palm, clenching a fist with my claws. The fear in her voice struck me hard, sending chills down my back.  
 _"That guard said that I'm needed. But for what? How could I ever be useful? All I've ever done with my life is con others, deal with Mr. Big and his people, I've never accomplished anything meaningful, so how could I be needed? I'm nothing, worthless. . ."_

I forced my eyelids open, the guards were still by the door, Judy was still on the ground, her pupils filled with fear.  
 _"Why now after so long? I'm tired, I just want it to be over. But now I finally have a way out and then a spark of hope shows"._  
 _"All I've been looking for, for so many years was just a single piece of decency in this fucked up place, and now that one single piece shows up?"_

 _"Is it even real? Does she really care about others, about predators?"_  
 _"I- no, their just trying to get something, if there was something meaningful then. . . I-. . . Wouldn't. . ."_

Swallowing my own saliva, and nearly choking myself with the barrel my finger twitched around the trigger.  
 _"This is my only chance to get it over with. Am I really going to throw it away on the off chance that someone. . . some bunny could really give a single fuck about me?"  
"I just want it to be over! I've been alone for so long, I can finally join them, my family, I'd see them again if I pull the trigger, wouldn't I? But. . . everything I've done, how much of a disappointment am I? Wherever they are, would they even be able to stand me? __I wasn't even a good enough reason for mother keep going, I'm not even a scrap of the fox my father was. . . and I'm too fucking stupid to even realise any of that until I get myself so deep in this pisshole of a life and sink so low that I end up in prison and decide to steal an officers gun and stick it down my throat, fuck!"  
_

I slid down to the floor, staring up at the light on the ceiling.  
 _"Alone and worthless in life, and alone and worthless in death, fuck. . .why?"_

 _"If she does care, would that even matter? I'm still fucking scum, an idiot, a junkie, a criminal. . . a single person caring wouldn't change that. . . nothing ever will"._

Struggling to move, I slid the barrel out from my jaw, saliva stringing from the edge. I dropped it to the floor and curled up with my head between my knees.  
I felt horrible about it, putting her through that. I sat there, thinking about. . . the past.  
Judy was panting in distress, her breath quivering with the struggle to hold back a geyser of tears.

I started convulsing, the buck flipped the collar switch. I fell to my side shaking without control, the continuous shock blurred my vision, my heart was racing.  
A tingling sensation hit me in a wave, I began to lose the feeling of my own body. I could hear screaming over the sound of my own snarling, was it Judy?

The pain stopped and my body grew limp, I couldn't feel anything except the tingling. Sharp pain struck my chest, my heart was about to give out I think, maybe putting the gun down didn't matter, I'd still die here anyway.  
I glanced over at the door, Judy was screaming at the two guards, tears flowing freely again.

I couldn't make out what she was saying, all I could hear clearly was my own heartbeat. She swung an arm towards the door, the rhino backed away, shaking his head and wandering off. The buck put a hoof over his own face as Judy continued her shouting. She stopped after a few moments and ran over to me, kneeling at my side, looking me in the face. Her voice was muffled, drowned out by the heartbeat.

"-. . .-Ic-. . ., a- . . . e-ar- . . .ICK! . . .-sa. . . th. . . N-. . .-se!"

She began shaking me by the shoulder, then grabbed my wrist and felt around for a pulse. I could see an expression of relief on her face, she closed her bloodshot eyes and dropped her head for a moment before looking back at me and placed her other hand against my cheek.

* * *

 _ **Such is they way of many souls, seek'th light and even when one is within the centre of the shadows, they shall cling still to the dimmest flicker. . .**_

 _ **Shadows deepen, and such shall stir the chaos. . .**_

* * *

 **There, another chapter finished. I went back and added a little extra to this since, well. . . I said that I would.**

 **Anyway, I'll post a new chapter soon, a week or so, thank you for sticking this far with the story, there is still an extremely long ways to go, we've only gotten a minor piece of the surface of this story.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, probably.**


	4. Just a Runt

**So this is the fourth chapter in this very long story, it is shorter than the previous ones but I'll be making the next one longer, or will just add more to this if that's what you guys want, let me know in the review section if you want me to expand this chapter further!**

 **As usual, comments, reviews, criticism, questions, advice and such will be appreciated! So feel free to post your thoughts in the review section!**

* * *

Judy's view

I clenched a fist in annoyance towards chief Bogo's voice cracking in my ears. He wasn't content with the incident.

"This matter is no longer up for debate! Someone else will be taking charge from this point forward since you can't even get as much as peep of anything useful from that runt, your incompetence nearly jeopardized this whole investigation! Do you understand me?!" Slamming his fist assertively on the desk.

I twisted myself in my seat.  
"Sir! My job was-" He cut me off, flicking his wrist.

"Your job was to get something out of him, not end up with him holding himself at gunpoint and for you to burst into tears. The politicians at town hall are right up my ass about this case and I put you in charge of Wilde's questioning and ordered you to get something out of him, your failure to do so nearly cost us the only lead we've got!" The phone on chief Bogo's desk rang and a voice came through.

"Sir? There's been an incid-" Chief Bogo pressed one of the buttons on the phone's keypad.

"I'm busy dealing with another incident, unless you've got a riot on your hands, put it through to the secretary!"

I shook my head, having to stop myself from insulting him.  
"Sir, how were we supposed to know that Wilde's emotional state was so-"

"Maybe because our officers caught him red handed injecting heroin into himself, attacking like that shouldn't be that much of a stretch! Should I re-iterate? You were given the duty to get something out of Wilde, you failed to do so, now I'll be organising another officer to take your place!"

"Sir, with Wilde's state of emotion, you can't just-"

"We don't have the time to coddle that suicidal runt and coax him into telling us what we want to know! Do you really not understand how bad this case has gotten?!" He tore himself from his seat, bumping his desk as he stormed to a filing cabinet. Chief Bogo tore it open, shuffling through it with reckless abandon, pulling out a folder and slapping on his desk and pushing into my face.

"Go on. Take a good long look at that copy of the report from the one before Briggard". Putting his hand out, urging me to read it.

I rolled my eyes, I was trying to tell him that things are bad and that tearing into Nick wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Sir, I'm aware-" He put his hand up, silencing me. He tapped his hand on the desk.

"Read. It". Leaning over from his seat closer to me.

I snatched it from the desks ledge and opened up, cringing at the first photo and looking away.

"Is the picture getting clearer now Hopps?" Chief Bogo folded his arms.  
"We need to get this sorted out now, things are bad. It's about time the bastards at the town hall actually asked us to help predators for once, I shouldn't say this, but I'm pretty sure that it's just because things like this scare most prey". He sat back into his seat, placing a hand over his face.

"Seriously Hopps, what kind of thing makes a kid do that? Are you starting to see why I'm not exactly concerned about how we get Wilde to talk? If we have to break him, push one fox over the edge even further than he is, that's a price I'm willing to pay if it's stops this kind of shit from happening".

I glanced back at the photo in the corner of my eye, a young hyena, on the concrete with a large tear in his stomach, the fur around his claws drenched with blood. Shaking my head I flipped the folder cover back over and grated my fingers across it, slowly pushing it back over to Bogo. He sighed and stared out the window of his office.

"He was seventeen years old Hopps, just a kid. What makes a kid snap like that? I don't blame you not able to stomach that, the boy ripped his own intestines out and threw them at our officers, he just kept screaming, he wouldn't respond to any attempts to surrender peacefully. It took twelve shots to the chest to take him out, what does that to someone?"

I grabbed the ledge of the desk and raised myself up.  
"Sir? If you want to get this case solved, then please. Give me one more chance with Wilde".

"I gave you a chance, and you failed. Coaxing him didn't work, it's time to get rough".

I started to get agitated, gritting my teeth in frustration.  
 _"_ _Damn it. How can he be so dense?!"_

"Wilde wants to die, trying to beat information out of him is just going to make it worse! It'll waste even more time because it'll make his opinion on us worse and close the door on our only lead, how can you be so dense?! He has nothing to live for! He wants to die! He needs someone to help him! He needs to see that someone cares, I'll get it out of him, just let me talk to him!"

Chief Bogo stayed still for a few moments, then leaned back into his chair and let out a sigh.  
"Very well Hopps, I'll play your game. You have until this Thursday to get something out of him, understood?"

I felt a wave of relief and fell back into my chair with a smile. I recomposed myself and nodded.  
"Understood sir".

Chief Bogo nodded in turn, and nudged over at the door.  
"Alright officer, you have your assignment, if that's all I've got another incident to attend to unless they've sorted it by now, dismissed".

* * *

Nick's view

I sat patiently on my cells bed, holding my bandaged wrist firm. Judy got my puncture wounds treated, I still didn't understand why.  
 _"Every other animal I've met who was prey has hated my guts, just because I'm a fox, why is this any different?_ _"_

 _"It's because I'm needed for something isn't it? That's it, there's nothing else, there can't be. I won't fall for their tricks!"_

I flinched, my ears perked up to the sound of boots coming down the hall. Were they doing this again so soon? I could hear the boots stop, my ears flicking at the silence.  
I heard the faint beep of the reader and the crunch of a key. They were here for someone else. I turned away, if they weren't here for me then I'll go back to sitting here in silence. I could faintly hear light sobbing coming from down the hall. I think it was a prisoner.

"My kids- what about them? W-will they be okay?" I managed to overhear from down the hall. They were being awfully quiet, I could hear the boots clearly but their voices were muffled.

"I don't know, come on. It's scheduled to happen in about an hour".

My heart wrenched, and my collar lit up. That inmate was getting executed wasn't he?  
 _"He's got kids. . . fuck. Poor guy"._

I scratched myself across the chest, my ears flicked again as the guard started talking.  
"You've got him? Still got one more, visiting hours are still on".

I felt a little cold on the inside, the sound of thumping started up again, getting closer to my cell. The same rhino from before came into view, stopping for a moment to look at me before opening the door. He stepped back and pointed down the hall. I stayed on my bed, what'd they want this time?

The rhino sighed in annoyance.  
"You overhear that or something? Someone's here to visit you, if you're not coming out then I'll leave you here, it's just a visit". Grabbing the door, readying to close it.

I looked over at him, trying to decide.  
"Who's visiting this time?" Brushing my fingers through the fur on my scalp.

The guard shrugged.  
"Another fox, the one from apartment block, you coming or not?"

 _"Rosetta? I. . . I owe her an explanation at least, I don't think she'll be happy though. Though not like that matters, I fucked up everything for myself already"._  
I glanced at floor, ashamed of having her go through that because of me.

"Alright. I'm getting up, gimme a moment".  
I clenched a fist with bandaged hand and slid from the bed, I didn't bother giving a sly remark or messing about, what was the point?  
I followed him out, he shut the door and ushered me forward, the usual. We passed through a few wings, eventually coming to the visitors centre.

Rosetta was at the booth closest to the door, she was in a t-shirt with a cotton jacket. Her fur stood up and her tail swished behind her when she saw me. At least she was relieved to see me okay, mostly. . .  
I looked over my shoulder at the guard, he was standing right behind me, and stretched an arm forward.  
"Go on, you've got about fifteen minutes". I gave a weak smile I was glad to talk to her at least, which quickly died. How long until an argument started?

Approaching the booth I looked at her, she seemed relieved, happy. But her eyes, there was something off.  
She greeted me as I pulled the seat out and joined her, I gave a smile and grabbed the microphone.

"Nick! I'm glad you're okay". I heard a sigh of relief, making me smile.

"Nick- your hand, what happened?"

I looked down at my hand, flexing it out a few times before grabbing the microphone.  
"I- There was an accident. I'm fine, don't worry about it Rose. What are you doing here?"

She gave a smirk.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing o-. . . After the police took you in, I wasn't sure if you'd be okay". She tilted her head in admiration strangely.

I chuckled at her comment, it felt good talking to her like this.  
"Thanks Rose, I needed that. Seriously it means a lot. Anything you want to talk about, or?"

She looked away slightly, her smirk was wiped away.  
"I wanted ask you something".

The feeling of joy died, a chilling bolt struck me again.  
"What?" I tried to keep a semi cheerful expression, but it was difficult, especially after. . .

"Why didn't you tell me about your problems Nick?" Her eyes began to water a little.  
"The alcohol, heroin. Why? What happened, I thought you were a cheerful guy, someone who-who'd pull through the day with a smile and a warm heart. Someone who'd find joy in this place, not caring about the collars, an- Why? You pulled the act off so well, why? What happened?" She leaned away from me, tears gleaming through her fur.

 _"Someone. . . cared. . . All this time, and I was too selfish to put down the alcohol and drugs and take a look"._

I clicked the microphone in a hurry.  
"Rose- I didn't want to drag you into my problems. I thought it would've been better that way".  
I clenched a fist with my bandaged hand, it felt warm, and parts of the bandage slowly turned to a shade of red.

"Y-You should've told me Nick, I could've tried to-" She hung her head, silently sobbing. I grabbed the microphone and tried to grab her, clawing the glass.

"Now they're-. . . I- need to go, I'm sorry". She wiped the tears from her eyes and stormed off.

I began to panic, what's wrong? What happened? I started to tear up. . . I think I know what was happening.  
 _"He won't shoot me, he's scared of me, they'll have him killed without me"._

I began to cry, tears flowing freely, I clicked the microphone and called out to her.  
"Rose- don't go! NO! Fuck! ROSE! I can still help you!" I got out of my seat and slashed at the glass, punching it with my bandaged hand, causing it to drip with blood. The guard took a step over.

"Wilde! Settle down!"

I grabbed my scalp with both hands, ripping them down my face in a panic. I frantically looked about for a moment, grabbing the chair and readying it to throw at the window.

"Wilde!" The guard stormed and grabbed the chair from my arms and ripped it free, blood down the sides. Other guards gathered around and a sheep grabbed me under the shoulder.

I tried to shake him off, jumping back at the wall. He loosened his grip from it, and I lugged forward trying to get to the window.  
"Get off me! ROSE! NO! FUCK! FUCK!" I fell to the ground shaking, curling on my knees with a pained howl. They gave me a brief shock to incapacitate me. The sheep grabbed me off the ground and shoved me into the rhino. The guard grabbed me around my shoulders and held me tight, restraining me.

I kicked with out regard and tried to bite him, chomping his grey flesh with a growl. He let go and grabbed his hand, I tore his flesh down to the muscle, I chewed on it thoroughly and spat it out, he glanced at his malformed flesh and shoved me to the ground the other guards held me down and cuffed me. They grabbed me by the back of the neck and pulled me up. The rhino still held his hand, the blood flowing freely, making a pool on the ground. He looked at me with his hand shaking violently.

"Fucker, tore it down the fucking- damn it!" He stepped back and clicked the radio on his uniform, asking for an escort and saying he was heading to the infirmary.

"Save the escort, we got this guy, we'll back him to his cell for now". A guard clenched his fingers around my neck, striking my nerves and causing me to lock up in pain.

The guard shoved me down back the hall, I fell forward. He grabbed me again by the shoulder, I bared my teeth and growled, he threw me to the ground again and pulled out a switch.  
I stopped at the sight of it and breathed, another guard lifted me up and dragged me back to my cell. I restrained myself and they didn't get too rough.  
They closed the door behind them and left me there, I was still crying.

"Fuck. Fuck! I didn't mean to- I thought she'd. . ." I fell to my knees and sat there for hours.

* * *

 ** _Whether people find it in love, friendship, religion or no. All light casts a shadow, and when one kindles the light they trust, to brighten its form, they will deepen its shadow. But if shadow is what burdens ones form, then what is the dark that people fear so?_**

 ** _Such means little perhaps, for souls which churn within the dark are soon to depart._**


	5. A Broken Fox

**Okay! Here I am with another chapter in this story which has a very deep lore but yet is portrayed in a somewhat linear fashion because you've jumped into the lives of Nick and Judy and are only seeing their perspectives (for now).**

 **I did say last chapter that I would make the next one longer, and I won't lie to you guys. I don't have an excuse for not making this longer, I could've made this chapter a long build up to this scene but I was like 'screw it! Whatever!'. I apologise to anyone who may be disappointed with me doing so.  
**

 **As usual, comments, reviews, criticism and such will be appreciated. So feel free to post in the review section!**

* * *

Judy's view

I peered into the shaved, cloudless eyes of Briggard, or his photo at least. The only potential lead on this case.  
Sighing with discontent I looked over at the security door of the interrogation room, waiting for Nick to be thrown in here again.

A jolt of static came through the speakers.

"Phillip's team just got him, he's on his way".

I flipped through the folder, quickly skimming over the autopsy report.  
"How's Nick doing?" Looking over at the one way mirror.

Another jolt of static came through.  
"He's not doing great, ever since the first questioning he hasn't put on a cheery act. By the way, I know you didn't want this but he'll be cuffed this time. That's not negotiable before you ask, he bit a guard a few hours ago". My heart sank, just how much of a mess was Nick's life?

Pulling out Nick's file from underneath Briggard's autopsy I flipped through it.  
"Why?" Scanning his details.

A voice came through the speaker, but without a jolt of static this time.  
"Something set him off, he was talking to a vixen in the visitor's centre. We're not sure what exactly set him off but she left in a hurry and he tried to break the window, ended up biting Francis, got him good too. Tore the webbing of his thumb right down to the muscle. If he wasn't so important, I think they'd have killed him".

Among the documents, one particular detail stood out from the other points in Nick's file. I looked back over at the one way mirror curiously.  
"His file says that his father's been missing for seventeen years, we have anything about that?"

"Not really. Pretty much all we know is- 'He is gone. That is all'. I don't think it'll be a good idea to try and bring that up".

I shook my head in disappointment.  
"I wasn't going to. I was only asking".

My nose twitched, I set aside Nick's file and brought up Briggard's again. Any minute now they'd throw Nick in here, I grabbed a bottle of water before coming here from a vending machine. I got out of my seat and placed it on the other end of the table. Sitting back, I closed my eyes in discontent. Clenching a fist, hoping that I can get through to him. Otherwise. . .

"Think we'll get anywhere?"

I weakly opened my eyes, glancing back over at the mirror.  
"I. . . I don't think I can say. What if he doesn't even know anything, what then?"

"Well, looks like we're about to find out". The door's horn sounded, its locks twisting, loudly whirring. It slowly drifted open, with a shove Nick stepped in. His eyes almost lifeless, staring towards the ground. His eyes were bloodshot. My heart wrenched at the sight of him, to see someone so ruined. It. . . was like I was looking at a statue, corroded and scarred. How could he have hidden something like that for so long?  
He glanced over at me, the tension in his eyes seemed to fade.  
Nick flinched with a small yelp when he was grabbed by the shoulder. The guard ushered him to the desk, Nick dragging his feet. I looked away, even the sound of his feet brushing against the floor was hard to take. The guard stepped back and Nick dropped himself on the seat, twisting his torso and holding his side with a pained expression.  
The guard grabbed his wrists and pulled them to the desk's surface. He latched the chains of Nick's handcuffs to the desk and pulled at his arm. With the latch secure he backed away from Nick and stood in the corner across from the door with his arms folded.  
I flipped over the cover of Briggard's file, turning a few pages until I came to the correlation with Nick.

He was staring at the desks ledge, maintaining an eerily lifeless face.  
"Are you okay Nick?" I leaned over towards him, trying to get his attention. He didn't respond.  
"Nick? What's wrong?" He still ignored me. The guard in the corner took a step forward, I raised a hand, stopping him.  
"Nick, talk to me. Nick? I need you to talk me Nick, please. I want to help you". He still remained silent, his heavy breathing giving me chills across my body.  
I closed my eyes, how bad was this? I leaned closer, raising myself from my seat.  
"I'm here to help you. Talk to me. Officer carrots, please. I just need you to talk to me". I looked over at the guard and nudged my head at Nick.  
The guard began walking over, I raised my hand again. He stopped. I took another look at Nick and slid out from my chair.  
I stepped over to the other side of the desk, I approached him, stopping some distance away.

I looked at his face, he still didn't respond, he didn't even look at me.  
"Nick. I need you to talk to me, please". He still refused to respond. I looked past him and over at the guard, I raised my hand.  
Stepping slowly I got closer, I stopped right beside him.  
"Nick?" Still he didn't respond, his breathing sharpened. I looked down at the ground and though for a moment. I looked over at the guard again. Stepping forward I slipped under the space between the desk and Nick. I felt his fur against my uniform with his arms at both my sides. I looked back at the mirror, thinking about my next move.  
If he lashes out, I won't be able to escape. I turned back to Nick, his eyes meeting mine. A broken soul, pleading for a reason. A shattered will pleading for an answer.  
Softly, I closed my eyes. I pressed my head against his chest, my ears dropping. His breath began to quiver, struggling to hold back tears.  
I slid my arms around him, locking my arms around his back, clenching my hands around the cloth of his orange jumpsuit.  
I leaned into him, pressing my head forcefully at his chest.  
The fur of his snout brushed past my neck over my collar. His tears dropped one by one onto my uniforms shirt collar, sliding down my neck.  
Still I held him tightly. He's been broken, for a long time. I could feel it. There isn't a single person who deserves to be so alone.

I pulled away from under his snout, stepping away from the desk.  
 _"I hope that was worth it. I could lose my job for doing that"._

I stared at the guard, he looked at me with an odd expression. I glanced back over at Nick. He was looking at me, at least it got somewhere.  
"Talk to me. I need your help". Staring at him. Amidst the lifeless look, I could feel a strange warmth from the look of his eyes. Why?

"Why do you need me?" He spat at me.

I stepped back to my seat, grabbing Briggard's file from the desk and sliding it towards Nick, realising my mistake and trying to catch it as I let go. It was no good. The folder stopped at the other end of the desk, hitting the finger tips of his bandaged hand. I looked at him, eyes widened. I ridiculed myself for being so thoughtless.  
He looked at me, probably noticing my expression, he looked at the folder, grabbing it with his hand. It took a moment for him to get a grip because of the handcuffs. With the file in his hands Nick opened the folder hesitantly.  
 _"Did I just screw up the only chance I've got to stop them from getting rough? What happens then?"_

Nick opened his mouth, sighing. He dropped the folder and sat there for a moment, mouthing to himself. I watched him, monitoring his moves. He glanced at me and flipped the next page.  
"*Sigh*. So what? You think I actually know anything about what happened to him?"

I felt relieved a little. I was getting somewhere.  
"He's your friend Nick, don't you want to help us find who did this?"

Nick glanced over at me, and then back at the folder.  
"He was my friend".

I clenched a fist, as sorry as I felt for him, I was getting impatient.  
I took a moment to compose myself, trying to be as gentle as I could.  
Nick's already broken, I need to tread lightly.  
"What can you tell us about him?"

Nick shrugged my question. Looking at the photo of his friend.  
"He was. . . weird. He wouldn't talk to me, or Finnick. That was, I don't know. Maybe a few weeks before he disappeared". Twisting himself.

I grunted lightly in annoyance, I cared about Nick, he shouldn't be so broken. But I can't work with something so vague.  
"But before that? What was he like?"

Nick shook his head, his fur glistening with tears.  
"H- He was. He never really talked all, a quiet kind of person. But he was. . . witty, cynical. He was paranoid. Maybe I could've.- No. Nevermind".

I took notes of what he was saying, his friend was paranoid, and quiet. But he shut him out. What was it that Nick could've done?  
"Nick?" He glanced at me, clenching his fists.

"What could you have done?"

Nick turned away from me. Keeping to himself for a moment.  
"No. It doesn't matter. He's gone".

My nose twitched, and I glanced over at the guard again.  
The sound of Nick's snickering drew back my attention. He was holding the folder wide open with a prideful grin.  
"So that's why you wanted me here. Heh".

I raised an eyebrow, glancing over at the mirror, and folding my arms.  
"What was that Wilde?"

Nick planted his face into the folder, pulling back his head with tongue hanging out the side of his snout.  
He scoffed under his breath, looking at the ceiling.  
"Oh Briggard. You were always the one to tease them. Always planning ahead, leaving them so close, and yet so far. Heh".  
Nick threw his head forward, his smile wiping away.  
"I miss you. I'm sorry for being such a fuck up".

He started muttering to himself, as if we weren't even in the same room.  
"Ah. Knowing you, whatever you've got. It's safe and sound".

I twisted in discomfort, how far gone was Nick? What has to happen to you to be so broken, to change so suddenly?  
"Nick? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

* * *

 _ **T'is an irony both saddening and amusing, most souls will prey upon those who have what they believe to lack, tearing entire worlds apart both large and small. Trying to reclaim what they've lost and gain what they lack. Yet they almost never realise, and comprehend. . . what they truly lack, and what they've truly lost. . .**_

 _ **Until the world around them is no more. . .**_

* * *

 **There we are, I'll come back to this and add a little more regardless of whether or not you guys feel like this won't do and want me to expand this chapter.  
(Still, if you feel that way, then say so with abandon).  
**

 **Anyway, with all that out of the way, I'll get onto making the next chapter and actually make it longer next time! (Unless you guys like it around this length)  
** **I'll probably see you in the next chapter.**


	6. --?--

**Hurrah for Dark Souls reference scenes!**

* * *

There was a faint light in the distance, I could make out a line of some kind hanging over a window.  
I felt relief, I might be able to last the night. If only I can play my cards right.

I glanced up at the raining black sky, twirling around in fear, looking behind me in the direction of the twisting and snapping of branches, I held my pistol firm.  
"Back off! I can still fix this!" The bushes rustled again, without thought I fired several shots at the sounds. I back-stepped repeatedly, twirling back to the light in the distance and sprinting for my own sake.

I ran, without thought. Sprinting through the rain, the water drenching my fur. Eventually after. . . I don't know how long. I found myself outside a cabin.  
The lights was beaming through the bare windows. I moved around to the door, panting in exhaustion.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" There wasn't a single sound, other than the rustling of wind the trees, and the pattering of rain.  
I slid the magazine of my pistol out, checking the holes down its side to know how many bullets I had left.

"Three, shit, I'm not going to last very long if I don't get back". I slammed my stiffened fist against the door repeatedly, trying to get an answer. After a few moments, it was still the noises of the rain accompanying me. With no answers I twisted the door handle and shoved it open. There was a stone fireplace, and a table in front of it.  
To the side of the fireplace a coyote sat wearing a thick robe.

"Oh. Another fearful soul seeks refuge. Must you make so much noise? Heh heh heh".

I stepped back, discomforted with his tone.  
I turned around, there was another person over a small stove, chopping up something.

"Your face. . . Oh my. . ."

I tightened the grip around my pistol, beginning to slip into a panic.

"You're that poor moth of a soul who tried to protest. Who tried to rid ZooTopia of those dreaded collars?"  
The coyote snickered with his remark.

"You've run all the way out here? You failed to hold your pact, didn't you? Ha ha ha ha ha. . ."  
The other person muttered without losing focus on its task.

"The Bestial Legion? Oh my. . . Ha ha heh heh. . . You're. . . finished. . ."

"Dead before morning. The ones like you never last more than a day".

"It's always the same. It never changes, they never fail".

I stepped back towards the door, watching them with caution.

The coyote looked over at me, watching step near the door.  
"Going so soon? Ha! You'll probably last an extra hour if you do".

"Ha ha ha ha! All come to ruin, sooner or later. They all fall to the legion".

I shook my head in disbelief, there's no way. There was no way I was getting out of here alive, was there?

I checked the safety of my pistol, and stepped back outside. I sat on the ground for a moment, thinking.  
I should've known better.

There was a small opening in the plants, and trees surrounding this place.  
I shook my head. I was already screwed.

 _"They'll never see me again. It's my own fault. I should've known better"._

I stepped into the opening, shifting through the trees and shrubs.  
There was nothing I could do, not anymore. They'll find me soon.  
There was nothing that would change that.

* * *

 **This is not a primary chapter, that's still in the works, so no I didn't lie when I said that I'd make the next one longer.**

 **Just thought I'd make that clear.**


	7. Under The Radar

**Alright, here we are with this chapter finally completed.**

 **The rest of the notes are the same, so yeah.**

* * *

 **Easter eggs, Easter eggs, seek the Easter eggs. Within this story there will be many references to the things that it was inspired by. Keep an eye out, and post them in the review section if you think you find them, I'd like to see how many would be found.**

 **Are they large, or small? What kind of reference would they be? You'll have to find out on your own. Or. . . with others if it comes down to it.**

 **Also, here's some context on why the story is a mess of sorts.**

 **You're only supposed to be seeing it from the perspectives of a few select characters, the lore of the world is rather deep but it will be difficult to piece together, only seeing the views of the parallel dystopic variants of Judy and Nick, a naïve bunny who refuses to accept the pisshole city for what it is and can barely handle cases like the one in chapter two, and things like Nick's botched interrogation. Then you've got Nick who's had such a downhill ride that he just wants to die so he doesn't have to do it anymore. At first things will seem off, and things will seem as if they don't make sense, but as it progresses, things shall come clearer, but as I said. You are only seeing it from selected perspectives, not everything is going to reveal itself.**

 **I'll say that the pace of progress is 'meh' I'm getting around to it though.  
As usual, reviews, comments, questions, criticism, suggestions and such will be noted.**

 **It's time to move. The Legion awaits.**

* * *

Nick's view

A frail warmth churned within my chest. I felt a sense of hope. I realised now why they 'needed' me.  
Strange for such a feeling to spark, staring into the photos of a dead friend.  
But it made sense, I had a chance to get something. Though I couldn't help but doubt myself, I didn't deserve to have this.  
Whether I deserved it or not, I was here anyway.

A single photo revealed it all, a close up shot of Briggard's shaved paw.  
A phrase was crudely carved into his palm, the file said it was hidden beneath the fur.  
'Je'. It all made a little more sense now.  
 _"That's what they 'needed' me for. He left them with a tease. . . and they want more".  
_ _"If this meant anything, me and Finnick were the only people who would even have a chance of knowing"._

There were more photos. A snapshot of the flesh between his fingers, with the number twenty two etched in like 'Je' was, and another focused on 'SS' which was down the side of his hand. _"Only SS-22"_

 _"Was this made from Iridium?"_

Judy across the desk had an eyebrow raised, in fear. Or grief. Either way, I seemed to have put her on edge. The warmth in my chest let me give another sly grin.  
"Wasn't it clear enough? I'll play ball, as long as you work with me. You interested in making a deal?"

I could sense both unease and relief. Off-put by a sudden change of heart probably.  
I chuckled softly at her silence. She really has no clue on how fucked the city really is, does she?  
Doesn't make much sense, making it to the force, but yet being so blind. But then again, there wasn't much that really made sense around here anymore.

It was quite clear that he wanted someone to know something.  
 _"He wasn't wrong, Finnick._ _I weigh down my friends, drag them down. I've never accomplished anything meaningful.  
Rose. . . maybe I can still help her. I need to get to the ocelot den"._

 _"Two birds with one stone. Find whatever Briggard wanted someone to find, and stop Mr. Big's people from killing Rose. If it isn't too late"._

I glanced back over at Judy.  
"I'll tell you what you want to know. On one condition though, you think that'd work?"

She twisted herself in her seat, taking a moment to think.  
"Depends on the condition". Looking over to the one way mirror.

I took a moment to ponder upon my proposal, I gave the files one last glance before turning to her.  
"Get me out of here".  
"I'll tell you what you want to know. But only if you let me walk out of here when that's done".

A few moments of silence passed between us before Judy glanced back over at the one way mirror, and over at the guard behind me.  
"Did you get that?" Staring at the ceiling, I flinched a little, my ears flickering at the static that filled the room.

"Yep. Sending it through to the chief, I'll get back to you in a minute. I'll get the popcorn".  
Judy shook her head, disregarding the comment.

I started to grow cold again, as I thought to myself.  
 _"If they let me out, would that even matter if it's too late?"  
_ I looked over at Judy. She was focused on the files in front of her, I wasn't sure what was in them exactly, I couldn't see.  
Shaking my head in discontent, I shut my eyes.  
 _"She's dead already. What's the point? She's gone like everybody else".  
_ A burning pain rose in my side, pricking as I twisted in my seat.

"Are you okay Nick?" I glanced over at Judy again, her head raised towards me.

 _"How can she even ask if I'm okay?"_ The cold sensation in my chest faded, and something else replaced it.  
Heat pulsated through my back, the feeling annoyed me like crazy. I focused on Judy, a tingling sensation came from my face.  
Judy straightened herself in her seat, I heard footsteps behind me. I ground the tips of my retracted claws across the bandages on my hand.  
 _"This doesn't have to be like last time, does it?"_

I tried to stop myself from going any further, trying to think straight. Thinking was difficult, I was pissed to say the least.  
 _"Seriously? How could she even try to think I was okay? How would I be?"_

I took a deep breath, stuttering in frustration. I scraped the edges of my retracted claws across the surface of the desk, forming a fist and scratching lightly at the bandages on my hand. I looked down at Briggard's file again, letting my eyes hone in on Judy without moving. The edge of my nose twitched, I bared the slight tips of my teeth in anger.  
"How could you ever think that I'm okay? What THE FUCK makes you think that I could be?!" I couldn't stop myself, I started growling lightly.  
My ears twitched and turned behind me at the clicking of metal. I turned my head to the side, watching the guard from the corner of my eye.  
The guard had drawn a concealable baton, holding it at his side.

"Keep in line Wilde, or I'll put you in your place".

I turned away from the guard, grating my lips with my teeth. Soon I could taste iron, blood. I wiped at it, looking at the blood, there wasn't much, not enough to worry about anyway. Turning back I caught Judy looking at me, she shook her head lightly. Her eyes drifted away from me, I looked down at the chains.  
Silence claimed the room once more, still haunted by tension. I thought to myself.  
 _"Would they even let me out?"_  
Minutes passed between us, minutes of complete silence as the wait stretched on. The entire time, Judy refused to even glance at me. I didn't say a word, I wasn't looking for her attention. The horn on the door sounded, a jolt of static came through again.

"Well. That was disappointing, hey Judy? Got a special guest coming. Just a heads up".

I looked over at Judy again, she turned to the one way mirror.  
"Who is it? The chief coming down here?"

"No. It's that guy- what's his name? Harahviin. Yeah. The detective. That and Bogo threw me in the mix, I'm partnering up with you now apparently. Yay?"

A look of confusion grew across her face.  
"He threw you in with me?"

"Yep".

Judy gave a weak smirk, in disbelief probably.  
"Why?"

"The detective requested to have you accompany him, and he wanted some assistance in terms of numbers so Bogo threw me to him".

 _"It sounded like they agreed to let me go"._

I straightened myself up, looking over at the mirror.  
"So you guys agreed?" My tail started swishing lightly, maybe I could do something for her.

"I don't know, he just said the detective was on his way and he wants Judy to accompany him, and that I'm going to be accompanying him as well. They never said anything".

I shook my head dismissively.  
"If they haven't agreed then why are they sending a detective?"

There wasn't a response for a moment, the automated door which popped open earlier at its sounding was shoved open. A strange looking. . . deer? With an oddly long neck slipped in through the door, looking at the guard and flicking his thumb to the door.  
"Take over in the monitoring room. I got this from here".

"Ha. Alright, where's the popcorn?" The guard squeezed past him, muttering to his uniform about the detective as the door slammed shut, its locks clanking about.

"Ready to crack down on this case Hopps?" The. . . deer. Thing twisted its neck, its length making it look strange.

I stared at him, I couldn't remember seeing something like him before.  
"Are you part giraffe or something? Seriously your fucking neck".

"I'm a gerenuk Nick. Seriously, your emotions". I felt the heat come back, him mocking my. . . never mind.  
I eyed him as he approached Judy.

"Asshole".

The 'gerenuk' turned to me, smirking in confidence.  
"I'm gonna end this right now".  
He took a step forward and raised a hand at me.  
"Seriously, if you're going to start on me, I'll tell you right now, you can tie weights to your legs and go swimming".

Judy covered her mouth, turning her head to the side and lowering herself. She started breathing heavily, croaking repeatedly.  
She flung herself back up straight, letting out a sigh.  
"That's too far Denny".

The gerenuk turned back to her.  
"Really? Why are you laughing then?"

Another jolt of static came through, catching the attention of everyone.  
"Cut it out. Harahviin's here".

I looked over at the one way mirror.  
"Didn't take very long". I eyed the gerenuk.

Everyone in the room including me turned at the horn of the door sounding again, and popping open once more.  
An antelope gave it a shove, stepping through into the room.  
"Step back in line Silvertail. I'm in charge now".

"Yes sir, I apologise".

The detective stepped over to Judy. The gerenuk stepped against the mirror.  
"Judy Hopps I believe? Detective Jebediah Harahviin. Good work with our asset". He offered his hand out to her, she took a moment to realise his gesture, shaking his hand.

"Good work? I thought she almost lost him". The gerenuk snickered.

The detective turned to him, folding his arms.  
"It was a close call, but she pulled it off. I'm pretty sure if any other officer had that happen, and he'd be dead".

The detective let his arms drop, straightening himself.  
"I'm sure if anyone else took that interrogation, there'd be a few injured officers and a dead fox".

"He's already injured an officer". Glancing over at me.

"As have many other prisoners Silvertail. Set aside the talk, we're wasting time". The detective turned to me, stepping over and folding his arms.

"I believe you're Nick? I apologise for the remarks that officer has made, he's always been a disruptive one".

I chuckled at his comment, looking at the gerenuk.  
"Yeah, I've gotten that feeling already". A chill returned, writhing inside my chest.  
 _"What if they don't let me out?_ "

"So I've been told you've agreed to tell us something about Briggard, on the condition of your release".

I twisted myself forward, ignoring the prick of pain in my side, I raised my arms only be stopped by the chains.

"Just a precaution on our part Nick, you tried to kill yourself and you've injured an officer".

I shook my head, that was obvious enough.  
"I know. You going to let me out or not?" The detective rolled his shoulders, taking a step back.

"You're suicidal, you've injured an officer, and have now been confirmed to be a drug addict. I can't say that letting you walk out without any conditions would be a likely occurrence, but we can come to an agreement I think".

I kept my eyes locked on him, twisting my wrists about.  
"I walk out or I don't talk".

"You can't just walk out when this is over, not after what you've done".

I grew silent. A blank state of being consumed me, a chilling itch ran down my neck. What was the point of anything further?

My eyes caught the detective looking back over at Judy.  
"We can put you on parole. That's the closest you'll get to walking out of here, and almost no prisoner has gotten that for things like you've done. It's the only offer you're going to get".

I took a moment to think about that, my blank state being wiped away. So close.  
 _"It's good enough, isn't it?"_ A few moments of silence passed, the detective waited. Patiently.  
I wasn't exactly trusting of them, questions raised.

"If I agree, what would the conditions of my parole be?"

"You'd have to seek professional counselling, make frequent contact with a parole officer, absolutely no drugs or alcohol of any kind I think and obtain a legitimate occupation listed in the system, no more of your law skirting shenanigans".

I shook my head, looking back up at him to check if he took it as an answer.  
"When you say frequent, you mean?"

"Weekly. There'd definitely be a few more circumstances but we'll negotiate those further if you agree".

I thought further to myself, as much as I was tempted to stand ground with my circumstances, I knew at this point it wouldn't get anywhere.  
 _"Is it even worth it? I think I might as well rot in here"._

"It's only fair Nick, if any other predator did the things you did, they'd have been executed. Instead, you're being set free on parole".

I looked back at the detective, I couldn't help but ask about one thing.  
"My apartment, is that still liveable?"

The detective turned away from me, peering into the one way mirror.  
"The officers made a mess of the place, stripped the whole thing down. I'll tell you though, we found nothing incriminating, set aside the possession of heroin, an excessive amount of alcohol, not illegal, but worth noting, and an awful lot of other pharmaceuticals. There wasn't any damage that you didn't do yourself, except the lock".

"I'd be allowed to move back in there?"

"Yes. It's a legitimate residence, you've done nothing wrong with it, set aside having your substances".

I sat back into my seat, staying silent for minutes. Thinking if I should take this. I couldn't decide if it was worth it.  
I took a final look at the folder, and the photos of a shaved Briggard. Again I looked over at Judy, who seemed eager for my answer.

Tapping the desk a few times trying to decide, I shook my head.  
"Okay. I'll help you with this case". I muttered underneath my breath.

I looked over at Judy again, who was smiling. Though for what?  
The detective stepped back, looing through the one way mirror again.  
"Send it to the chief, let him know we've got a lead".

I let out a sigh, twisting my chains around.  
"Can you undo these? The carvings mean something, I think. I'll need internet access".

Judy looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Internet access? Why?"

I looked down at the folders again, hesitant to explain.  
I shook it off, I've already said too much to stop now.  
"The carvings mean something. . . I think I know what it's pointing to. I can't be entirely sure though, but I have a good idea".

The gerenuk stepped forward from the mirror, annoyed.  
"How about you actually explain instead of being evasive? Sound like a good idea?"

"Settle down Silvertail, go get a computer or something".

Ignoring the comment of the gerenuk I focused my attention on Judy who stepped out from her seat, jotting towards the door.  
"What about the internet access on my phone, would that do?" She looked over at me.

"Anything that has internet access".

The detective turned to her.  
"It'll do, a little unorthodox but. It'll do".

My head drifted to the door which had sounded again, popping open with the crunching of automated locks. I eyed Judy as she slipped out the propped open door, taking a moment to shove it closed with great effort.  
The detective spoke over the clanking of the doors locks.  
"So what exactly do you need internet access for Wilde?"

I bit my lip, I wanted to be evasive again, it felt odd. . . to just tell them an important part of my friends doings.  
"The carvings, they repeat a erhh. . . a phrase of sorts. SS-22". I lowered my face to the table, scratching myself.  
"He'd use a phrase quite often, Briggard. SS-22, he always tied it to Iridium. I'm thinking that an answer revolves around it".

The detective glanced back over at the one way mirror.  
"So you need internet access to check the details of Iridium?"

'Denny' face palmed in disbelief.  
"All this for a gecko search, really?"

"Seems that way, Silvertail".

'Denny' shook his head, glancing at me as he started raising his voice.  
"That's it? That's all you've got to say?! Really?! How the fuck did it get to the point of having rely on this bastard to get us somewhere, when to get somewhere all we had to do was punch Iridium into a fucking browser?!"

I felt trapped, it felt like a fight was about to break out and I couldn't move.  
The detective stepped closer to Denny, standing his ground with a blank expression.  
"Maybe it's because we've never heard of something like that before. Briggard was an evasive one, suiting for an ocelot. Sure you've got the phrases like 'Wolfpack' and whatever for clubs and such where people get up to all kinds of crazy stuff, but a phrase so specific and random, chances of someone stumbling on that are next to none. Use your head for once Silvertail. Sure, it's seems pretty damn obvious now, I feel like an idiot. But 'hiding in plain sight' you ever hear that before? Besides that, 'Je'? 'SS-22'? who'd guess that'd relate to Iridium? We thought it meant Jess, someone who was aged at twenty two. Stuff like that".

"You're trying to say that this Briggard was so damn evasive, that not once out of all the times that he's probably gone ahead and used that, it's never been leaked, or he hasn't cocked up and left his tracks in the dirt?"

"Yes, exactly. I know you haven't actually read anything around this case, Bogo just threw you to me because I asked for assistance. That and this questioning wasn't formally scheduled. So I'll clue you in, Briggard has always been under the radar. Why do you think our officers were so keen on getting Nick and Finnick exactly? Can you tell me that Silvertail?"

I started to get a little nervous, what was the gerenuk's deal anyway?  
 _"Is he that sensitive over his neck?"_

"Why the hell are you asking me that?! Didn't you say you were going to 'clue me in'? Have you gone senile or something?"

"Use your head you dumbass, it's because Nick and Finnick were a good chance of getting to him, but we never found anything to allow an arrest on either of them either. Settle down and link it yourself, it's pretty bad that you're acting more aggressively then the chained predator in the seat over there. What're you so worked up about?"

I watched the gerenuk as he turned to me, clenching his fist. With unrest stirring, I glanced at the detective, still in my seat. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Think carefully about your next move Silvertail, it could cost you your badge. That and a police brutality charge if you're thinking what I think you're thinking".

The detective rubbed his forehead, in annoyance I think.  
"Seriously Denny, calm down. I'm starting to think it's your instincts at work, you male gerenuks are pretty territorial".

I chuckled at his comment. A gerenuk getting aggressive in the presence of a male antelope.

Denny sighed, dragging himself back up against the mirror and leaning against it.  
"Fine. Sorry sir".

"It's fine, this time. You need to work on your anger issues, you'll be lucky if nobody makes a complaint about this, you'll be under review if you get another complaint against you for your attitude".

"I know sir. Sorry".

"Right".  
The detective shook his head, taking Judy's seat across the desk while she was out of the room.  
"Attitude like that makes me think that it's prey who need collars, keep it up and others will start thinking the same, remember that".

The detective flipped through the files on the, looking over at me.  
"I'm glad that Judy managed to pull off the last attempt. Though I don't think it would've happened in the first place if she wasn't so stubborn".

He caught my attention, I felt uncomfortable in this place, with the detective talking about it so casually.  
"What do you mean by that?"

"She ordered for you to go in un cuffed and alone with her, we argued against it but she was rather convincing with her explanation, she thought she could get through to you. She didn't have any clue how bad your situation was. She's too naïve for her own good I say".

Denny spoke up in Judy's defence.  
"She's still a damn good officer, she's naïve but still good at her job".

The detective looked over at him.  
"I didn't say she wasn't. She's just naïve, and I'm thinking that'll be her undoing if things keep up".

"Can't argue with that, things are getting bad out there. Civil unrest is just. . ."

"Yeah, things haven't been this bad for a long time, and this case is just making things a lot worse".

"We're getting on top of it finally. We can settle things down once this is over".

"I hope. Otherwise we'll have riots soon".

A jolt of static came through.  
"I'm surprised we haven't had one yet. After that case that Judy got into in that apartment building, people were pissed to say the least. They're saying that the collars did that to him, made him do that. Something needs to be done".

The detective looked at the one way mirror.  
"The predators are rightfully pissed about that one. There's no way to deny that the collars caused that, but still the politicians and general public won't stop from saying otherwise and keep on going on about how that's why they need the collars. They're not exactly willing to consider the evidence that says otherwise".

Denny stepped away from the mirror.  
"In fairness if we just took the collars off, there'd be a lot of predators who'd just attack us knowing that they there isn't anything to shock them if they do".

"I'd say they wouldn't because they'd know that's what'll happen, but people are stupid and they'll do things without thinking".

Things grew quiet again. Minutes passed of complete silence.  
Soon the slience was broken with the sounding of the door, the door propped open and Judy shoved it forward with great effort.

I tracked her movement, she walked across and placed her phone in front of me, with a face of fear. But I could tell she wasn't fearful of me, she was scared for me.  
She stood across the desk, at the detectives side who was still seated. The room was quiet once more. They were all looking at me, quietly. I wasn't keen on wasting anymore time.

I looked down at the phone in front of my chained hands, I grabbed it, its size making it a little odd to hold. She'd already brought up the internet app.  
The phones size made it a little more difficult to type, but I got it up quickly.

 _"Iridium. Discovered first in 1803, boiling point- 4701k. Atomic number- 77. Density- 22.5622"._  
I read over it once again. A wave heat overwhelmed me, I realised now what it was referring to.

"Another night of work. I'll see you guys later, I'm heading to the ocelot den".

Me and Finnick both looked at Briggard as he stepped out from the back of the van. Rolling down the window, Finnick stuck his head out the van as Briggard walked past it.  
"The ocelot den? The hell you talking about?"

I saw Briggard clench his fist. I don't think he meant to say that. We both waited for an answer, Briggard started walking away without looking.  
"1803. Remember that number. You'll find yourself there if you need it".

"English! Do you speak it?!" I shook my head as Finnick pulled himself back into the window and set his van into drive and pulled out from the alleyway, sighing in annoyance.

"What'd he mean by that?" I looked back through the windows at the back of the van. I didn't think dropping him off on his own was a good idea.

"I don't know Nick, he's fucking weird. Mood swings n' shit". He checked the side of his window before accelerating.

"Makes me wonder how often you talk behind my back big guy". I looked over at him with a smirk.

He didn't look at me, he kept his focus on the road.  
"I try, but he doesn't care about that stuff".

I chuckled at Finnick's remark.  
"At least you're honest".

"Yep".

After a few moments, Finnick chuckled.  
"The ocelot den, sounds like a strip club, pay that thing a visit at some point".

I shook my head, amused.  
"Sounds about right".

I clenched my hand, forming a fist. I glanced back over at Judy and the detective.  
Switching over to the keypad I punched in Briggard's number. I never kept it on any phone, I did my best to memorise it.

* * *

 **The phone number below was just made up on the spot, I have no clue if this has any similarities to a real one, any resemblance is just coincidence.  
I just thought it wouldn't be the worst idea to make that clear.**

* * *

 _"037-335-4651"_  
I waited as it attempted to make the call I knew that it wouldn't pick up, but I was checking for something.

I looked over as Denny stepped towards me. He noticed I called someone.  
"What're you doing?" He stepped over to my side, looking at the attempted call. He jumped back alertly.

"He's making a call to someone". The detective got out of his seat. Judy stood back, I noticed her holding the grip of a stun gun at her holster.  
A stun gun this time, but not the last time? An odd detail.

"Wilde. What are you doing?" The detective glanced over at the one way mirror. I think they were about to send more people in.

I put the phone down, in a gesture of cooperation. I wasn't trying to do anything to screw them over.  
"I'm just trying something. It could help".

"That didn't answer my question".

I started to panic, I wasn't trying to do anything.  
"I was just checking Briggard's phone number, it's not on the system, or on any other phone".

I was relieved to see everyone settle down. I smiled as things quietened, in terms of tension.  
Though Denny was still doubtful.  
"If it isn't on the system, or any other phone, how'd you get it?"

"He told me. I don't know how he kept his off the system, but he'd give us phones to talk to him on, cheap prepaid ones. We'd make a single call to him and then destroy the phones".

The keypad on the phone crashed. Which was odd, I was expecting a time out, but for the thing to just crash. . .  
I reached over to the phone, slowly. I kept looking over at all of them to make sure they were fine with it.

I punched it back into the keypad again, adding a few more numbers this time.  
 _"037-335-4651-1803"_

The same thing happened again, the phone crashed on the call. This time. . . something eerie happened.  
The screen, shut off. Then flashed on, the screen flickered repeatedly and turned black. The screen lagged badly, something was going on but it was extremely laggy.  
Words flickered across the screen, the lag making it both annoying and still eerie.  
 _"Bunny Burrow- Seek'th- Shahara Square-"_

The screen shut off again, flickering for another moment.  
 _"The roads between- seek the sirens-"._

 _"The ringing shall guide thee"._

* * *

 **Dark, oh dark. What are you? How is it that you can strike fear into the hearts of many, but at the same time, bring nostalgia? What are you exactly, dark?  
Dark. What are you exactly?**

 **Shadows do not spawn from the depths of your reaches. It only exists when there is a light to cast it. Shadow and dark, two different things.  
What the dark is exactly? That is a very good question.**

* * *

 **Alright! Another chapter has reached completion. I'm sorry this took so long to finish, but there were many ways this could've gone and it took a while to make a decision and ensure that it wasn't a complete screw up. I'm also going to stop being lazy and actually focus on this more, another chapter should be out in the next few days or so. So if a few days pass and I haven't posted, feel free to yell at me for not posting and to hurry up.**

 **Stay tuned for more, and I'll see you in the next chapter! I think. . .**


	8. To Seek The Unknown

**I'm back the next day with another chapter in this story after releasing the preview, because I've decided to stop being lazy.**

 **As usual reviews, comments, questions, criticism and such will be read and any questions will be answered, depending on the question.**

* * *

Judy's view

"Searching the area is our objective. We're not going on an assault". My anxiety only grew with the passing of seconds. I strapped the vest around myself, checking if it was secure. I looked back over to the detective who was loading shells into the feed of a pump action shotgun.

"Sir, isn't it kind contradictive for you to say we're not going on an assault and to then bring a shotgun?" The detective ignored me, continuing to load shells from a case of ammunition beside him on the passenger seat of the van. He held it up, cocking it in preparation. I mounted the radio to my vest, clipping it in place and ensuring its strength.  
The detective walked past me, holding the shotgun at the ejection port.

"Yeah it is, we're going after something that Briggard himself set up, who knows what he could be keeping there. Or if there's anybody who wouldn't be happy to see us".  
The detective tossed the shotgun over to Denny, who caught it by the rib, nearly dropping it.

"Hey! Try being careful, it's a damn shotgun". Denny shook his head and climbed into the back of the van where Nick was being kept, handcuffed.

I turned away from the detective heading to the passenger seat, my palms starting to get sweaty.

"You worry yourself too much Silvertail, and you're usually telling me to chill. The safety's there for a reason".

I grabbed the case of ammunition with my sweating palms, calling out to the detective.  
Denny was still shouting at the detective.  
"The safety's a mechanism, mechanisms can malfunction ya' know. Trying to not get shot in the face".

"Right, because a safety malfunction would pull the trigger". The detective checked the cartridge of his stun gun.

"Harahviin? You forgot the case of ammunition". I held it to him, he took it, feeling around the box for a moment.

"Thanks, you nervous or something? I'm presuming it's your sweat on the box, yes?" He jotted around the side of the van, climbing in and dealing with the case of shells.  
I climbed into the seat of the van, the detective climbed in at the wheel.

"We're only bringing the shotgun in case". He was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't helping.

He looked back through the window of the van, into the back.  
"Everything alright there?"

"Yeah, just making sure Wilde isn't going anywhere".

The detective shook his head, annoyed.  
"So you're saying you didn't cuff him before I gave you a damn shotgun?"

"I did, I'm just checking".

I turned to the detective, who looked back at me.  
"Why are you nervous? I thought you went through that situation in the apartment just fine".

I took a moment to recompose myself before going any further.  
"I was nervous then, and I'm more nervous now because you seem convinced that there's something that you need a shotgun for, but you're not telling us what it is. I knew what I was heading into at the apartment, that was someone with a gun. I don't know what's waiting at wherever we're going and it's killing me".

"True, and you've got a fair point. I'd be nervous too, but I've been through stuff like this more times than I can remember and you get used to it after awhile".

I thought about what he said for a moment. We both turned to the rear view window when Denny slammed his fist against it.  
"We're good to go back here". I heard the back doors of the van closing. Me and the detective both put on our seatbelts and he started the ignition and began reversing.

"H-how do you do it?" I asked him as he turned from the police station.

"Hmm, the violence you mean?"

I swallowed my own saliva, starting to get distressed thinking back to the apartment.  
"How can you just get used to it? How?"

"You're a good officer, a damn good one, but you're still new, relatively and I understand that the apartment case was your first real sight of how ugly things can get".

I wiped my paws across my pants, sweeping away the sweat before continuing.  
"That didn't answer my question. Sir".

The detective ignored me for a moment, looking at a bear who crossed the street as we stopped at a set of traffic lights.  
Denny started yelling out from the back.

"What're you doing Harahviin?! Just put the sirens on and hurry up, I haven't got all day".

The detective glanced at the mirror to the back.  
"We're trying to draw as little attention as possible Silvertail".

"Why?! We have a fucking sho-"  
The detective reached over his shoulder and shut the grate, mostly silencing Denny.  
"Does he ever shut up?" The detective glanced at me before the light turned green and he turned right.

"As far as I can remember, no".  
I took a moment to think about his question.  
"Wait. Sir, I got the feeling you two knew each other, you should know by now".

The detective shook his head dismissively.  
"I don't really. We just chat for a few minutes every now and then. That and I know he's disruptive because of all the complaints and warnings he's gotten".

I took a breath, turning to face the window.  
"Yeah, he's got a short fuse".

The detective chuckled lightly.  
"I can't blame him entirely, it seems to me that he just prefers to get his job done and go home. Though he doesn't put much thought into how he gets it done it looks like".

I didn't respond to that one. He was right, and there wasn't really anything else to say.  
A few minutes of silence passed as we continued travelling across Sahara Square.

"I'm still glad you were there at Wilde's first interrogation".

I clenched a fist lightly. Seeing Nick holding a gun to his own head, about pull the trigger. . .  
"Why is that sir exactly? I know you said it back at the station, but I'm not entirely convinced that's the case".

"True. I wasn't entirely honest about why I was glad you were there".

I turned back over to look at him, he glanced at me for a moment before turning back to focus on the road.  
"I'm glad you were there because you were just the person he needed to see beg him to not shoot himself. Anyone else had that case, he would've pulled the trigger".

"You're just repeating what you said at the station. Sir".

I noticed the detective flex the palm of his hand, he was frustrated. I think, but what about?  
"Sorry officer. Though that is why".

"You actually care about people. That's why I'm glad you were there with him. It was because Wilde is broken, I've seen it before and even with his ticket out of there being in his hand, there was still a dim flicker of hope. That's the thing with most people, they'll cling to whatever scrap of hope they find no matter how bad things are. They always give things one last chance".

I was confused by the detectives last statement, I straightened my self in my seat.  
"What do you mean sir? How's that a bad thing?" It didn't make sense for him to talk about people clinging to hope as if were a bad thing right after saying that he was glad that I showed Nick a flicker of it.

He sighed and shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter, let's just get there".  
The detective reached over his shoulder and opened the grate.  
"Wilde?"

I looked into the back, Nick was sitting on the far end near the doors, his hands cuffed behind his back and chained to the bolting of the vans seats.

The detective shook his head, started to get annoyed with him.  
"Wilde?"

"What?"

"Where do you think it was pointing to?"

A few moments of silence passed, Nick glanced out onto the road through the grate.  
"I thought maybe it was just somewhere in the clearings between Sahara Square and wherever. I think that it's actually at the old lumber mill along that trading route".

I heard Denny shuffle his shotgun around, it clattered about as he tried to move it.  
"Why there?"

I looked over in the back again, Nick looked over at Denny.  
"I think 'the sirens' are referencing that fire that took out that mill about, what was it? About seventeen years ago?"

I realised the area he was describing, it made sense with what happened.  
Turning to look back over at Nick I tapped at the grate to grab his attention.  
"That mill that the Victahviorgh family owned? That makes a lot of sense, they were a rich family in Bunny Burrow, and their largest mill was set up on an acreage some distance away from the place along the trading routes".

"That and they were a huge supplier to the Moleward Construction company in Sahara Square". He added to my sentence.

The detective looked at me, with curiosity written on his face.  
"The trading routes? I didn't know anyone set an establishment up there, no one's really used those for nearly seventy years".

Nick shouted to the detective.  
"There was a fire that broke out, it killed around one hundred workers and tore through the forest, it took almost all of Bunny Burrow's fire defence force to get the thing under control".

Denny chuckled at the whole thing.  
"Seek the sirens, sounds like we found them".

Nick tossed his head back and closed his eyes.  
"You don't say".

The detective let out a sigh of discontent, looking into the back at Denny.  
"It's gonna be a few hours of driving at least. Get comfy".

Nick laughed at the detectives suggestion.  
"That's a little hard when you're handcuffed detective".

* * *

Judy's view

The anxiety returned when Harahviin halted the van. Ahead of us now was the decrepit remnants of the Victahviorgh lumber mill.  
It was mostly charred and moulded pieces of infrastructure cobbled together in a pile. There was barely anything left standing.  
I looked over at the detective who glanced back at me.

"If what Wilde is talking about is in there somewhere, we're going to need more gear".  
He put his elbow on the dashboard and rubbed his forehead, yawning as he propped the door open and climbed out.

"Silvertail, we're here. Only fire if you are fired upon first". The detective drew his stun gun and jotted around to the back of the van.

"Got it. I'm guessing you'll have me take point?"

I propped open my own door and slipped out, dropping to the ground. I stepped back over to the door and closed it shut before meeting the others around the back.  
They already un cuffed Nick and handed him my phone. He thought maybe something else would work.

The look on Nick's face was haunting still, his eyes lifeless. Almost identical to the corpse in the apartment. I turned away from him, it was hard to see someone like that.  
I looked back over at them, Nick had his back turned to me, fiddling with my phone.  
After a few moments Nick stepped back from the detective and Denny, watching the phone.  
Soon Nick flinched and covered his ear with his hand. He shook himself before turning in an almost random direction and straightening himself.

A awkward moments passed, with the detective holding his stun gun tight and Denny ready with a shotgun. Soon Nick simply dropped my phone without care, leaving cracked on the ground and dragged himself in the direction he was facing.

The detective jumped in front of Denny and raised his stung gun.  
"Remain still, or I will shoot Wilde".

* * *

 **How is it that people dub shadow and dark one and the same? 'Tis quite clear that they are two different things when people kindle the light they trust so dearly, they will push back the dark, but the shadows shall linger, and deepen with light.**

* * *

 **There we are with another chapter complete. I was tired at the time of finishing this up to post so if there's any issues with, I'll fix them.**

 **Stay tuned and I'll see you in the next chapter. . . I think.**


	9. Cursed Journeys

**Another chapter is out, and only a day or two after the last one. I'll give you a warning, there's a very high chance I'll rewrite this chapter. It feels as if it's off, like this wasn't up to par. I'll decide later unless you guys want me to continue immediately.**

 **As usual reviews, comment, criticism, questions and such will all be read and responded to, depending on the question.**

* * *

Nick's view

The detective shouted at me to stay where I was, before he fired on me with his stun gun. I continued to drag my own feet to the shrubbery off from the dirt tracks leading to the mill. Almost as if my nose were bleeding it felt like, my ears were throbbing internally. The obnoxious whistling was off in the distant shrubbery, why can't they hear it?

The detective's voice was muffled by the whistling, which grew louder as the seconds passed. I looked back over to the group, Judy held her stun guns grip still in the holster, the detective was aiming his at me, and Denny was ready with his shotgun. I clenched a fist, indecisive of my next move, but it would suffice, I'm staying still, just like he wanted. I twisted my body towards them again, with my arms up. The whistling got louder, it was starting to give me a headache. It was quite clear that they couldn't hear it.

I yelled out to them, calling them over to the direction of the whistling.  
"There's s-something over here!" The whistling grew louder still. I couldn't hear anything else, I started to panic, was it even real?

The group began moving over to me, their weapons ready. With the noise only growing louder I grabbed the sides of my head, trying to cover my ears, block out the whistling.  
It wasn't any good, the whistling grew louder, starting to tear into my head with a crippling pain. I tried to find the group, but I was disoriented, I couldn't tell what was happening, where anything was. I started to sweat profusely, what was happening? I couldn't tell at this point where the whistling was coming from, it was so loud I couldn't think straight anymore, the pain caused my legs to nearly give way, I lost my own balance. I curled up on the ground, wrenching the fur and flesh of my skull, desperately trying to take control and block the whistling, only to no avail.

Scratching at my own forehead with the tips of my retracted claws I tried to make the whistling stop. I rolled onto my back, curling up my knees and holding my ears, only for the whistling to shut off. I was panting heavily from the pain, and the whistling had caused ringing in my ears that continued even after the whistling had stopped. I laid across the ground, trying to regain my senses. The area around me became clear again, I was able to focus on my surroundings and tell where things were. The detective was standing over me, aiming his stun gun at my chest. I raised an arm up, trying to gesture that I think I was okay. A crushing pain lingered, still I looked around as I could, trying to make sense of what just happened.

Judy was over in the distance still, further than I was. I think it's where the whistling was coming from. I wasn't sure what had just happened.  
She was panting heavily, holding a large stone in her hand. I looked over to the detective, who was still aiming his stun gun at me. I raised both my arms up in assurance before slowly pulling my self up to sit on the ground. Sitting up made everything rush forward into my head, disorienting me again for a brief moment. I rubbed my forehead, trying to soothe the pain, it didn't help. As short as it was, the whistling was extremely painful.

"The hell was that about Wilde?" The detective stepped back, giving me some space to get up, I glanced back at him. I felt like I needed to throw up.

"Seriously? You- you couldn't hear that?" I panted heavily as I spat words at him weakly, still trying to process what'd happened.

"I didn't hear anything, it looked like you went feral or something, I thought it was going to be the next case". I watched him holster his stun gun before I did anything else.

Denny came over, glancing over at Judy. I followed his head, looking over as well before trying to get up. I rolled onto my knees and stood up, taking a moment to get my balance as blood rushed to my head again.  
"There was, a whistling sound of some kind". I grabbed my forehead again, still caressing the fur.

"You hear anything Silvertail?" I swallowed my own saliva, taking a few more moments for things to straighten out.

Judy started walking over to us, dropping the stone. She was breathing heavily.  
"Sir, there's- there's a- hatch of some kind over- there. I smashed some kind of speaker with a rock, sorry sir".

Denny shook his head, annoyed.  
"You just ran over there and smashed it without thinking? What if it-"

The detective jumped in, stopping Denny from going any further.  
"That's enough from you Denny. Sounds like it was playing a high frequency whistle. It was a good move on her part, thoughtless but it worked. I think".

Judy glanced up at me with a weak smirk. I looked away, over at the detective.  
Denny started muttering to himself.  
"The whistling will guide thee".

I looked back over at Judy. I wondered about one thing.  
"Cheers".

I took in a breath before continuing.  
"How'd you hear that? No one else heard it".

"The father of one of my nieces works at a pawn shop, someone brought in an illegal item a while ago. It was a sound generator designed to incapacitate predators, it made a faint whistling sound for most prey, there was a faint whistling sound over there. I thought that maybe it was the same thing".

The detective chuckled at Judy's reasoning.  
"Right. Before the shock collars were introduced about thirty years back people used high frequency whistles to manage predator mischief, usually amped them up with something. They were restricted when the segregation ended, only allowed to have them in certain places, then they were made illegal when the collars were made".

Denny shook his head.  
"A predator using predator sound pacifiers? At what point are you going to stop calling Briggard evasive and say he was fucking nuts?"

I thought to myself for a moment, why didn't that set off my collar?  
I turned back to the detective, something was up.  
"Why didn't my collar set off? The thing didn't even turn on".

"That's because I had it wirelessly set to only shock you on command, didn't want our only asset getting injured by his collar unless it was necessary. That's all".

I eyed the detective, distrusting of him. He said himself that any other predator who did the things I did would've been executed. What's to stop him from throwing me back in under the charge of collar tampering and kill me anyway for what I have done? I kept quiet, there was nothing to say about that.

Judy tapped on the hatch, the clanging drawing my attention. I walked over to the hatch with the others close behind me.  
The hatch had a black painted protrusion of some kind underneath a lever. The protrusion was clamped with a padlock, standard, one that you could buy from pretty much anywhere, which was odd. He'll have a bunker of some kind hidden out in the old trading routes and then get sloppy with the entrance, what?

I cracked my wrist, flicking it about.  
"Locked, shit".

The detective turned to Denny.  
"Silvertail. There's a door breaching sledgehammer in the van, go get it".

"Yes sir".

I turned around and looked at the detective. As much I was wanting to get out on parole, I just thought of something.  
"Aren't you going to need a warrant or something to break in there?"

The detective looked over at Judy.  
"I think coming across a suspicious bunker out in the old trading routes and having its entrance rigged up to something illegal would give us probable cause to search".

I glanced over at Judy, I wasn't sure about that validity of it.  
"You have a fair point".

Denny came back over with a sledgehammer over his shoulder, holding his shotgun at its ejection port.  
"Sir, hold the shotgun would you?" He passed the shotgun to the detective who grabbed it by the pump.

"Alright, we're about to crack down on this case, stand back".

I stepped back, with Judy at my side as the detective watched from behind Denny as he readied the sledgehammer for an overhead swing at the padlock.  
Denny brought the sledgehammer against the padlock with all his strength, making a piercing clank of metal as the hammer bashed against the lock.  
The latch that joined the padlock and the protrusion came loose from the bolting. The detective stepped up to it tugging on the lock, nothing, it didn't budge.

"Looks like the latch that opens the damn thing came loose, but the padlock's holding it down. Denny?"

"You need me to hit it again sir?"

The detective held his arm out and Denny handed him the sledgehammer and was handed the shotgun.  
"Give me a moment to put this back, we'll shoot the lock open".

Denny readied his shotgun, calling out to the detective.  
"Wouldn't it be better to keep the hammer so I can shoot the lock and you bash it the rest of the way?"

The detective turned back, holding the sledgehammer.  
"Yeah, should probably do that".

"It'd be a good idea".

The detective stepped back over to the hatch, standing beside Denny, keeping some distance.  
"You ready sir?"

"Do it".

Denny clicked off the guns safety and unloaded a shell into the padlock, its thunder like roar which echoed through the area made me cover my ears, the pain in my skull pricking again because of it as the pellets smashed against the lock. It came mostly loose, the lock had huge chunks of it taken out, barely holding together, but still too strong for someone to pry off with their hands alone.  
The detective stepped in front of the lock as Denny cocked the shotgun again and stepped aside, the detective smashed the lock with the hammer, a single swing breaking not the padlock, but the structure it was bound to. Denny stepped over again and pried the plating of the protrusion from the hatch, revealing a numbered keypad, its bottom chipped by the hammers impact.

The detective looked over at me.  
"There's a number pad of some kind, you think you know the code?"

I shrugged.  
"I don't know, it's probably something to do with Iridium".

The detective laughed at my statement.  
"It wouldn't be the biggest surprise, also remind Judy to pick her phone up before we leave".

"I'll have to get it fixed because of Slick Nick here".

She wandered off from us, heading over to where I dropped her phone. I walked over to the number pad and dropped to my knees, looking at the number pad.  
"Seventy seven- twenty two?" I clenched my fist as an deep beeping came from the number pad.

"It's four digits it seems".

I looked over at Denny.  
"That's obvious". I looked back over at the number pad which had reset.  
"1803?" The number pad sounded with a deep beeping again, annoying me.  
It reset again, I thought about Iridium. "2446?" It beeped in a deep fashion again, making me growl in annoyance, I'm so close.  
"4428?" There was a clicking sound that came from the lever.

"That was different, I guess you got it right".

I looked back over at Judy, stepping up and moving away from the hatch.  
"It seems that way".

I watched Denny as he grabbed the lever and twisted it around the hatch, eventually prying it open, revealing a ladder down to it.  
The detective grabbed the shotgun and handed it to Denny as he stepped back from the opening.  
"Taking point?"

"That's why I'm giving you the shotgun".

Denny grabbed it by the ejection port, checking the safety. He looked down into the opening before turning around and lowering himself, climbing down the ladder.

A few moments of silence passed before he called out to us.  
"It's clear so far, turned the lights on. It's pretty interesting down here to say the least!"

The detective stepped over and peered into the opening, looking at the dim flicker of light down the bottom.  
"What's down there?!"

"There's radios, chairs, crates, there's also a bed down here!"

The detective looked over at me and Judy.  
"Hopps, you go down there next, I'll keep an eye on our asset".

"Sir".  
Judy slipped past me and dashed down the opening, sliding down the ladder I think.

"You next Wilde".  
The detective step aside and ushered me to the opening, I stepped onto the ladder and climbed down, getting closer to the flickering light at the bottom.

The detective was directly behind me, or above me since we're on a ladder. I stepped off from the ladder and was in a tight room. It was small, there were a few chairs, and a desk with a bunch of radios laid out across its surface, a map of ZooTopia's districts was on the wall above the radios. There was a bed in the corner with a television. There was a safe in the wall right beside the crates next to the desk. Above the chairs across from the computer was a foam rack, with very specific carvings made out, looking as if it were made to hold an automatic weapon of some kind.

I looked over at the safe, I didn't care about anything else at this point. If he had a safe in here, he was keeping something of deep value.  
I didn't even look at what the others were doing, I didn't care what was left of Briggard's legacy. I just wanted this to be over already.  
I dragged myself over to the safe, head-butting it and grazing my claws against it, I could feel warm liquid running down my nose, but I didn't care, not at this point.  
The safe needed a four digit code, something to with the boiling point I think. That's what everything so far has had to do with, the location, the year of discovery, the phrase, the details, the entry code the boiling point.

"8002" The number pad shut off, then flickered back on again.

"4701" There was a clicking sound of sorts that came from the safe, predictable once you got the hang of the pattern. Which didn't take me very long.

With this being the final step I took the handle and twisted the safe open, there was a bunch of documents inside.  
A single photo of a young dog of some kind was among the tops of them I grabbed it to see if this was going to get me out.

"Bring him home, promise me".

* * *

 **I'm probably going to rewrite this, or add something. I don't know at this point.**

 **I've only released this a day or two after the last one, perhaps that is why I feel as if it isn't up to par.**

 **Oh also I'll go back to the last chapter and add another one of those things at the end of them.**


	10. Among The Lost

**Okay so here we are with another chapter finished. I'll be working on another chapter and that should be out relatively soon.**

 **As usual, comments, reviews, questions and criticism will be read and responded to if I can respond.**

 **I'll see you at the bottom of the screen.**

* * *

Nick's view

I sighed lightly with discontent, it was a single photo of a young Hyena, or he looked young, maybe in his teen years.  
"Bring him home, promise me". Was written in the corner, Briggard was put up to finding him, that much was clear now.

I think I remember something about a Hyena involved in this, was this the same one?  
There's no question that it was, who else would it be? Though who would've sent Briggard to find him?

I stepped away from the safe, holding the photo out at the detective.  
"Is this going to help?"

I noticed the detective glance at Judy, or maybe the radios on the desk she was trying to use.  
The detective grabbed the photo from my hand, briefly looking over it.  
"It's. . . interesting, but not much help on its own, I presume there's something else in that safe behind you?"

I looked over my shoulder back at Briggard's safe before turning back to the detective and stepping out of his way.  
 _"I'm not a good friend am I? This is all that's left of who Briggard was, and the first thing I do is hand it over to the ZPD, a branch of the government he regarded with nothing but pure hate, but he always hated the government, the collars, prey, other predators, he hated everyone and everything almost, but he was still my friend"._

I thought about this whole scenario for a moment, it didn't make sense.  
 _"He hated almost everyone and everything, but yet he goes searching for a hyena, why? That doesn't make any sense"._

The jolt of static that came from the radios on the desk caught my attention, tearing me away from my thoughts. I glanced over at Judy who was still trying to configure the wiring to all of the radios, they were disconnected when we came here. There wasn't anything coming through just yet, other than the constant flow of white noise. The radios were definitely something of interest no question, they'd have to be linked to something of relative use wouldn't they? They'd be the only form of communication from this place. The white noise was oddly soothing, comforting.

I focused on her more closely, mostly because of the calming white noise. She tirelessly tried to match the wires to the components with haste. I don't think her rushing the process was actually doing anything though. I continued watching her near aimlessly trying to sort the cords feeling an odd satisfaction watching her efforts. She popped in a wire only for the white noise to shut off, she mumbled to herself under her breath, she was kind of cute to watch from here. Judy pulled out a wire, I'm pretty sure it was the one she just popped into the socket. The white noise came back through the radio, she hummed to herself as she used another wire with the socket.

The white noise cut out again as soon as she replaced the last wire. She grunted with its fading, in annoyance I think. What else would it be?  
I still couldn't figure her out, did she really care? I continued looking at her, watching her moves. Instead of ripping out the wire, Judy adjusted the radio from the buttons and switches on the radio's face. There was faint whirring noise coming from the radio as she tuned it, it was a low pitched sound that had random intervals with a kind of ticking sound that was apart of its whirring. She continued to adjust the radio, soon the sound changed from a whirring sound to a garbled sort of grating with random spikes of a whining sound in it. I thought it was quite clear that there was something of meaning with it at this point. Judy was obviously determined to get the radio properly adjusted with her unending efforts. Soon after a few moments of her adjusting, the grating shifted to a distorted voice, I couldn't make out what it was trying to say. She continued until the voice became clear and stepped away to listen.

"-ith them?! For fucks sake! How many lives are those dumb cunts going to keep in agony?! FUCK!" Judy looked over at the detective, her eyes darting over at me briefly. I think she noticed me watching her. The detective raised an eyebrow at the voice that was coming through the radio, slipping past Judy and standing over the desk.

The detective looked over his shoulder and over at Denny, he was clearly worried about something.  
"Is that Bogo?"

"Sounds like him sir".

There was a large shattering sound which made me flinch, catching me off guard.  
"Sir, you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's those fucking wankers up at town hall. They're still whining about the 'necessity' of the collars. Fuck they're stupid".

I noticed the detective clenching his fist at his side.  
"How the fuck did he bug the station without any of us knowing?!"

The detective swung his fist at the air before pointing at Judy.  
"Hopps".

Judy straightened herself up at her superior's calling.  
"Sir?"

I glanced over at Denny, trying to see what he thought of this, he seemed the most level headed about this.  
"I need you to wire up the rest of the radios. How much of the city does this guy have in earshot?"

"Silvertail, start flipping everything over if you have to, strip this place down. Things just got a lot more urgent".

The detective pulled the radio from his belt, clicking it to call in to the station. I noticed his eyes drift over at the radios on the desk before he put the radio back on his belt.  
He ran his fingers through the fur of his scalp thinking about something.  
"How are we going to get any of this back and keep this place secure? The station's bugged, we cant call in, too risky with our only lead".

The detective looked over at Judy who was still configuring the wiring of the radios.  
"Judy, how long u- No. Wait, you can't drive the van, it's too large. I'll have to go".

I sidestepped from the doorway of the ladder trying to move out of the detectives way. He stopped himself when he grabbed the first bar of the ladder, turning back to the room.  
"Silvertail!"

"Yes?"

"Stop with your searching, I need you to follow me up as I leave. You'll need to keep an eye out for anything unusual while I'm gone, I'm giving you permission to use live fire on anyone who isn't apart of the ZPD".

I looked over at the detective who looked back at me.  
"Or an asset".

"Where're you going sir?"

The detective looked at Denny.  
"I'm going to the station, get Bogo somewhere that isn't bugged. If we call in, we might lead whoever's fucked all our other leads over here".

"You can't just use police codes?"

Judy stepped away from the radios, turning to Denny.  
"Our police codes are public, an internet search would tell them what we're saying. We can't risk it".

I looked back to the detective at the tapping of metal, he stepped back from the ladder, running back over to the safe.  
"Just in case, I'm taking these back to the station, give him some insight".

"Wait. It would be better to check the radios, see if he's got something listening in on our own communications".

The detective tore into the files in the safe, turning back to look at Judy again.  
"Hopps!"

Judy turned over to the detective, the radios crackling softly.  
"Sir?"

"I need your phone, I'll call Bogo and tell him to trace the call, that's our best chance of not getting it listened in on".

I watched Judy, slip her hand underneath her vest, struggling to pull out her phone from underneath it.  
She handed to the detective.

He gave it a brief glimpse before turning it on.  
"Screens cracked. Alright. I need you to get those radios on so we can check the other parts of the ZPD. Our radio channels, so I know what to tell him".

The detective turned to Denny.  
"I still need you to get on watch outside. There's a chance our information on Briggard was heard since anyone could be listening in, if anyone shows up, it'll only take one firebomb down the hatch to set this place up. That'll be our only lead gone".

"Sir".

Denny ran past me, I caught his eyes drifting over at me as he stepped through the doorway to the ladder.  
There was the sound of metal clattering as he climbed up.

I was drawn by the sharp sound of grating coming from the radios again, this time with a distorted buzzing sound.  
Judy shook her head, being right in front of the radio with the obnoxiously loud noise. She adjusted the radio from the components on its face, getting the hang of the configuration and setup process of the radios already.

Judy. . . now she was. . . an interesting person to say the least. The way she moved about, trying to get the radios working in a rush, the. . . position of her mouth, how her eyes are perched. It was quite clear that she was scared about something, which was what made her interesting. She's so readable, but yet I can't figure her out entirely. There's something I can't truly tell. . .does she really care? About predators? About. . . everyone? She really comes of as a little clueless. . . and yet she's quite fast at getting the hang of something. . . I wonder if she just refuses to accept how things are. . . Is she just too stubborn to accept it?

 _"A better question would be. . . what is she scared of?"_

 _"The detective mentioned this place getting firebombed, potentially. That suggestion put her on edge, is that it?"_

 _"Is she really worried about someone trying to keep their doings out of reach from ZooTopia?"_

 _"Is she- really afraid of someone trying to kill her? I can't say that makes sense, it's ZooTopia. That's pretty much the norm around here, people killing each other"._

I laughed at myself under my own breath.  
 _"Oh, it isn't even the norm, not for prey"._

 _"It's always like that. The top killer for predators is collar induced injuries, brought about most often during child birth when they go into labour, it always sets off the collars, usually kills them before anyone can remove it. Then suicide being the other"._

Another cold bolt struck me, a chilling sensation going throughout my body.  
 _"I shouldn't even care if she really gives a fuck, it wouldn't change anything"._

 _"I don't know how she can be so naïve. She's on the force. . . she should have a clear fucking image of how things are. I'm missing something, is that it?"_

I thought to myself for a few moments, trying to figure out what I could be missing, how can prey be so naïve?

 _"I don't get it. How can they be so naïve? So blind? They do see it, don't they? They just don't care. . . I'm not surprised"._

The sound of music caught my attention, it ripped me away from my own thoughts. The radio Judy had set up was playing music, it sounded like. . . orchestral music.  
I remember that Briggard had a thing for classical music like that. It didn't really surprise me that he'd kept a connection to a station for it. It was always his kind of music.  
I knew that much about him, but with all of this. . . I'm doubtful that I knew anything beyond that.

The items in this room made me doubt myself, I looked over the room again, carefully observing what was here, taking notes about them. It wasn't making me believe that I knew him, the foam rack was meant to hold a gun of some kind, a big one. It looked like the outlines resembled an assault grade weapon. It didn't look like a typical black market weapon, or even the ones Mr. Big's men used. It looked too high end even for the police, and this was just judging by the shapes that were left in the foam of the rack.

The radios, or one of them anyway was listening in on the police chief. How'd he get a surveillance bug in there? How could they have not known about it? A den out in the middle of nowhere, all of this was way too organised for someone to have put together on their own, even someone like him. It would've taken years for a single person to set up on their own, but it's doable. . . I think.

 _"He could've set this up on his own, who knows? The person I thought I knew was just putting on an act"._

I couldn't make any sense of this. I don't know who this person was.  
 _"Hating everyone and everything. . . wanting me to get off my habit, searching for a hyena. . . listening in on the ZPD. WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

It didn't make any sense. What was an act, and wasn't with him?!  
 _"_ _He hates everyone and everything, but wants me off my habit, goes searching for a hyena, he shoots people without hesitating, says he doesn't give a single fuck, is somehow a highly wanted fuck but keeps that from us, and does a good job at keeping that buried, listens in on the ZPD, goes missing. WHAT?!"_

I started to feel off, sick but energised. The chill faded, being replaced with a burning sensation. It didn't make any sense, what the fuck was going on?!  
I clenched a fist with my bandaged hand, stopping myself from going into a rage again. I didn't need to fuck things up further. It didn't matter anymore, Briggard's dead, the ZPD have what's left of him. They'll take it from here, though I don't know what good they'll actually do.

Though what am I going to do now? I'm getting parole for getting them here, what am I going to do? I've been taken in by the ZPD, Mr. Big will want me dead, so maybe this doesn't even matter at all.

 _"The main reason I even did this was for Rose, just to try and stop them from killing her. It's too late already though, they'll be coming after me soon"._

 _"The apartment is still an option, I can go back there. Though for how long can I stay there? I'll still need to find an occupation, but how would I even get one while trying to keep out of sight?"_

 _"I won't be able to stay out of sight and meet my parole conditions. Fuck".  
_ There wouldn't be anyway for me to stay out of sight from Mr. Big's men and keep my parole terms.

I tried to think over my options, glancing across the floor of this place in the process. There had to be something.  
I looked back over at Judy, who was still working on getting the radios configured properly. She mentioned her niece's father working at a pawn shop.  
There was a potential option, though I'm not sure if it'll work, and if it doesn't, I'll end up dead anyway.

 _"I could keep myself out of Mr. Big's way if Jeb would take me in. . . that could work, couldn't it?"_

 _"That's pretty much my only chance to pull this off. Jeb's an invaluable asset to Mr. Big, and he's been my friend for longer than I can remember, he could keep them off my back"._

I doubted myself, I don't think he'd cause tension with Mr. Big just for me, regardless of how long I've known him, even if he did, it would be a dick move, disrupting the relationships of one of my friends for myself. Though I do that more times than I realise now don't I? It wouldn't be any different, but still.

 _"Would he even stick his neck out for me? I don't think he would, regardless of how long I've known him for. I wouldn't blame him if he turned me away. I got myself here, why would he bail me out?"_

 _"It doesn't matter, we'll have to try. That's my only choice at this point"._

 _"Unless. . ."_

I thought maybe I could negotiate some kind of surveillance, but that would be less than useless, it would cause more problems than anything.  
Though I haven't even seen the specific circumstances of my parole, the detective only outlined them for me, so what if they do something like that anyway?  
They do that, and I'm fucked. That doesn't even matter too much now does it? Is there even anything for me anymore?

The radio Judy was working on began emitting an electronic crackling sound, it was different from the previous sounds, so maybe the radio was connected to something of relevance? I looked over to see her adjusting the radio on its face. It was strange when I thought about it, he ripped the cords from the radios and distorted their tunings, why? That doesn't accomplish anything does it?

 _"Was he trying to cover himself from someone else?"_

The thought of that possibility sent an eerie chill through my body.  
All of this, so organised, but still needing to watch carefully. Is that why?

 _"He wanted someone to know something. . . he left enough for me or Finnick to find, he left a lot of stuff behind for someone else to pick up from"._

 _"He knew he wasn't coming back. . ."_

 _"So he left it for someone else, and made sure that his surveillance wouldn't backfire and lead the wrong person here"._

 _"Is there someone who could even do that? They'd have to know about the surveillance on the station, they'd have to know about the case. They'd have to know about Briggard. How could they?"_

I looked back over at Judy, wondering how this case could end up, glancing across the room again, taking an interest in where this could go, but also unsettled, discomforted, worried.

The detective brought a shotgun, and asked for people to accompany him. He said that Briggard was an elusive individual, always keeping out of sight from the ZPD. I don't think I'm the only person to have put this possibility on the table. The detective said that Briggard could have something waiting for them here, but I don't think that's it.

Why would he be hiding it? This case is a lot worse than even Judy or any other officer knows, isn't it?

 _"How far does this case go?"_

The sound of electronic crackling coming from the radio shifted into a distorted whirring, it sounded more like white noise being played underwater.  
She continued adjusting until it cleared and a new feed of audio came through. It was mostly quiet, there was the sound of footsteps, paper and faint typing.

"Sounds like the front desk of the station".

Judy looked over at the detective, she wasn't convinced that it was the front desk.

"It sounds like the office, it's usually quiet in there".

The detective glanced over at me, I wasn't sure why he did.  
"True, it could be. It isn't easy to tell by sound alone, in this case".

The detective looked at Judy's phone before glancing at the radios.  
"I'm calling Bogo, going to tell him to trace your phone. It's going to be a while before we get out of here".

He punched in the numbers on the keypad of Judy's phone, putting it on speaker.  
It was a while before anyone picked up, I was sure it was about to time out.

"H-lo?"

The voice was cut out, pissy reception out in the middle of the old trading routes away from everything.

"Anyone there?"

The detective glanced at Judy as he waited for a response.  
"Hello?"

The detective seemed relieved at the response, it sounded as if it was going to cut out before anything else happened.

"Judy? Is tha- ou?"

"It's me, Harahviin. You hear that sir?"

"Yeah I hear you. It's a little out of normal call quality, where -re you? Why are you using Judy's phone?"

The detective clenched his fist, I think he just wasn't sure how to word it.  
"Sir. Are you taking this call on speaker?"

He gritted his teeth, he must think that he isn't doing a good job of being discreet.

"I'm not. Why are you asking?"

The detective looked over past me, at the doorway to the ladder.  
"You can't say a single word sir, you have to just do what I ask".

There wasn't any response. The detective mouthed to himself.  
"If you're still on the phone, I need you to leave the station, just get out of there, understand?"

There was entire minutes of silence before the phone had anything come through.  
"Are you -ll there?"

The detective let out a gentle sigh.  
"I'm still here sir".

"Your voice sounds like it's echoing, where are you?"

"I can't say sir, it's too risky. How far are you from the station?"  
The detective gritted his teeth, he clearly thought he was botching it.

"I'm across the street. We meeting up after shift or not?"

The detective laughed a little. It sounded like Bogo was trying to make it sound like a casual call.  
"The station's bugged. Make this as quiet as possible. Someone could be listening in".

"Yeah alright so the usual time? Same place?"

"I need you to trace this call. Can you do that?"

"Sure. So we're good to go tonight, I'll see you soon".

The detective put the phone at his side.  
"I think we might as well have just called in as usual".

A while passed before the phone had something come through it on loud speaker again.  
"So just to be sure, we're meeting up at the same place again yeah?"

The detective held the phone up to his face.  
"Yeah, I thought I already told you".

"You did, but I'm just making sure. You might just bail out at the last minute".

"I'll be there".

"Alright, well. Shift's almost over, me and the guys will come pick you up, at your place aren't you?'

"Yeah, I'm still here".

"Alright -ll be there soon".

The detective ended the call, face palming.

I was a little confused about the necessity of that, it was a fucking joke it felt like.  
"You had to play creatively didn't you? Seriously, the person who was listening in is dead, we're right at the radio linked to whatever's in the station".

The detective turned to me, rubbing his forehead.  
"Yeah, that felt really pointless, and fucking stupid. The reason was that if one person can bug the ZPD and keep an eye on them, then another can, and this is the first lead that's actually gotten somewhere. I wasn't willing to risk our only lead by calling the station on a potentially bugged system".

That caught my attention, I was thinking about how far this case was. It was a lot worse than what anyone actually knew, wasn't it?  
"This is the first lead that actually got somewhere? Really? What, you couldn't speak to the relatives or friends of the other victims?"

The detective stared at me.  
"We tried, and either it went nowhere at all, or it did but went nowhere anyway. Whenever we actually started getting somewhere, it just ended. If it lead us to a place, that place would be empty, or burned down, whatever. There'd be nothing left, if we ended up look for a person, they disappear, with nothing to even hint at what happened, or that something was unusual, it's just like they got up and left, just pissed off to oblivion. See why I wanted to try and keep things as low profile as possible now, why I didn't want to run the risk of calling in to a possibly bugged system?"

"If one part of the station was bugged then others could be, if one person can pull it off, then others can. If the station is being listened in on, then the radios for our officers being listened in on wouldn't be much of a stretch, are things getting clearer now Wilde?"

* * *

 **Another chapter of this crap story complete.**

 **"You don't say?!"**

 **Anyway, I should have another chapter out tomorrow or a piece of it at least.**

 **I apologise for any errors in this chapter, or if it seems kind of rushed, I won't lie, I didn't thoroughly check over this as of posting, bad move I know, I know, but I'll check over later and may or may not change a few things in this chapter. I just wanted to hurry up and finish this chapter, feel free to leave a suggestion on what to try with or something if you feel as if it could make this story not. . . crap.**

 **"The whole story is crap jackass!"**

 **I know that.**

 **I don't know why I'm saying that, no one has actually said anything like that, that's just my own opinion of my own story and I'm just poking fun at it.**

 **I am not conceited.**


	11. There Is No Path-

**So here I am with another chapter, I was being lazy and didn't really want to continue, wanted to do some other stuff, but then I said 'fuck this!' and I got up, put on the Abyss Watchers soundtrack from DkSIII and got to work.**

 **I don't dislike making this, I'm just lazy from time to time.**

 **As usual, comments, reviews, criticism and questions will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Nick's view

I could only sigh with discontent, or yawn, either way. I had my hand against the door, my orange fur brushed by the warmth of the frail sunlight.  
I pressed my forehead on its surface, unable to muster the willpower to find out the answer to my question.

Was Rosetta still alive? I wanted to find out, but I already knew.

 _"If you stay out here, you'll end up getting shot"._

I tried to motivate myself, but I didn't want to open the door. Though I was right, if I stayed out here, I could get shot.  
I took deep breaths, trying to come to terms with what likely awaits me on the other side of this door.

I can believe and try to block it out, but the truth was on the other side of this door, and whatever it was wouldn't change.

I scraped my retracted claws across the doors surface, down to its handle. The answer was on the other side, but I already knew, and I didn't want to see it.  
The truth wouldn't change, it was going to be the same, whether I opened the door or not. That was simply how it was going to be, I could run and hide, but it would stay the same, why fight it?

I could feel my heartbeat climb, I was so close to the truth, the answer, but what was it? The beating of my heart sent waves of heat rushing to my head and wrists.  
As much as I wanted to believe that she was fine, she wasn't. They killed her. I already knew that, but it didn't change anything.

I could see the faint light of my collar's LED warning in my shadow, it wasn't unexpected, not with this.

I tried to pull myself together, I could be wrong, and what if I am?

I already knew that I wasn't wrong though, I already knew. I could stay out here and battle myself or I could open the door and get an answer and find out if I really  
wasn't wrong, what was I going to choose?

I closed my eyes, bracing the remnants of my will for the inevitable answer, I felt around for the grip of the handle and twisted, propping the door open.  
The door slowly drifted open further as I pressed against it, every second I wanted to close it, but I knew that the answer was on the line, and it wouldn't change.

The answer wouldn't change, no matter if I slammed the door shut and ran or kicked it open, it was going to stay the same.

I shoved it open with what little strength I could bring myself to put into it, staring at the concrete as I listened to its creaking.  
A few moments passed with me standing idly, looking at the concrete slab just at the door.  
The room itself was dimly lit, only with the weak orange beams of sunlight coating what was in front of the few windows.  
I stood idly in the doorway, my shadow reaching across the other side of the room, its outline coated with a more focused beaming of orange sunlight.

The room was empty, quiet. It was deprived of anything living, barren. I wasn't surprised, I already knew, though I wanted to believe otherwise.

I lugged myself across the room, over towards the stairs, my feet scraping across the carpet. I stopped to look over to the desk, she wasn't there. It was empty.

"Rosetta?"

There was nothing, it wasn't a surprise, but it was heart wrenching regardless. She'd be here by now if it was fine, her shift starts early in the mornings.  
It was as I knew, she was dead.

 _"They're aren't the ones to take chances, soon they'll come here again, looking for me"._

I dragged myself up the stairs, one at a time.

 _"There was one person who cared, and yet I fucked it up. I was a fucking idiot"._

I wasn't going to blame anyone, I got myself here, I could've kept things smooth if I actually cleaned myself up.

 _"I'm a fucking worthless bastard, alcohol wasn't enough to deal with it, I had to get on heroin. I got myself here"._

It was a long while before I actually got to my room. I grabbed the doors handle, only for it to drift open at my touch, the lock was busted from the raid.  
That didn't really bother me, it wasn't the place I was going to stay at. It was too dangerous, this would be the first place they'd come to once they find I'm not in a cell.  
I just needed my phone, and whatever was in my wallet. I didn't get any sleep but I couldn't get any sleep here, I'd just have to have a cup of coffee if I have any left.

The mess was mostly a few pieces of furniture were out of place, the drawer was still flipped, but besides that it was mostly fine. It was nice, they didn't go out of their way to fuck up my apartment when they raided, at least they're not complete dickheads.

They had taken the bag of syringes, and had touched my alcohol, but whatever, all it did was tear me apart whenever I had any. It tends to be the case when you have alcohol made for polar bears. They'd ripped out all of my clothes looking through my drawers, that was annoying, but I understood.

The detective told me that my phone was left here, it was my phone, I kept nothing on there. It wouldn't have been of any use to them.  
I wasn't sure where it was, though I think it would be on my chair, by the television, that's where I left it. Though they checked through it, so it's probably been moved.  
I kept my wallet on my bedside drawer, so it should be underneath it. They've been good so far, they haven't been very reckless.

There should be a few hundred dollars left in it, I always tried to keep a little on hand, I hope they didn't take it or anything, how would I call for a car if there isn't anything here? I could use the nearest ATM but it'd be dangerous, they could be looking for me right now.

It'd be nice if I could call Finnick, though that wouldn't be an option, not now.

They could've taken what was in my wallet, and it would've been legitimate for them to do so, it wasn't earned legally.  
I stepped over to the sink, grabbing the kettle, I poured out what water there was in it and refilled it.  
I placed it back and turned it on, leaving it to boil. It be maybe ten minutes or so, I'd look for my stuff while that was doing its thing.

The drawer was closest, I got on my knees and pushed it back up against the wall, my wallet wasn't there, or behind it.  
I checked through the actual draws, looking for it. There wasn't anything except underwear and a few random things.

I thought about how I threw it down, the wallet could've fallen underneath, no whatever.

The televisions stand, I could've left it where I keep my phone. I wasn't sure.

 _"They could've taken the thing, it isn't impossible"_

It wouldn't have been surprising if they did, I don't know why they would, but it wouldn't be too surprising.

I stepped over to it, there was nothing, not even on my chair. I sighed in annoyance, did they take them for some reason?  
I shook my head, I didn't really care if they took them, it didn't matter to me that much.

The kettle was getting a little loud, the heat of it making an echoing sort of sound, like rain.  
I looked over at the counter again, glancing at the kettle. I noticed something on the counter, both my phone and wallet.  
That was a little odd, I didn't expect them to be there, I guess they put them there when they were don raiding this place.  
I wondered now if they took what was in my wallet, or if my phone had any charge left.

I grabbed my wallet from the counter, opening it to look inside, it was untouched. I guess it made sense that they couldn't take it, they had no evidence that it wasn't earned legitimately. It would've made sense that it wasn't, but they wouldn't be able to prove it. This being left untouched gave me some insight on what Finnick told them, it was clear that they wanted me simply because I knew Briggard, but they had nothing to arrest me for so they couldn't touch me. I think Finnick simply told them about my habit and nothing more. It seemed that way, they don't know about Mr. Big. I think.

The phone still has some charge left, which was good, after two days I wasn't sure if there'd be any charge left. I didn't know if they had done anything with it.  
It seemed like I was going to be able to call for a car, the only thing is if they come here looking for me before then. As long as I can get to Jeb, I should be fine, though  
that depends on Jeb, if he turns me away, then I'm fucked.

I rubbed my forehead, I was pretty tired. a cup of coffee would have to do though, I can't sleep here until I know if they'll keep away from me or not, though if Jeb turns me away then I'll have to think of something else. Or I could just let them kill me, what would be the point in anything further?

I came here to see if she was still alive, and she isn't. So what there left to do now?  
She could be sick or something, but I don't think so, it's curiously right after that visit, I knew then what was going on.

She could've tried to run, like Finnick did, I don't know at this point.

* * *

Judy's view

I was still anxious about this, the suspense of just walking down the hallway at the detectives side was enough to enough to make me itch. Our next step was to question Renato Manchas. I didn't understand myself why I was so anxious, there was the implication of something very large going on with Mr. Big, but beyond that, there wasn't any reason to be so nervous.

What the system had on Renato had no indication on him being a criminal. He was a legitimate limo driver, it seemed like he just a preferred person by Mr. Big.  
Though I thought Nick was just someone who would just be up to mischief. . . it was a lot worse than that. . .

The detective was eager to get Macnhas into questioning, which I understood. This case so far has had a lead always end in the same way, cold. Always a dead end.  
That made me worried about this and I think it worried the detective the same. With Renato's information listed in the system, and with the station being bugged, it wouldn't be much of a stretch for someone to know, and for them to try and take Manchas out. It's happened with every other lead we've had so far, just ending in the cold, if it led us to someone, it looked like they just left in the middle of the game. If it led somewhere, that place would be empty, or even burned down, someone always knew, this wouldn't be any different.

Though it could be different, every other time it was obvious who to look for first, this time it's different, things were kept out of sight.  
The Rainforest district was where Manchas was, we were heading there to bring him in. The thought of that, of bringing him strangely rendered my heart deprived of all joy, and of all hope. I couldn't understand why.

We were finally getting on top of this case, but yet I felt this way, why?

The detective turned to Denny, who had the shotgun again.  
"Remember, you're only to fire if you are fired upon first".

Storming through the front desk area, the detective shoved the doors open, jumping down the steps.  
"Seventy three Oakwood Drive, that's where we're heading".

I thought to myself for a moment, what if Renato doesn't talk out of fear for Mr. Big?  
"Sir, what if he doesn't talk?"

The detective looked over shoulder towards me as we headed to the van we used last time.  
"Unless he evades the questions like Wilde did, then we can take him in for failure to comply with police questioning".

Denny propped open the vans back doors, climbing in to the back.  
"If he does evade the questions sir?"

"Then we'll have to be more 'persuasive' with him".

"Right, I hope you're joking, one more complaint against me and I go under review".

"If he makes a complaint".

I heard the door prop open as I stepped to the passenger side. I was surprised with the detective, I didn't think he'd jump straight to that.  
I jumped up and grabbed the handle, propping the door open, my body weight dragging it open as I pulled away and dropped down.  
The detective checked the cartridge of his stun gun, glancing at me when as I climbed onto the seat beside him.  
"Sir, are saying that-?"

"Yes, if you mean to get rough, yes".

"You ready back there?"

"I'm good!"

* * *

Nick's view

The sign of Jeb's place stood out amongst everything else in view. I figured it was only because it was important to me, but regardless, it had caught my attention.  
'Savannah Pawn and antiques'.

It was nice that the trip here didn't cause too much trouble for myself, I was expecting the car I called for to have Mr. Bigs men waiting for me in it.  
The only thing at this point was if Jeb would actually take me in, I still didn't know if he would, and if he didn't, I wouldn't blame him.

The whole thing still felt like a dick move on my part, I'm just going in here and pretty much asking him to piss off Mr. Big and cause tension just for me.  
I had no choice though it was either this or Mr. Big would eventually kill me, it would take a day or so for him to find me.

My ears twitched at the light squeaking of the car as it came to a halt, I looked into the store through the window of my seat.  
It had been a very long time since I came here to see him, which made it even worse, I'm just coming to see him now after, I don't even know how long just because I need something. What a dick move.

"This is where you wanted me to drop you off".

I looked over at the driver.  
"I can see that".

I already gave him about thirty dollars or something like that, so I just had to get out.  
I grabbed the door handle and propped it open, staring into the window of Jeb's place.  
There didn't seem to be much going on, but it was barely in the afternoon yet, so there wouldn't be, not in this part of town.

I closed the door behind, stepping onto the footpath, I heard the car pull out from the curb.  
I stood at the front of the door for a few moments, I was in no right to ask him.

 _"There's no other choice, this is the only way"._

Still I had no right to ask him, this might even go so bad that he could kill me himself just to stay on good terms with Mr. Big.  
That wouldn't surprise me.

I clenched a fist with my un-bandaged hand, there wasn't any point just standing out here.  
I grabbed the doors handle and twisted it open, shoving it.

I stepped inside, the door swinging shut behind me, it was mostly quiet here, I wasn't surprised about it.  
There were only a few people here, some customers and staff members.

A staff member was to my side, he was mounting an antique guitar on a shelf behind a display counter, I wasn't actually sure if it was antique, but it would make sense if it was, the name is Savannah Pawn and Antique.

It took a few moments but the staff member managed to mount the guitar without issue. He turned to me, approaching the display, looking at me. I stepped over to the display counter on the assumption he was ready, glancing over the items.  
"What are looking for today?"

I looked up at the staff member, I thought to myself for a moment, I didn't really know if I wanted to go through with this.  
I shook the doubt from myself, we had no other choice. If I didn't ask, I'd up dead very soon, though I might end up dead anyway.

"Actually I was hoping to talk to your manager, Jeb? I've known him for a long time, and there's something I'd like to ask him".

The staff member raised an eyebrow at me, I could guess why, I was a mess, he probably thought I was trying to cause trouble, though I just wanted to talk to him.  
"What are you looking to ask him?"

"I just need to ask him something personal. I just need to see him, come on".

The staff member looked over at the door across the room. He glanced back at me for a moment before stepping away from the counter.  
"I'll be back in a moment, I'll see if he's available".

"Thanks".

I rubbed my own forehead, I felt like a complete dick for doing this, but I didn't have much of a choice. A few moments passed before the staff member came out nd pointed over towards me, murmuring something Jeb shoved him out of the way and opened his arms with a smile.

"Ah, Nick my boy, it's been a long time!"

It felt warming to hear him say that, he was a good guy, a good friend, but still, I don't expect him to cause tension with Mr. Big.

"Jeb, I came to say hi, and to ask you about something".

Jeb stopped at the counter in front of me, glancing at the window.  
"Sure thing Nick, what're you asking?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to ask out in the middle of the store".

"Something not suitable for the workplace? Alright come on around back, we'll get to catch up there".

He beckoned me to the side of the counter, it was too late to stop now. I followed him around back, we went through the door he came from and into an open room, there was another door right ahead labelled manager. We headed in that direction, he opened the door and held it for me, I took a moment, feeling uneasy. I stepped in, only for  
Jeb to slam the door shut.

"Alright Nick, arms out, legs stretched".

I looked back at him, he pulled out a device of some kind.  
"Why?"

"Just do it".

I felt my own heartrate climb, and my LED light switched on. I did what he asked though, I didn't have a choice, I wasn't going to attack him, not unless he attacked me first.  
He stepped behind me, waving the device around my back, across my waist and down my legs.  
Jeb refused to look at me in the face, he stepped in front of me and did the same thing without saying a word.

The device fell to the floor at Jebs doing, he got on his knee and felt around my waist. I didn't realise what was going on for a moment, he was frisking me.  
He grab the sides of one of my legs and slid his hands down to my foot, feeling for anything. He did the same to my other leg, then my arms before feeling around my chest. He stepped back from me, picking up his device and sitting down.

"Sorry about that. Though you were thrown in prison and in under a week you got out, I though you might have been wired or something".

I felt a little relieved with him saying that, it cleared things up on what the hell he just did. Though it should have been obvious to me.

"So you were waving a metal detector around?"

He dropped it on his desk, he looked back at me.  
"Yep, just frisked you to be sure, you never know when this kind of thing is lying to you".

"So how'd you get out of prison so fast?"

I thought to myself again, for a moment. I didn't really want to say, the whole iridium thing was created by Jeb, and I put it out the ZPD's faces.  
"I got them what Briggard knew about the disappearances, turns out he knew a lot. That's just to sum it up, they put me on parole for that".

"Right, and they needed you to find that because?"

I clenched a fist, or was about to, I needed to stay as casual as possible, otherwise he could catch on.  
"He slipped up and told me and Finnick about his den, I gave it to the ZPD".

Jeb stayed silent for a moment, I don't think he believed it entirely.  
"Right".

"You do know that Mr. Big will want you dead for getting taken in by the ZPD?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking about what to say next.  
"I know the- already took Rosetta".

Jeb widened his eyes before throwing his arms up, letting them collapse onto himself.  
"Fuck. I didn't think they'd go that far, I knew he wouldn't leave any links but damn, I didn't think he'd go after her. You never even let her know about it".

"They're after me, I already know that, that's how he works. I'm here to ask if you could keep them off me".

Jeb sighed leaning back into his chair. It was entire minutes before he shook his head.  
"Fuck. Fine, I'll see what I can do. There aren't any guarantees that they won't try to make an 'accident' happen, but I'll try".

I felt an overwhelming amount of relief. I was expecting him to turn me away, at least now I can actually sleep without being killed.  
I put my hand over my chest. I looked back up at him with a smile.  
"Thanks. That- that means a lot".

It felt great, even though I didn't really have anything for myself, I stopped to think about that, everything shut off.  
 _"There isn't anything for me, what's the point?"_

This was pointless, but I did it anyway. Why?  
 _"I don't even understand myself"._

I turned to the door, opening it to walk out, Jeb called out to me, I stopped to look back at him.  
"Where're you going?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're not going to know instantly, get your ass over to the break room, stay there until I get things sorted Nick".

* * *

Judy's view

I clenched my fist, nervous about our approach. The detective clicked the radio of the van, calling in to the station which had been swept for more bugs and cleaned out now that we knew about them.

"We're pulling into Manchas' residence, the roadblocks are in place and the units on standby?"

A jolt of static came through the speaker of the vans radio before the voice of the operator came through.  
"Yes sir, roadblocks are still in place, and patrol units are ready to move in for backup at the first sign of trouble".

I noticed the detective flex his fingers around the driving wheel before clicking the radio again.  
"Okay, we're just about there. We're going in with force, someone might show up".

"Understood, reminder to not fire on Manchas'. You're only to fire upon any suspicious individuals lurking around the premise if absolutely necessary. Chief's orders detective".

The detective sighed, his eyes drifted over at me before he clicked the radio again.  
"Understood. We'll bring him in and get this case solved".

Another jolt of static flooded the radio again and the voice of the operator came back through.  
"Just be sure to hurry up, citizens are already getting agitated with the unexplained roadblocks".

The detective clicked the radio.  
"That going to be a problem?" The detective halted the van as we turned a corner and came to the residence of Renato Manchas'.

The radio operator's voice came back through.  
"The situations fine for now, if anything suspicious goes down, the roadblocks will know about it".

The detective looked over his shoulder into the grate looking at Denny.  
"10-4. We're moving in".

The detective clicked the radio off and placed it back on its mount. He glanced at me, grating his hand across the wheel.  
"Okay, let's get this done. You ready?"

I stayed silent for a moment, I wasn't able to respond honestly. I was deprived of all hope, I didn't know why, but the closer we got to Renato, the stronger the deprivation grew. I tried to keep a straight face and go forward regardless of how I felt, I couldn't stop now.

"I'm ready sir".

The detective gave a weak smirk before propping the door open and stepping out of the van, drawing his stun gun. I stayed in my seat for a moment, unable to move myself. I heard the doors at the back prop open and boots smear their structure against the dirt. I looked over at the detective before climbing over to his seat and dropping to the ground. I drew my stun gun and held it aiming towards the ground. I didn't want to go any further, but I had no choice.

The detective turned back to the van, looking at Denny who had the shotgun ready.  
"Alright, you already know why we've got a shotgun, we'll try and go in quietly, but if that doesn't work, we're going in with force, it's more of a capture than anything".

Denny looked at me, he seemed nervous.  
"Sir, I thought we were going to question him".

"I already talked to the chief, we'll try but we can't spend too much time trying that. We'll explain the situation and try to have him come along and put into protective custody. All other leads have ended the same way, people ending up missing, places being burned down, whoever's doing that will probably do the same here".

He turned back to Manchas' residence, taking a few steps forward.  
"You two ready for this?"

I already gave my answer to him, but Denny stayed quiet, he was nervous about this.  
"As ready as I'm going to be".

The detective didn't even look back, he stared at the house, watching for anything unusual.  
"That'll have to then Silvertail".

I looked over at Denny, at least I wasn't the only one nervous.  
"So you're nervous too Denny?"

He looked back at me, giving a weak smirk.  
"Yeah, this is the first time I've been put up to something like this".

"We've got a job to do, quiet".

The detective started heading towards the stairs leading to the door. The place was built inside of a very large tree, with some of the shrubs and branches growing onto the actual housing, reaching a little over the windows. We followed the detective, he carelessly stepped up to the door, stopping for a moment to listen for anything.  
He turned back to us.  
"You two get on the sides of the door, Silvertail, peek in through the window".

The detective placed his ear against the door, listening for anything on the other side, looking at the light at the base of the door watching for the shadows of movement.  
I took cover underneath the window opposite from Denny, still at the detectives side.

"Silvertail, you see anything?"

"There's no one that I can see sir, the place is empty. The lights are still on, the furniture looks like someone was there not long ago sir".

"Anything else?"

It was moment before Denny said anything, trying to be careful as he peeked through the uncurtained window.  
"There's a set of stairs, leads up to a railed corridor, there's a door up there, that's all I can see from here".

The detective sighed, taking a moment to compose himself.  
"Alright, you ready?"

There was silence between the three of us. The detective readied his stun gun, he twisted the door handle only for the door to remain shut.  
"I knew that wouldn't work".

The detective stepped back from the door, taking a step forward with his entire body weight, putting his foot into the door. There was a cracking sound, and the clanking of metal against wooden boards, the door had split around the lock area, the detective shoved the door, but it still didn't budge.  
The detective grunted in annoyance before kicking the door again, the lock gave way and the door split with it. I moved in behind the detective and we checked both sides of our entry.

"Renato! It's the ZPD, you here?"

Denny came in behind us, looking over what was in the room, it was small, there was a couch with a television in front of it, and there was a small table with a chair.  
There was silence, he wasn't here, or if he was, he was staying quiet.

"You don't have to, I won't say anything to them, I swear".

The detective looked up at the room, sprinting up the stairs with me and Denny following close behind.  
We took cover on both sides of the door, Denny opened it using the handle an stepped closer to the centre, aiming his shotgun. The detective stepped beside Denny, aiming his stun gun in the door and stepping back up against the wall opposite the door, leaving Denny with room to manoeuvre if necessary. I used my small size to take point in front of the detective without obstructing his view.

Renato Manchas was spun around to face us while someone wearing. . . armor? Held him around the throat and held a cylinder grenade in its free hand, Manchas was grabbing his captor's wrist trying to keep it from throwing the grenade. I felt blood rush to my head, I started to panic, my heart started to race, the mere sight was intimidating. Whoever was holding him as a shield was fully suited, their armor was painted a near black shade of blue, made out of tiny hexagonal plates that stretched across the entire body with a layer of padding underneath it, the only place the armor didn't have the hexagon pattern was across the bones of the arms and the skull as far as I could see, the armor took a full plate style that followed where their bones would be located in their arm, and the plating of the helmet was modelled after a skull like hands were mostly plated, the fingertips formed a claw like structure, it could easily tear Manchas' throat out.

The detective aimed the stun gun at the captor. He didn't even pant, and the captor stayed silent.  
"So what, you're a hyena, a shepard?"

The detective tightened his grip around his stun gun, I held mine aiming directly at the captor, which was hard with how tall it was.  
"That suit you're wearing gives it away, you helmet looks like a dog's skull, what're you huh?"

"You think you'll actually be able to hide this time, you're the same person who fucked every other lead up aren't you?"

The captor stayed quiet, my heart was racing, he'd already pulled the pin off of the grenade, he could throw it at us at any moment.  
It raised a question, what was the grenade, it had no labelling, where'd this thing get it?

"Why? Why sabotage our efforts, we're trying to get this case solved, did you do it, huh? You took those people didn't you?"  
The captor soullessly stared at us, I couldn't even see where the visor was, could it even see? It was the lighting in the room I think.

I looked over at Denny, who slowly tightened his finger around the trigger.

Renato looked at the detective.  
"This guy's-"

The captor threw the grenade effortlessly regardless of Manchas' trying to hold his wrist still.  
The grenade hit Denny right in the throat and dropped at his feet, the captor clenched his fist around Renato's throat, blood dripped from Manchas' neck and the captor tore his hand fiercely across his throat, tearing out the structuring and causing blood to flow freely from his neck, Renato could only let out a pained gurgle as his captor kicked him through the door as he threw the grenade. Denny fired at the sudden movement, striking Manchas and the grenade caused Denny to lose his balance.

The detective jumped back from the grenade at Denny's feet, I lunged towards the stairs trying to gain distance from it. I looked back at Denny and tried to get to him, he hadn't been able to move, the captor kicked Renato into him. He tried to check Manchas and move but the grenade detonated, releasing a white smoke.

I tried to get to him in the smoke he was flailing about in, trying to shake the smoke away as the place around him ignited, the detective grabbed me and tore me away from the direction of Denny.  
"DON'T IT'S WHITE PHOSPHORUS!"

I didn't know what white phosphorus was, I could only watch in tears as the detective held me back, watching my friend flail in agony, screaming as the smoke ate away at him, he fell to the ground rolling about, screaming. The captor ran out from the room, rolling through the smoke, the captor seemed utterly unbothered about what it had done, and about being in the smoke.

I fired my stun gun at the captor, the detective followed up with another shot, the captor rolled towards us, still being struck by both our shots, but still utterly unaffected by  
our stun guns. The detective swung his fist thoughtlessly at the captor with his body weight sending him forward, the captor moved to the side and shoved the detective past him towards the smoke Denny was trying to get out of. The detective stopped himself from getting caught in the spreading smoke and took another swing at the captor who simply ducked and flipped the detective over its shoulders before vaulting the railing of the stairs and diving through the window.

The detective moved away from the smoke, trying his best not to inhale the fumes. I moved away from the smoke trying to get out of the burning house.  
I still had tears flowing from my eyes. The detective took his jacket off and wrapped it around his arms, Denny rolled down the stairs amidst the fire and smoke, he was still alive.

The detective dashed back in to Denny, grabbing him around the shoulder with the jacket, I clicked the radio of my uniform calling into to dispatch.

"Dispatch, we have an 11-99, 11-41! There's been a 245, it's now a 10-53!"

"Understood, standby units are on their way, 10-45?"

I clicked the radio again, struggling to do that with my hands shaking violently.  
"10-45C".

The detective dragged Denny out who was still squirming to get it off of him, the detective snapped his arm away with his jacket burning up from the phosphorus, he shook his arm which had been exposed to it from carrying Denny, his hand was burning. All I could do was wait, I already heard sirens in the distance.


	12. -To Call Their Own

**I'm back with another chapter in this story, I rewrote this one and added a little to it, there'll be even more soon, I'll try to get another two or more chapters up in the next few days, I'm aiming for before the weekend- well, ends.**

 **As usual, reviews, comments, criticism and questions will all be read and depending on the question, will be responded to.**

* * *

Judy's view

I could only think of what happened in the Rainforest district, though we were still in it. The sight of that thing, I knew now why I was so deprived of all hope, I was trying to warn myself of what was to come.

That thing's face still haunted me, the perfect, flawless construction and modelling of a skull shaping it's helmet, those sockets so deep I couldn't see the visor, it's body shrouded by the dark. It was deeply twisted, whatever it was. The detective was convinced it was a hound, a hyena or something, he said its helmet took perfect likeness of a hounds skull.

I was struggling even now to keep myself together, my hands were still shaking and my veins were flooded with distress. I didn't even know what to do now, and I don't think  
the detective did either. We lost our only lead, again. The only lead we had, gone. It happened again, but now we know that someone is out to make sure the tracks are covered, but still the question stood, why?

The detective was convinced it was a predator, reasonably so. That thing's body shape resembled that of a hounds and the helmet it was wearing had perfectly imitated the structure of a hounds skull, though why would a predator want to stop the police from finding out what was happening to predators disappearing and showing up later in a feral, and violent state? It made no sense, wouldn't a predator want a case like that solved?

It was difficult to think straight with how I was right now, that thing put me through what was easily the most horrific thing I've experienced in my life. It was simply haunting, being unable to do anything at all to help him, only being able to watch my friend get his fur and flesh boiled away by a cloud of white phosphorus. It made me feel helpless,  
worthless among a thousand other things. It's my job to help people, but I couldn't do anything to help him or Manchas. I cold only watch his skin boil away and his clothes  
melt and the room around him ignite in flames, was I even ready for the ZPD?

My parents always thought that trying to become a cop was a horrible idea, they always said that they didn't want to see anything bad happen to me. I always thought they  
worried too much, I always said that I'd be fine. Though now, after this. . . maybe they were right. Maybe trying to become a cop was a bad idea.

I didn't know at this point, maybe I'm not ready for this.

The inside of my chest felt sore, both me and the detective had minor and moderate fume inhalation. The medical staff of the Rainforest district's hospital had already checked us over, as far as they could tell, I would be fine, I might be a little sick from the fumes, I might become nauseated at some point, but I should be fine.  
Though they said it was far from ordinary phosphorus, it was a custom blend, so there weren't any guarantees about the effects of fume inhalation.

The detective was across from me, both of us were waiting just outside the room where Denny was being treated in the emergency area. The detective himself might suffer from a few effects similar to what they expect me to have, but the extended exposure may cause a few issues, minor organ damage and such, his hand might not recover fully, they weren't sure. It burned away at organic and inorganic matter alarmingly, it was very far from ordinary phosphorus. The detective's hand was stripped of most of its flesh, and was boiling away the muscles by the time they got to him. It was a miraculous doing of fortune that Denny survived this far with such extensive exposure to such a  
horrifyingly effective weapon.

They talked to us about what they found in Manchas' corpse, a lot of his internal organs were turned to sludge, and even the pellets that Denny shot him with on accident were corroded, it was abnormally strong, it was a lot stronger and volatile than ordinary white phosphorus, they had no clue so far on how it was strengthened in such a way.

I just wanted to cry, I was already struggling to hold my tears back. I felt useless letting that happen to him, I knew I couldn't do anything, but it made no difference.

A nurse came out from the door Denny was being seen to in, she had a grave face. I already knew what she was going to say, I didn't want to hear it. Her exit alone caught  
my and the detectives collective attention. My heart started climbing, I didn't want to hear what I already knew she was going to say. I glanced over at the detective  
his face was dead, though he said he'd seen plenty of violence, so why does he have a near lifeless expression?

It was different this time wasn't it? This time he'd lost a friend, he already mentioned that he and Denny talked from time to time, they seemed okay with each other.  
Maybe it was about the case, we failed to bring Renato in before something happened and now our only lead is gone, we've got nothing, and soon enough someone else will go missing.

That could be it, we don't know if Denny was going to die or not, but we were about to find out.

"Officers?"

We both looked at her, we were eager for news on Denny's situation.

The detective straightened himself in his seat, his face lighting up.  
"How's he doing?"

His head steadily drifted over in my direction, he looked at me, a face of regret.  
The nurse shook her head, it wasn't a good sign.  
"We've done everything we can for him, but the damage that he sustained was severe. The phosphorus blend was unique. It's not as bad as what had happened to Manchas'  
but the damage is extreme".

I noticed the nurse flex her fingers at her sides, she had a face of light disgust. That told me about how bad it was, I couldn't stop my eyes from watering, I knew how this was going to go.

"It the purest substance mix that any criminal has used before, 99.1%" The nurse glanced over her shoulder at the door.

"I-is he going to be okay?" I couldn't keep my voice steady, it was quivering as I struggled to hold my tears back.

I looked at her, my eyes having single tears roll down, she hung her head and took a moment to compose herself.  
"He isn't going to survive. The phosphorus rendered most of his organs unviable, it ate away at his spinal cord. His intestines and one of his lungs were very heavily corroded,  
his heart and brain were the only organs left mostly unscathed, his skin isn't able to regulate his body temperature anymore".

I felt a crushing pain in my chest, a steady stream of tears fell from my eyes. The detective put a hand over his mouth, dragging it across his face and rubbing his forehead as he turned away, looking at the ceiling.

"Can we see him?"

I looked past the nurse, at the door to the room Denny was in.  
"He's on pain killers, fully awake and functional, mentally, you'll be able to talk to him, his facial nerves are still functional but he's lost function in an eye and ear, he's mostly bandaged".

I followed the nurses face over to the detective, he turned around, trying to keep his cool.  
"Is he able to talk, his vocal cords, how long will we have?"

I looked back at the nurse, wiping my eyes, she was silent for a moment, it wasn't easy for her to deal with, the effects of that weapon were horrific.  
"He can talk, you should have a few moments, they'll take him off life support soon. If you have anything to say, now would be the time".

I looked at the detective who glanced back at me, the nurse opened the door for us and I slipped off of my chair and entered the room with the detective.

There was a single other person in the room, everyone else had left, I could hear the weak beeping of the heartrate monitor which the last surgeon in the room shut off, leaving us with him for what we had.

He was awake as the nurse told us, he turned his head over to us as we approached him, struggling to do so.  
I saw him give a weak, almost unnoticeable smile. The sight of him in such a condition wrenched my heart, most of his body was cast and bandaged.  
"H-hey. You came- it-'s nice to see you here".

His voice was soft, dry. There wasn't much strength he could put into doing so much as talking. The only eye he had that still functioned drifted over to the detective, he made a frail sound, I couldn't tell if he tried to laugh, or if he was coughing.

"I don't think- today was. . . my luckiest day Harahviin, don't- don't you agree?"

The detective turned away towards the floor, this hit a little too close.  
"It seems that way. Heh". He wiped his face, his eyes were glistening from the build up of tears.

He glanced over at me, what was left of his face was only a few pieces of fur and some yellow flesh, stained from the phosphorus.  
"It-'s nice of you to show up Judy. You going to be okay?"

"I'm so sorry Denny, I let that happen to you".

He chuckled lightly, tears freely rolled down my face as I stayed at his side in silence.

"What could you have done? You would have ended up like this".

"It wasn't your fault".

I gripped his wrist with tears flowling freely, I sniffled and my voice quivered. I tightened my grasp and he turned over to the detective.

"You two will make this right won't you?"

The detective turned back to him, a tear rolling down his face.  
"I don't know".

Denny closed his eye, turning his head towards the ceiling.  
"You know, I think I know why that thing sabotaged us".

"It's because prey can't be trusted anymore, it's always the same, prey over predators. The collars, the crime. It's all because of prey. What have we actually ever done to help them? We tried to help them, I did, so did you, even if we had to break the rules. So many complaints on my record, and almost none of them from a predator".

I heard him take a deep breath. There was silence for a moment.

"The light".

My ears dropped and fell onto his side, I cried without holding back at this point.  
"They always said there'd be a light. How- How could- Why would they lie?"

"There isn't any light-. . . It's dark. . . Why isn't there a light. Why is it dark? There's- no light. . . It's dark, it's so dark. . . why is it so dark?. . . so dark. . . so very very dark".

* * *

 _ **Why is it that people fear failure with such extremity? They are so foolish, always being trapped in the past. . . it's what happens to most of them anyway. . .  
You have failed something, what has happened has happened, and nothing will ever change that, yet people refuse to accept such a truth. . .**_

 _ **There will simply be no single thing you can do to change it, and yet people will trap themselves in the past. Such foolishness.**_

 _ **There will not be any choice left to you, nothing will change.**_

* * *

Nick's view

I couldn't get comfortable in this, I couldn't ease up and relax. It felt so strange, I didn't deserve this. I've failed my friends and dragged them down, Rose is dead because of me, and now I'm taking shelter from a friend who I've betrayed, and he doesn't even know it. I've failed him, I've betrayed him, and for what? For myself with no place to go,  
with nothing to move forward to. What a waste, and yet I did it anyway.

I should've. . . I should never have even tried to have take the collars off of predators, I was a fucking dumbass. 'Wilde Entertainment' what a fucking joke, no wonder it got me here, no wonder I got myself here trying.

I flicked my ears at the sound of Jeb sighing. He was still in disbelief that Mr. Big had killed Rose. I wasn't surprised about it. We were all friends, she met Jeb a while back, trying to sell some of her belongings. We tried to keep her out of what we were doing, with Mr. Big. I tried my best to keep her out of harms way, in the end it made no difference.

"Fuck. She didn't even know anything Nick".

I looked up at him across on the other couch of the break room.  
"Yeah. I know, but Big isn't one to take chances on leaving links".

He shook his head, folding his knuckles and looking at the floorboards of the room.  
"It still hits pretty hard when someone you work with kills one of your friends. Fuck".

I stayed quiet, there wasn't anything for me to say, Jeb just said it for me. I got myself here, but it made no difference.

Jeb gave a light chuckle, looking over at me.  
"It must've hit you really hard. Rose, she'd come around here every now and then, not very often. We'd talk when she did. She'd always end up talking about you, at some point. Heh. It always had her doing that, she'd always talk about you. It would happen every time".

It wasn't much of a surprise that she spoke to someone about me, I knew she had feelings for me. I realised that too late.

He shook his head, sighing again.  
"She was such a sweet person. I can't believe that it was pissed away because of Big, the fucking scum".

He looked at me, I still stayed quiet.  
"I- sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad".

"I already knew how she felt Jeb".

He raised an eyebrow at me, a little confused I think.  
"If you knew then why di-".

"I only realised just before they took her, bad timing to open my fucking eyes, too late I guess".

I yawned, it was getting late. I was already tired.

"You going to be okay after all this Nick?"

I stayed silent for a few moments, only to shake my head.  
"No. I won't be okay after this. Finnick's pissed off to wherever, now Briggard and Rose are both dead, Mr. Big wants me dead, and I've put you in a fucking disaster of a position".

"I won't be okay, though it's my own fault".

Jeb looked over at the clock on the wall, I didn't really care what he was doing, I was just tired.  
"You said that you were on parole didn't you?"

I looked at him, I didn't know why he'd bring that up again.  
"I already told you that a while ago, didn't I?"

He bit his lip, I wasn't catching on why he was asking.  
"I could give you a job here if you wanted, you could pay me back for sticking my neck out if you feel so bad by working for me. Heh".

I felt my ears perk up, it would help. Though what could I even do?

"Th- that would be fair".  
I shook my head, I doubted there was anything I could actually do around here. Was he even serious?  
"You're serious?"

Jeb laughed. I couldn't tell if he was serious, and laughing didn't clear anything up.  
"Yeah, I could give you a job if you're up for it".

I don't think he was serious, wouldn't the ZPD check on where I was, wouldn't that risk Jeb?  
"The ZPD would get close if I took a job here, doesn't that bother you?"

He shook his head at me, it didn't seem to bother him.  
"There's nothing here except me. What're they going to find? I keep everything off site, I don't do things here".

I still doubted I could do anything, what use would I be?  
I stayed silent for a moment, I didn't think I could really do anything, but it would be fair to help out Jeb, he is sticking my neck out for me, and I've betrayed him in a way, and he doesn't even know it.  
"What work would you have me do here, what could I even do?"

"Ah what do you think I'd have you do Nick? I'd have you work the counter, you were a dealer for Mr. Big, that'd be your thing wouldn't it?"

"Okay, are you actually serious Jeb? It looks like you have plenty of people here, why would you want me?"

"I'd like you because you could pay me back by- well, working for me. There's plenty of people already working the counter, but I need more people moving stuff around in the storage, things are getting pretty slow back there, I'm pretty much running this place with a skeleton crew. I could move someone out back, there's a few who volunteered and you could just take their place".

"Would a fox working in plain sight at your store even go well?"

"What, because people think negatively of foxes, bah!"

Jeb laughed, he was highly amused by this, though maybe he's just trying to distract himself from the loss of a friend.  
"Since when do they think well of predators my boy? If they did, I wouldn't be stuck wearing a collar".

"So, you going to take this?"

"You could start tomorrow-".

Jeb looked over at the clock mounted to the wall, it was already a little past twelve.  
"Technically in a few hours, I could get you a uniform".

I didn't really have a choice, I had to get an occupation, a legitimate one. They would throw me back in jail if I didn't and they'd probably execute me.  
"I guess that's a fair offer, do you even have a uniform in my size?"

"Should be one laying around somewhere, come on, I'll get you one".

* * *

 _ **Oh how foolish, people are always seeking the same thing, no matter what they say. Many souls have come and gone in ZooTopia, they always end the same, for those who were the same.**_

 _ **They seek light, love, harmony, the beauty of such things. Though time and time again they fail to see, the light they seek and what it brings shall cast a shadow and the** **brighter the light, the deeper the shadow.**_

 _ **They keep saying that everyone is different, yet even so it is all the same with virtually everyone. Such folly. Such ignorance, but so be it.**_

 _ **As it was said above, nothing will change.**_

* * *

 **I was kind of lazy with this part I'll admit, but whatever, I'll just come back and change it later like I always do.**

 **I'll post another chapter very soon, I'll see you then. I think. . .**


	13. To each, Their Own Prison

**Here I am with another chapter in this story, I absolutely love the Abyss Watcher's soundtrack, amazing to listen to while making this.**

 **It's utterly amazing to listen to it while doing this.  
** **Anyway besides that, I should have another chapter up tomorrow or the day after, I don't know, but I'm aiming for tomorrow.**

 **As usual comments, reviews, criticism and questions will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

 **Also, I will probably rewrite this one like I do with almost every chapter just to improve it, or try to anyway, though I might just say 'WHATEVER!' and just get a move on with it. I'll probably rewrite it.**

* * *

Judy's view

I was driving myself crazy, all I could do was grunt in annoyance at myself. That thing in the district, it was all I could think about, I didn't understand why I could only think about that thing, why was it the only thing I could think about?! It was annoying, I wanted to stop thinking about that thing but all I could do was think about it, nothing worked to get it out. I couldn't distract myself or just force myself to think about something else, it didn't work! WHY COULDN'T I THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE?!

Why was it so hard to just stop thinking about it? I just wanted to stop, why couldn't I?!

The silence of this room made it so much worse, there was nothing but the occasional sound of pages flipping from the psychiatrist staff member to draw my attention from that thing. I was stuck with that things face haunting me.

That was it, just the pages of a folder flipping every now and then, it was dead silent without it, nothing to draw my attention.  
I scratched at my own forehead, squeezing the flesh, I just wanted to stop thinking about it. It didn't work, nothing worked, WHY?!

The sound of the folder slamming onto the desk caught my attention, the zebra tossed the folder on his desk. He looked at me, letting out a sigh before taking a seat.  
"According to your history, there hasn't been a diagnosis previously about any mental issues or conditions. I've already been informed about why you're here, what had happened".

He scratched himself about the top of the lip as he looked at me.  
"Alright, I won't waste more of your time, the ZPD isn't going to have you back until I can give them a report assuring that you're fine".

I didn't really care about the details, I was desperate at this point to keep myself distracted, I just wanted to stop thinking about it.  
Could I even go back to the station? Do I even want to? I couldn't even decide if I wanted to, I didn't know. I'm thinking more and more that becoming a cop was a bad decision, every day that seems to be more of the situation, just a bad decision. Maybe my parents were right, I shouldn't have become a cop.

"Okay, so tell me what happened. I already know, I've been informed but just tell me what happened, it'll make this much quicker".

I just wanted to stop thinking about it, it was driving me crazy already, isn't this only going to make it worse?

"I can tell it's bothering you officer, I'll be able to know in what way if you tell me what happened, take as long as you need".

I took myself a few moments to think, even if I wasn't going back to the station, I had to have this done, it wasn't voluntarily scheduled.  
I bit my own lip, that thing was all I could think about. I couldn't think properly about what happened, it was hard to focus.

"Whenever you're ready".

A few moments of silence passed between us, it was all I could think about, that thing, WHY?!  
I could already feel tears building up faintly behind my eyes.

"We were trying to take Renato Manchas into custody, we pulled up in a police van. It felt horrible even before we went in, even before we stepped out of the van".

"It felt horrible in what way?"

I looked at him, my head slowly drifting towards the ground beneath my lap.  
"It felt cold, I felt drained of all hope, I was nervous".  
I clenched a fist, grabbing the cloth of my pants before flexing my fingers. It was painful to think back to it, as well as difficult, that thing haunting me.

"You felt as if something bad was about to happen, and you didn't want it to, is that it?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, it was getting difficult to hold myself together.  
"I don't know- maybe, I think. It was almost empty, there wasn't anything".

The room grew silent again as I stopped from going any further, trying to compose myself for what I had to say.  
"We stayed outside, near the van for a while, we were taking a look around before moving up. I noticed that Denny was nervous, like I was".

"In what way was he nervous?"

I rubbed my forehead trying to think, I was able to remember it, but that thing was still haunting me.  
"He was, a little sweaty, he was a bit slower to respond than usual, as if something was making him nervous".

I stopped myself there, there was heat starting to pulse through my body, I started to feel sick.  
"Do you think he was nervous for the same reasons?"

I shook my head, I didn't know, but it would make sense.  
"I think so, I- I don't know. He mentioned it being his first assignment like that, he hadn't had an assignment like that one before".

The feeling of heat was strangely cold at the same time, it was almost nauseating to feel.  
"We moved up to the door, we tried to go in quietly but it was locked. The detective kicked it in, the place had no one in it, though we heard Renato's voice upstairs".  
I stopped myself again, it was like watching it happen again, I didn't want to. Tears were getting hard to hold back, my throat was getting sore from stopping myself.

"Then we moved upstairs and then that thing killed him".

"I understand you not wanting to go into detail about it, alright. I think you're fine, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. You're distressed of course, but I've been noticing everything so far and there hasn't been anything that would imply some kind of damage, set aside your desperation to stop thinking about what happened, it's pretty obvious, you were constantly thinking about something, and the look on your face said that you couldn't help it, you wanted to stop but you couldn't".

I could barely hold back the tears, but still I was able to call out this guy, that was it?

"That's it? That's the evaluation?"

He looked over at me again as he cleaned up the files.  
"Yeah, it's never much. You'll be fine, just need some time to adjust, you're good to go for work that doesn't involve gun fighting and dead people".

"Really, that's actually it?"

"Yeah. It's pretty simple I know, it's ridiculous how long it takes to get these set up I know, it's annoying and you want to punch them but well, what can you do?"

"There's been a lot of people in situations like yours officer, not any so. . . unpleasant in detail but still, you'll be fine".

He stopped for a moment just as he reached for the door.  
"Just saying by the way, it's really excessive for you guys to have taken your first lead like that, I know there haven't been any other leads but still".

I looked up at him, I was able to hold the tears back firmly now, what he said implied that he didn't know about the case.

"Who told you it was our first lead?"

He looked back at me, he seemed a little confused.  
"It was Chief Bogo, he said so far there hasn't been any leads on these random occurrences, why?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, shaking my head. Why would Bogo say that? Why would he lie to the public about the case?  
"I just don't remember him saying that, when did he say this?"

"I think it was around the time where just about nine people had gone missing and showed up again later feral".

He opened the door for me and I stepped outside, I was tired, it was late. Why would Bogo lie to the public about what's going on with this case?  
There had to have been a good reason, wouldn't there?

I didn't know but now I wanted to find out. It's Denny who's dead because of this and how much of it was a lie? How much of this was what I was being told?  
How can I trust them if they'll lie to the public?

It didn't make any sense, why would Bogo lie to the public about the details of this case, wouldn't he want to open up as many possible leads as he could? That thing is covering up the leads, Bogo wanted to minimise the risk of that happening to people who would come forward and that's why he lied, right?

I didn't know what was going on anymore, I didn't even know if I wanted to go back to the station, was I ready for the ZPD?  
There was something going on, though I didn't know what. There has to be a good reason for him to lie.

* * *

 **I'm not sure what I was doing with this chapter, I think I'll rewrite it, though I'll set that back a little and just continue for now.**


	14. Through The Shadows

**Here I am with another chapter, this one is shorter mostly because I don't want to take things too far with this one chapter, there's more of a direct approach to the story this time around, though I think it'd be better just to leave it subtle, things getting a little more clear on what the hell is going on as the story progresses. I don't know, but I'll try it I guess, let me know if being a little more direct is better, or if I should keep it obscured and subtle.**

 **There should be another chapter out soon.  
** **As usual, reviews, comments, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Nick's view

I knew it, and it felt no different no matter where I was or what I did, it didn't change. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve a chance at all, and yet I'm here.  
My eyes drifted away from the doors glass surface, towards the concrete. She was dead because of me, I took that from her. I don't deserve a chance at all, and yet here I am, with no choice but to keep going.

 _"I've put Jeb in a horrible position just to try and save myself. Why did I even bother? I should've killed myself, or let Mr. Big kill me, either way"._

I got her killed, I took that from her, she's dead because of me, why should I have mine?

That was it wasn't it? This was me trying to give myself a reason without even knowing it.

 _"I've put Jeb in a fucking awful position, I've betrayed him without him knowing, just so I can make it up to him. So I have something to keep myself going. What a fucking joke"._

That was the reason wasn't it? It wouldn't surprise me at this point, I'm a selfish, useless fuck. I got Rose killed and made Finnick run because I couldn't stop shooting myself with heroin, to get over this place. Now I'm here, leeching off a friend again just to keep myself going. What a fucking joke.

I clenched a fist with my hand before grabbing the doors handle. I didn't want to open it, to go in and keep myself going, but it's too late to turn back now at this point isn't it?  
What I let happen to Rose isn't going to change, and that's the way that this'll happen with Jeb, I've put him in this position, and killing myself, or just ditching this would only make it worse for him. Though in what way?

I wasn't in any right to even show my face here with what I've done, and yet I have to. I got myself here, it's only my fault. The door drifted open as I gave it a light shove, twisting its handle. There still wasn't anybody here set aside a few other staff. It was still strange being here, I don't think that was going to change. There wasn't a single person out of the few that were here who did even as little as looking at me, I wasn't sure if that made me feel better, or even more unwelcome. I could only doubt myself about being here, of what use would I really be here? I didn't even know what to really do, I looked over at the door that Jeb took me in through, as much as I didn't want to even do so much as show my face, I suppose I should check with him now that I'm here, see if he's got everything ready, he mentioned moving someone around. I didn't really know, though I knew that I wasn't going to find out by standing here battling myself again.

I didn't move at first, hesitant to do as much as show my face, but I had no choice at this point. I stepped around the counter, the staff members payed little attention to me. The door swung open as I gave it a shove, twisting its handle. Across from the other side of the door was another, labelled manager, just like last time, though of course it wouldn't be any different. It still felt strange being here, I don't think I was ever going to get used to that feeling, or get used to this.

I approached the door, knocking on it a few times before waiting a moment to open it. I shoved the door open, Jeb rose out of his seat, welcoming me.

"Ah, Nick my boy! I'm glad you showed up!" He was happy to see me, I wonder how drastically that would change if he knew what I had done. I think he'd kill me himself, I wouldn't blame him, not after what I've done. I deserve it.

"Things are mostly sorted, follow me, I'll show you around so you know what to do".

He slipped past me, walking out through the door, standing in front of it's frame and beckoning me to follow.  
"Come my boy, I'll show you the storage area and show you to the others".

He took half a step before turning back to me again.  
"Also. . . just don't mention anything, they don't know about it, understand what I mean?"

"Don't talk to them about it, I think I know what _it_ means".

"Good, you'll do fine my boy. Just put on a- kind of cheery face, at least look like your fine, and don't bullshit me saying you can't, you did it once, you can do it twice".

I didn't have anything to say about that, he wasn't wrong, I suppose I could, I've done it before.

"Okay Nick, come on, enough chatter I'll show you around".

* * *

Judy's view

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Bogo, even in his own office, right before him. He lied to them, when they're in need, why? There's no excuse, it was our job to help them!

"I lied, I admit it, but I had no choice, what would you have done Judy?"

I clenched my fist, there's no excuse to lie to them when we're the ones responsible for protecting them, Denny died over this, and they don't even know what's going on!  
"I would've told them the truth! We're supposed to protect them! Denny's dead because of this and is what we were told even the truth?! How can I trust you? You lied to millions of people on live media, I spent countless hours, days even trying to find something just like everyone else, if you can lie to millions of people, then what the hell would make me think you wouldn't lie to one officer?!"

I rubbed Bogo the wrong way saying that, he slammed his fist on his desk, leaving a damaged and splintered mark on its surface. The sudden noise made me jump in my chair and my ears drop, my heart raced to the point where I could hear it.  
"Then how about you do just that and see how many people die!"

He stepped out of his chair, looking away from me and rubbing his forehead.  
"There's a damn good reason to lie to them, you naïve rat. It's better for them to not know, if people knew how weak the whole system was and how powerful, how dangerous criminals can get here, what do you think would happen?"

I quietened down, I didn't know what would happen.

"Answer me Hopps, what do you think would happen?"

"I don't know sir, but we can't lie to them, we're supposed to protect them".

He let his head hang, looking towards the floor. Turning to me slowly.  
"If they knew how weak the system is, things would fall apart Judy. It doesn't matter if you dislike that, things are near the breaking point, soon enough we'll have riots. If they knew how weak the system was, what do you think they'd do? They'd want to keep themselves safe, and according to every delusional fuck in the city, we live alongside savages every day, the predators! Of course, they'll want more to ensure that they're safe, never mind the real problems, just point to the predators".

"You know I admire your virtues, and I know that in Bunny Burrow, not much goes down, everybody's to busy FUCKING each other to cause problems, but things are a hell of a lot different here, do you even know how fucked we are at this point if what went down in the Rainforest District is what it sounds like, do you even know?"

My heart was wrenched at what he was saying, I didn't want to believe it. I looked back at him, there was a single tear rolling down his face.

"The detective. He's given up, you know that?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"The detective already handed in his badge, he's given up on the whole city, I don't blame him".

"What? Why?"

The chief threw his arms up, he didn't even know.  
"I think it's because he's tried his best and things are just getting worse, why blame him for that? I just say fuck it, I'll leave him to do his own thing. You really want to know, go ask him yourself, should be at any bar predators are allowed in".

* * *

 **This was just my initial completed draft of this chapter, I wasn't sure if being a little more direct was something that'd work out or not so I just said 'screw it' and made this chapter and released it when I had the first chance to. I know, it's a bad move, but, well. . . it's not really in this regard I think, I'm trying out something that probably will just be discarded pretty quickly, either way, I'll be coming back to this and improving it, well, try to anyway.**


	15. A Shattered Protector

_**Oh fates above, if I am to fail. I can only ask, prithee, do not forgive me.**_

 **Here I am with another chapter in this story, another should follow shortly after this one.**

 **As usual any comments, reviews, criticism and questions will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Nick's view

Still even now I couldn't help but wonder if he actually knows about what I did, that I betrayed him. It wouldn't be completely impossible. I think. . .  
It wasn't surprising I couldn't set it aside, the only real reason I did it was just to try and save myself, it was pointless and fucking selfish and I wasn't going to forget, ever.  
Right now as I walked by his side I couldn't help but feel as if the halls of this place came off as a little eerie, it wasn't entirely impossible that right now he could just be leading me somewhere quieter to kill me for what I've done. I think that may be the case, I don't know, it very much seemed as if not many people came through these halls, they were a little cold, and humid I think if it saw a lot of foot traffic, I think it would be warmer, though I can't say. I remember him saying that he needed more people back here. It didn't even really matter at this point, did it? I- think it didn't.

I stayed at his side regardless of what he may be planning, I wasn't going to back away, I'm not going to try and save myself at this point, I shouldn't have in the first place, I won't make the same mistake again. If he was going to kill me it- it'd be what I deserve.

These halls felt almost as if they were never ending I think it was a while before Jeb finally stopped us both at a double door. He took a second to look at it and slammed his fist against its metal surface a few times. There was a few moments of silence before he propped the doors and shoved them open, stepping into the room, I think it was the storage area, though it wasn't labelled.

"Alright Nick, here's the storage area of this place, we can't have everything on display out front so whatever comes through the store probably ends up staying here for a while before it goes anywhere".

I took a few moments to look around the room, to the say the least it was quite large, and nightmarishly disorganised, I think. I couldn't tell. I tried looking more closely at the industrial shelving that formed the isles of this place, it looked like there was bubble wrap teeming from every edge of each shelf. I wasn't too sure about what was going on here, it looked like a disorganised mess but yet I could see something of a pattern to how things were placed in here. I turned to look at Jeb who gave me a weak smile, I think he knew what I was thinking.

"Ah, don't worry yourself my boy. It's not as much of a mess as it looks, the heaviest items are kept at the bottom and the lightest are at the top, the electronics are usually at the back end of the room on the row back there, and the furniture we sometimes get through here is kept at the back though it's more towards the front, well the centre really, the front is where we keep smaller antiques and jewellery since that's the kind of stuff that comes through here fairly often. So it isn't as nightmarish as it looks".

"I don't think you'd have anybody volunteering if it was".

He gave a light laugh at what I said, it was true I think and it seemed like he agreed. A few seconds passed of us looking around the room before he turned away from me and started towards the end, or maybe the start of the isles. I was being shown around the place so I don't think I had any choice but to follow him. I stayed mostly close behind him as he stepped past several isles of shelving before stopping at whatever it was, the first or the last, it didn't really matter. He peeked around its corner and slipped around to the outside of the first or last isle. I was about to step around the corner to follow him, but he could just be waiting for me to follow him so he can kill me, with a box cutter or something I think. Was this really going to be my choice knowing that at any moment he could find out about what I did and kill me for it?

I clenched a fist thinking about it. It didn't matter! I'm not going to stop him if that's what he's going to do.

I stepped around the corner to the outside of the isle, expecting him to stab me with a blade. He was across the other side of the isle, picking up speed.  
He was heading towards someone else in uniform like I was. I could tell by the black shirt with an inscription on its back, though I couldn't see it from here.

I decided to close the gap of distance between us, he was showing me around so I may as well see what's going on. I started towards him, whoever he was approaching was in the middle of sweeping up shards of glass, and had a broken flat screen loaded onto a wooden pallet.

"Clawhauser!" Jeb clenched both of his fists shouting at him.

His shouting caught the attention of a- erhm obese cheetah. He dropped the broom where he stood a turned to us with a look of fear on his face. The sight of his expression was one I knew all too well, and had seen time and time again.

"What's going on here?!"

It seemed to me that Jeb's attention was paying more attention to the broken flat screen then the worker he just shouted at.

"I- I'm sorry sir, I found it like this, the shelf- it- it gave way and I think that the flat screen fell- and- and broke then, I didn't- it wasn't my fault I swear sir".  
He seemed afraid of Jeb, why? He was incredibly nervous, maybe Jeb isn't as friendly to his staff as he is to me. I think keeping that in mind when I get to work would be a good idea if that's the case.

He took a look over at the shelfing, I didn't see anything unusual about it. Jeb followed the shelfing further down the isle, stopping at a hanging length of torn bubble wrap, scratching the ridge of his snout as he looked underneath the metal surface of the shelf.

"Ah for fucks sake. Alright fair enough Clawhauser, it ain't your fault this time".

He stepped back onto his feet, walking past the broken flat screen back to me.  
"Sorry about leaving like that Nick, I thought he might of been slacking off when he wasn't answering".

I scratched at the wrist of my bandaged hand, looking back at him.  
"How'd the television break exactly? I thought everything in here was bubble wrapped".

"The shelfing here is made from iron, the humidity in this place is rusting them up, the shelf back there finally broke and the bubble wrap was torn off and it fell".

He looked back over at the shelf, I think, he could've been looking at his worker, I don't know.  
"That's why we keep the bigger things at the bottom, so half of the shelf isn't brought down with it".

Jeb turned away from me again, looking back over at his worker who was sweeping up the last of the shards of glass.  
"Hey Clawhauser, we've got a new staff member, come say hi". He beckoned him over towards us with his hand.

He set the broom aside up against the industrial shelfing only to look back over at it after a few steps, I don't think a broom would be enough to break iron, no matter how corroded. Jeb stepped out of my way as Clawhauser approached me.

"This is Nick, he'll be working around here for, well. However long he'll be here heh heh".

"Oh hey there, I didn't hear anything about a new worker, I'm Clawhauser as the boss man just told you". He offered his hand out to me, I took a moment before shaking his hand, he came off as a little awkward being so chummy.

"Thanks Clawhauser. So you're the one who keeps thing moving around here?"

He gave me a smile, looking back over his shoulder.  
"Yrep. I keep things moving around here, handling storage and making sure things are where they're supposed to be. Hey are you working out back here with me?"

Jeb stepped back in, holding his arm up stopping Clawhauser.  
"Ah no Clawhauser, Nick's working out front, you're getting stuck with Yorgh-field. I'm just showing him around".

I glanced at Jeb, he was oddly quick to jump on that suggestion, Clawhauser seemed a little disappointed about me working at the front.  
"See you around Nick".

Jeb stepped past me, probably back towards the door, I knew that I should follow but I couldn't help now but think about how he just said that to me. It sounded like he was lonely.

* * *

Judy's view

I stepped out of Bogo's office with a mix of frustration and confusion, with a chill still pulsing through my body. I started off down the hallway away from Bogo's office, hearing his door shut behind me. It didn't matter why he did it, he shouldn't have lied to them, he should've told them what was going on. Though, maybe there was a reason good enough, it was a good question, what would happen if they knew?

Why would the detective hand in his badge so quickly? Why? I clenched a fist as I continued down through the halls, I stopped myself, there was something off in this place. It was a little duller than usual, quieter maybe. I couldn't really tell if it actually was, I never noticed it. I kept forward through the hallways, coming through the desk area. I stopped with my heart slowing down, its beating deepening to the point where I could feel it, a wave of heat rushed to my head almost causing me to fall over with a loss of balance. I looked across the room, Denny's desk had a framed portrait of him made from pencil, just at its base was a list of signatures left by other officers beneath a brass plaque bolted to the frame.

'Your courage never faltered'.

It made me feel sick, the heat rushing to my head and the chill in my chest. I could feel tears building up as I looked at his desk, at the portrait of him that one of the other officers drew. He asked if we would make this right, why would the detective give his badge in?

There was still a while before my patrol began, I think I'd be able to spend some time looking for the detective. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of my shirt, turning to the home screen to check the time. There was still a little under half an hour before my shift started. I could go find him, he owes an explanation for just leaving like this.

I started to gain speed with my pace of walking, I knew where the detective would probably be. Though that was only if Bogo was right on where he was. It was about a minute of walking or so before I came out to the front desk and opened the door, stepping out into the parking area. I looked about the area, the car labelled nine caught my eye. It felt a little odd, getting back into my own cruiser so quickly, it wasn't a surprise, the whole thing wasn't normal. I moved forward to my cruiser with haste, jumping up to prop the door open. I climbed in and closed the door, taking a moment to readjust myself to the retrofits the cruiser had to make it drivable for me.

I was thinking that the detective would be at the sports club a little ways down, they don't mind predators there, though almost no predators ever go there, they don't really get into sport because of the collars, they usually have something more mundane. I started my cruisers engine and reached for the handbrake only for me shudder and slam the back my hand against the steering wheel. My heart was racing, I could physically hear my own heartbeat, I felt something brush against my cheek and arm, as if somebody just touched me. I looked about my cruiser, there wasn't anything that stood out. What just happened?

I took a few moments to settle down, I didn't reach for the handbrake until I couldn't hear my own heartbeat at least. It was some time before that happened though.  
I looked around my cruiser, confused, what just happened? Someone physically touched me, I swear that's what it felt like. What?

I shook it off as best as I could, it didn't matter. I think. I pulled out from the station and took a turn, heading down the road. The road continued in a single direction for a while before I had to take a one way turn. It was a little while longer before I stopped the cruiser outside of the sports club, it was small on the outside, and it looked like that was the same on the inside from what I could see through the glass door. I turned off my cruisers engine and propped my door open, shoving it and dropping onto the curb. I closed the door with a little effort and click the button on my key to lock it, it wasn't an option to do it manually.

I approached the door, taking a moment to peek in though its sides, I couldn't see much, not enough to see if Harahviin was in there. I shoved the door open and stepped inside, a few people turned their attention to me, which wasn't surprising, I was in uniform. I glanced across the room, he caught my eye, he was sitting at a circular table, facing the television mounted on the wall which was tuned to sports.

I took a moment to think to myself, what am I going to say exactly? It didn't matter, I approached him anyway, he owed an explanation.  
He looked over his shoulder at me. I took a few steps around the table and stepped up onto the chair in front of him.

"Detective?"

He gave a weak laugh, which sounded more like a sigh, barely paying any attention to me. There was an empty glass in his hand.  
"I'm not a detective anymore officer, haven't you heard?"

"I know sir-"

"It isn't sir anymore Judy, I'm not apart of the force anymore, I handed my badge in, fuck it".

I clenched a fist, he wasn't interested in conversation but he owed an explanation.  
"Why'd you hand in your badge Harahviin? Why? I thought we were going to make it right!"

He shook his head, looking a little more in my direction.  
"I said I didn't know, I didn't make a promise. Why even try, how are you supposed to get the case solved with every lead gone?"

"We can't just give up on it! How long until it happens again, until it happens to someone else?"

He twisted his glass, looking at it, still refusing to pay very much attention to me.  
"Oh I prithee, may the law be my guide to a greater good, for I am officer Harahviin, a lawful protector of this wretched and crumbling city".  
He shook his head, looking over at me.  
"What a fucking joke, I was such a fucking retard thinking like that. I've been on the force for twenty three years Judy, two decades, and nothing has changed, things have just gotten worse, I give up now, how can I help a city that won't help itself?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

He took a look at his glass, looking over at me.  
"You think I'm going to wither myself away on alcohol? I'm just taking a break here, might as well. I've only had two, I was a detective, I'm not going to break the law by intoxicating myself and doing something fucking stupid".

He shook his head, sighing with annoyance.  
"What is it with you people dragging everyone down thinking you're doing good? I fought for a long time, trying to make the city a little better, fuck it. Why can't you just leave me alone? I fought for a long time, and things have only gotten worse, I don't want to be apart of it anymore, I'm not going to be apart of a pointless fight, not anymore, I've had enough. Who are you to say that I haven't?"

I stayed quiet for a moment, he- had a point to say that much. Who was I to tell him what he wants?  
"So that's it Harahviin? You're just going to let it so that Denny died for nothing?!"

"Yep. It isn't any different from what usually happens. A lot of officers have come and gone through the force, I remember that one who got shot, there was another who died in a brawl, and there was another who had his skull crushed with a brick, though Denny was different, he wanted to help predators, surprising isn't it? Someone wanting to help predators for once, why do you think he had so many things standing out on his record? He'd go out of his way to break the rules if it would let him help a predator in need".

He let out a laugh, looking over at me.  
"Just. It isn't any different from normal, that's it. A lot of officers have died for nothing, this is pretty much normal. Okay, how about you just fuck off Judy, get out of my sight, leave me alone. I've had enough, fuck off".

* * *

 **There, another chapter complete. I should have another one out soon, see you then.**


	16. As Light Withers Away-

**I should have another one out, right, it only took me a week. Sorry to everyone for the hold up.**

 **Anyway, here is another chapter in this story. As usual comments, reviews, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Harahviin's view

That's all I was really able to bring myself to do at this point, in this loathsome state. At least it seemed that Judy found it loathsome, the naïve bitch. Just staring into the empty glass of my hand, twisting it idly as I thought to myself, as I did before Judy showed her face here. She's a good officer, but too naïve, stubborn. At least she was smart enough to leave me alone.

 _"How long until it happens again, until it happens to someone else?"_

I could only wonder why she even bothered asking that question. The time frame of each disappearance was consistent, each time. So she should know the answer, and if not, it'll show itself won't it? It was mostly clear she was just trying to appeal to my emotions, trying to remind me that I have a duty to protect the people of this place, though that wasn't going to work, I knew that very well, I tried, and I failed.

It didn't even matter to me anymore, not at this point. It isn't my fight, I've had enough of that already. Was it really so wrong? I poured twenty three years into fighting to 'make this place a little better' and nothing has changed, at all. It was nothing more than a pointless fight, twenty three years and no difference has been made.  
Was having enough of a pointless fight after such a long time so wrong? I didn't think so, and yet Judy seems to. What a fucking joke.

I shook my head after a few moments of thinking to myself, I didn't even know for myself what was next. What was my next step? What am I going to do next?  
What am I going to do after this? I turned my head away from the table, scanning the room. Watching people chatter amongst themselves, sharing drinks.

I glanced back at the empty glass in my hand, I think the answer was obvious enough. _  
"There's nothing for me to do. . . not anymore, it's almost over now, isn't it?"_

Maybe that was it, that thought doesn't come off as much of a stretch. It seems like I don't have any other choice but to watch the world turn.

How did it get to this point I wonder? It didn't matter did it? It was just a sick joke, predator or prey you'll share a twisted fate, you'll be brought to your knees, none shall be spared, as the city crumbles under its own weight. ZooTopia, I wonder if they could've chosen a more ironic name?

There's no one to blame but myself I think. It was me who thought I could make a difference once, and twenty three years of trying made no difference in the end.

Knowing that made it difficult to think about anything else than Silvertail. Maybe if I did things differently, he'd still be around. I didn't know.

* * *

Nick's view

I didn't even know, I just wasn't too sure on how I was doing, I think I was managing to pull it off, though I wasn't sure. Regardless it was difficult none the less to keep a composed facial expression. I was trying, I've caused plenty of problems, I don't need to make more, do I? This place was silent, there wasn't anything going on. It wasn't a very large passing of time amidst the silence before my eyes drifted away from the glass surface of the display as I thought to myself.

 _"I think I've caused more than plenty, I made too many. . ."._

I looked back up, across the room, I was trying to retain my focus, I couldn't let myself get distracted. I need to get this job done.  
If I didn't, I'd just cause more problems wouldn't I? I clenched a fist behind the counter, annoyed with myself, I don't think doing that behind the counter would make any difference, it was glass. I keep causing problems for myself and my friends, not that many are left anyway. . .

I tried to look for- anything really, just trying to distract myself. I knew that letting it haunt me would fuck me over, I couldn't let that happen. Though looking around wasn't much good, there was nothing going on here, the day was quiet for the most part so far. There was nothing going on, set aside a few people bringing things in, but even then it wasn't much, there was nothing here.

This is what it's come to, I took a moment just to think about what I'm doing. What a fucking joke, I'm really fucking useless aren't I? I'm struggling just to stand here and wait around, if I struggle with that what can I actually do? It didn't seem like there was much with anything I've tried, I've woken up time after time, poisoned and hungover from heroin and alcohol, I can't even die right. What can I actually do right?

"You alright Nick?" His voice caught my attention, pulling me away from my thoughts, which I don't think was a bad thing. The security guard stood by the door, his arms folded, waiting as the moments of the day passed by us both.

"I- I'm fine. Thanks anyway".

"Sure thing, just looking out for another predator".

I gave a weak smile, at least someone's looking out for predators.  
"It's nice to know someone actually caring about predators".

He was an odd choice in staff, security especially. At least I thought he was, how can he do his job when he's collared? It was a question worth asking. I think.  
"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

He stayed quiet for a brief moment, I wasn't sure on why, it was a yes or no question.  
"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't mind".

I took a moment, I didn't want to come off as if I doubted him. Though I think I did, if I didn't, I wouldn't be asking how he's actually good security.  
"Okay, I'm not saying that I think you can't, but- how do you actually, keep things from getting physical here with a collar?"

He gave a smile, and a laugh, short enough that it sounded like a cough. Maybe it was, though he sounded humoured.  
"I don't really need to get myself worked up, look at me, I'm a really tall predator, I've only needed to get physical twice in about a year, most people back down just because of how tall I am".

"When they don't back down though?"

"Most of the time things never actually get violent, I just shove them out of the door and that's it, or I just growl and show my teeth".

"Can't you get charged for savage behaviour or something?" I stopped myself. I don't think it's my place to say that, not after what I did.

"Yeah I can, it was a joke, I've never actually done that. Well, not here anyway".

It drifted off into silence between us both, there wasn't anything to actually talk about. He asked a question and I asked one in return, that was it. There wasn't anything else to it.

A few minutes went past me, with the store returning to its silent state. I tried using what he said to me just then to keep myself distracted from my own, more unpleasant thoughts. The sound of the doors creaking drew my attention as someone stepped in with a case, for a laptop it looked like. The guard looked at me, his expression telling me he was curious to see if I could handle this. I wasn't sure if I could, what can I do?

He paid little attention to the other workers, looking over at me. I wasn't surprised, I was right in front of the door, I'd be the first person you'd see.  
The other workers paid little attention after a few seconds as he approached me, they seemed as if they thought I could handle this. He approached me with his case underneath his arm, steeping up to the display. I took a moment composing myself.

"Hey, what do you need today?"

He placed the case on the display from under his arm, looking up at me before unzipping it and pulling out a small laptop.  
"I've got an old laptop I've had for about two years now, I don't think I'm going to need it anymore".

He slid it around to have its screen face me, I pressed the power button, it took a moment for it to do anything, but it seemed to work. I could take it in. I think.

I looked at him, ignoring the laptop while it started up.  
"How much did you pay for it?"

"About- Umm, I think it was two seventy or something like that".

I looked back at the screen, which had gotten to its user page now on the sign in, I hit the enter key only for a password input requirement to stop me.

"Are you trying to pawn it or sell it?"

"Sell it".

"How much are you looking to get from this?"

"About one seventy".

I looked back over at the computer, its password input before turning it around to him.  
"I'll need you to put the password in so I can make sure everything works".

"It turns on doesn't it?"

I shook my head, I could only hope he was making a joke.  
"How am I supposed to reset it to factory defaults if I can't get in?"

"There's actually a few ways to do that, I know what you mean though, you want to make sure I'm not trying to sell you a faulty computer".

He reached for the keyboard punching in the password before sliding it back to me. I took a look around his desktop, it seemed normal. Though there was a lot of stuff on his desktop.

"You said how much you were looking for, how much would you take?"

"Why are you asking?"

I stepped back from the laptop, looking at him.  
"This things pretty old and pre owned, it loses a lot of value, and we don't sell things here at retail price, we go less than that, you paid like two seventy, a few years go by, it's pre owned, it's not as valuable, we don't sell things at retail price. It really cuts down you know?"

"How much can you give me?"

I looked at the screen for a moment, I wasn't sure exactly. I knew it's be under what he was looking for though.  
"I'd give you like seventy for it, just shave off a hundred. That's the best I can do for you".

I noticed him back away from the display, rubbing his forehead.  
"That's all you can give me?"

"Yeah".

"Not anything higher?"

"No, I can give you seventy for it right now".

He shook his head, staying quiet for a moment. It took him a moment before he said anything.  
"Yeah fine, I just want to get rid of it".

"Yeah alright, come around to the other counter and I'll meet you there to get things ready".

I grabbed the laptop from the display, folding it shut and turning to the side, starting towards the other counter where the registers were. I still wondered even now though. How long was this going to last? I wasn't able to answer that myself, and yet it was all that was able to ask myself, time after time.

* * *

 **Alright, so there we are with another chapter, sorry for the holdup, posting a short chapter and having it end so abruptly like that, I'll try to get things moving along again. I still wasn't too sure on how to continue and there were a few things I needed to sort out with this story.**

 **Thanks to Combat Engineer for helping me out with sorting stuff out and leaving awesome suggestions! Things should be moving along again now and another chapter should be out soon, I'll try though I don't know how long it'll be.**


	17. The Shadows Fade

**Alright- here I am with another chapter. I know what I said. It should be out by tomorrow, but I suck at keeping to my own schedules, as I think you all have the impression of by now.**

 **I won't say when the next chapter will be out since I suck at keeping to schedules almost as much as I suck at writing. I'll get to work on it.**

 **Anyway, sorry for this being a little short compared to some of the other chapters.**

 **As usual reviews, comments, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

 ** _If your wish is to see your nature, you have only three options, look to the Dark which you may very well fear, or look at a moth and follow its steps.  
Lest you dwell within the shadows.  
_**

 ** _What nature is thine?_**

 ** _Still the questions stands. What is the Dark?_**

* * *

Jeb's view

It was always the same thing with Nick, the fucking idiot. Just me asking myself why I even bother to try and help him. He always fucks up and ruins something for himself.  
Idiot. Why'd I even save him from Mr. Big? Was causing so much tension between me and Mr. Big actually worth Nick living a little longer? I wanted to say that it was, though I didn't actually know. There just wasn't really anything left of him. Not enough to tell so much if he was even my friend. Was he?

Whatever he was, it made no difference in the end. I still couldn't have him out there, not without having someone call the ZPD. I think.

Unless. . .

"Nick?"

I took a moment, shutting the drawer of my desk, standing up from my own seat.  
He wasn't looking good. That was clear enough, he was panting relentlessly, his fucking warning light was constantly on.

Nick stayed quiet for a few moments, set aside his panting before looking up at me. I could see guilt in his eyes, though for what reason?  
Was the guilt from doing this to me- thinking that he let me down, or was he just feeling sorry for himself?

It didn't matter, regardless of why- he stayed silent, giving me nothing more than a stare. I could see guilt in his eyes, but nothing on his face.  
It was true enough, there wasn't anything of him left.

"So the ZPD- they know about this already, you said that earlier?"

"I can't take anymore, that was a parole condition".

It was clear as of now what was going on, at least I thought it was- what he said implied such. I thought I already knew what it was- it seems like it is.  
"At least they know about it, can't take you in for withdrawal symptoms- can they?"

I stood where I was in my own office, staring at him- waiting for an answer, though nothing came of it. He stayed quiet for a while, only to shake his head.

"Why would they do that?"

"I d-".

I cut myself off from my own sentence, just to turn away from Nick- looking over at the to the door with my ears perked up. I thought I heard a faint pattern of thudding on the other side, it sounded like footsteps.

I stepped over to the door as the pattern continued, growing louder with the passing of each second- throwing the door as it swung open, holding it so I'd block the opening of the door, keeping Nick out of sight. I think. Such was the very thing I was trying to do.

* * *

Nick's view

I asked myself what I could do, and yet there was still no answer that I could find. Why? Why can't I do anything right? Was that really too much to hope for?

 _"Can't even die right"._

I shook my own head, there wasn't a single fucking thing I've ever pulled off- not anything with meaning. What good was I? I fucked this up, couldn't even hold myself together for a single fucking day.

 _"Wild Times, couldn't even pull that off"._

What was there I'd ever really done? I got Rose killed, was that really the closest thing to an accomplishment I had?

I could only laugh at myself internally regardless- was that really how pathetic I was? That worthless? Really? Why was that how things were, why?

I really was wasn't I? It seemed this way with everything- I can't even get anywhere piecing my life back together. Though I don't care too much about that- I didn't deserve to have a chance to. I knew that already.

The sound of Jeb's voice drew my attention. Such only made me realise that I hadn't been paying much attention to Jeb at all this entire time. I couldn't even do that. . .

"What?! I'm in the middle of sorting something out".

I noticed Jeb scrape the tips of his fingers across the surface of the door. I think I knew where this was heading, I could only hope it wasn't- though if it does, what could I even do? I already knew I could do much.

"I- sorry sir. The guys out front just handed me this, I'm taking it out back. They- they asked me to tell you someone outside's causing a scene and they really want to see you".

That voice caught my attention- I think it was Clawhauser. Though I wasn't sure, I couldn't remember.

I looked at Jeb, all he really did was shake his head, glancing back at me over his shoulder. He looked back at whoever was on the other side of the door.

"They can't just throw him out?"

"I-"

He flicked his wrist, silencing whoever he was talking to. He looked back over his shoulder at me again.

"I'll sort it out- save the fucking headache".

"Stay here Nick, I'll be back, we'll sort this out later".

I shook my own head, I already knew that I couldn't go anywhere, not without causing problems. What else was I going to do? I didn't want to cause any more problems, I've caused too many already, dragged enough people down. . .

He stepped out from the framing of the door, closing it behind him- leaving me with my own thoughts.

I took a look at myself, my orange fur glistening in the dim light of this room. What use was I?

* * *

 **Anyone actually notice any of the references yet?**


	18. OutoftitlesdotPDF

**I am back- with another chapter in this story and such.**

 **As usual comments, reviews, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Jeb's view

This was only annoying me- nothing more, such was displayed as I grunted at myself under its influence as I shoved the door open. I could only ask myself- why now of all times? It didn't matter- I was going to sort it out regardless, as that was- of course, my intention.

I stepped away from the door, I could hear it close behind me as I stood where I was- glancing over the room for a moment- not to find what was going on, only to ask myself what the reason was, though such a question was only rhetorical- I knew the answer was already here, yet I asked regardless. I had no need to look, where I was needed as I was told was clear already- as it stood out so to say. On audible terms.

I stepped around the counter, shaking my head as I approached the customer abusing my staff. I did so much as to pay attention to what he was going on about at least.

"Just give me my fucking TV! I'm not leaving without it!"

I shook my head once more- I was annoyed enough as it is- now disappointed alongside such annoyance. I wasn't doing so much as to take what seemed to be going on too seriously. Was a TV of all things really the cause of this? What a joke. What fucking dumbass starts on about that?

 _"A TV of all things, what a joke"._

I kept to my pace approaching them both- still thinking to myself as I was to sort this out.

"What's going on here?!"

"You're holdi-".

I turned to him, raising a finger- cutting him off from his own words.

"Shut the fuck up- I'm not talking to you yet".

I looked back at my staff, who was readable- as many people were, such never changed- he seemed as if he was concerned- though with what I could only ask, was I that clear with my annoyance? Such wasn't a bad thing- it would make things easier I think, at least with my staff, not sure about the other one.

"He wants his TV back after he pawned it, though I can't because his ticket expired a few days ago".

"You've got the ticket?" I kept looking at my staff- beckoning for the ticket. I grabbed it from him as he held it out to me, glancing at the details for the date.

The ticket told what parts of the story I wanted to know- such details invalidated whatever arguments he had, it's expired.

"This expired five days ago you fuck". I held the ticket to him, leaving him to read it for himself.

"That's bullshit- I just want my TV".

I threw the ticket onto the glass surface of the counter, folding my arms- turning to look at him.

"If you want your TV back, you can buy it from us".

"I've got the ticket, I can pay the loan back right now- I just need my TV back".

"Your ticket expired on the second of the seventh- five days ago, want it back- buy it back".

"I was busy- I've got the money to pay the loan back! Why does it matter?"

"No".

"Fuck you- I'm not leaving without my TV!"

I gave him a shrug- it didn't matter to me as of now. Though how long was that going to last?

"Alright- you can buy it back and leave with it". I looked over at the guard by the door- it seemed as if he was waiting for me to have him throw him out.

I stepped back from the glass display counter- with my arms folded still as I waited for him to make his move. The question was raised- what move was he going to make?

I was waiting for a few minutes- simply staring at him as he looked around my place, thinking to himself it seemed like. I was tempted in a way to implore him to think carefully of his next move, he would be making a good move to do so. He would give me an answer soon enough. How long though?

"I'm not leaving without my TV".

I unfolded my arms, looking at the ground- annoyed with this fuck. My eyes drifted up towards him, my head still oriented towards the floor of my own place.

 _"Retard"._ I lightly clenched my fingers, forming not quite a fist, though something akin to one.

"Get out of my shop".

"Fucking give me my TV".

I glanced over at the guard near the door- he stepped forward, ready to throw him out I had little doubt of such.

I stepped forward, bringing myself closer to him- staring at him for a few moments. I shook my head, I didn't have the patience for this shit.

I threw my weight forward towards him, swinging my fist- using my body weight for added force, striking him in the head- such was enough to send him to the ground.

There were footsteps behind me already- I could hear them, though I didn't care- I threw another punch into his head- he was still on the ground, unmoving.

He seemed to be unconscious, he was still breathing from what I could see. I didn't care- I readied another hit only for the guard to grab me, restraining me.

"That's enough". He shoved me to the side, I didn't resist- I knew what he was doing. I stepped back from him, watching him grab that fuck off of the ground.

"You got it then?" He pulled him up- still unconscious, I wasn't sure how bad the hit was, ah well. What does it matter?

"I've got him- just gonna pull the threat bullshit if the ZPD gets called here?"

"Yep, it always works".

I started approaching the door again, with that sorted I could get back to Nick- whatever that'd do, not much I thought.

I looked back at the guard who was dragging him to the entrance.

"If he isn't awake in ten minutes, call someone".

I shook my own head- shoving the door open again.

* * *

 **I'll come back to iron this out later I think- it was late af and I was tired at the time.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **Also this one when I iron things out.**


	19. Insanity

**This chapter is incredibly short though such is intentional this time around- I just thought I'd give this a try.**

 **Also- just throwing it out there, apparently deleting a chapter from my other story counts as an update- so if you notice that- just ignore it, I was trying to fix something up and still am.**

 **So- with that out of the way, I'll leave you to this very short chapter- mini chapter or whatever you want to refer to it as, cancer probably.  
I'll post another chapter, ****after I fix up the other in my other story.**

 **As usual reviews, comments, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Judy's view

I had no regard for how things were, for knowing that we'd lost our only lead- it made no difference. I still scrambled through the folders on my desk- stopping only to let out a sigh of discontent. It was only fitting at this point. Still I went on though- still looking through each folder, time- after time. Simply over and over- never different any time. Still, I asked myself what was here- there had to be something. I couldn't tell myself what though- it never changed, no matter how many times I looked through. I still held questions which went on unanswered- such like the world still went round, no matter what I did. It never changed.

It was pointless- that's all it really was wasn't it? There wasn't anything out of place- not from any of the others, it was always the same. Why? There's something- why can't I find it? The buildings we checked- all of them burned down, or empty. A person would just go missing if we needed to talk to them. It never changed across any of them. It was always the same. It still made no difference- I looked through the folders- again, time- after time. There was something, there was- it couldn't be the same.

It made no difference- what Harahviin said, or what happened to the leads- I still looked through the folders, again. There was something. It never changed, why? What's going on with this case? Why? Why? I shook my own head- pressing myself down- almost in prostration in the seat of my own desk.


	20. Shattered

**I am back with another chapter- just another short one though, it's intentional.**

 **This will be the last time I post a chapter this short for a while though, I won't do these often. I'm just trying something.**

 **I just realised that I posted the same chapter twice and had it up for months- when I found out-**

 **/watch?v=V4jH0WeV67I**

 **It's only suiting to have that there I think.**

 **Anyway, I'll leave you guys to it and get to work on the next chapter right away, though as I've said before, I suck at keeping schedules almost as much as I suck at writing, so I won't say when it will be ready- so whatever in that regard. I think you would just call this a shitpost at this point anyway, yeah?**

 **As usual reviews, comments, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

 **See you in the next chapter- I think.**

* * *

Nick's view

I had only both my hands pressing against the wooden surface of Rosetta's desk- my breathing overcome with the quivering of tears building up. Only a single beacon shed a frail light against my fur- I wasn't able to hold myself together anymore, how could I? With a burning heat in my chest eating me away- I still remained without regard, standing only in prostration, watching single tears fall, splash against the wood of her desk. I could feel my own throat tightening- as with every moment in prostration I fought my own tears.

I'd never done anything meaningful- just a waste, time after time- what use was I? I wasn't even useful enough- I couldn't even die right, how did I become so fucking useless?  
I could still only ask- why was I the one to have a chance? I didn't deserve one- there wasn't anything left for me anyway, I got her killed- that's the only thing I've ever pulled off, killing someone I cared about.

I took a step back, letting out only a choking sound as I slowly lost the battle against my own tears. As my tears began to flow without restraint, the collar I wore began to beep in warning- without the willpower to hold anything back anymore, I brought myself to slide down the structuring of her empty desk- crying softly as my forehead was dragged across the surface as I was brought to my own knees, both my hands still grasping the edge of her desk. The frail, unsteady beeping of my collar was the only sound that accompanied my soft crying in my prostration. I was such a fucking idiot, such a fucking retard.

 _"WHY DID I FUCKING KILL HER, WHY?!"_


	21. Bonus Chapter: Too Far Gone

**Here I am with another chapter finally, a short one, though a chapter none the less.**

 **I know, I said that it'd only be a few days, and I tried, took a week, though now I have a schedule, which I'll try really hard to keep to.**

 **I have to apologise to those of you who were waiting, though for a while I had Writers Block, and along with that I simply had no motivation to continue the story, though I've got a lot of motivation to continue this story, and Writers Block doesn't have shit on me anymore.**

 **Also I have to apologise to you guys again for another chapter like this, short to the point where the Author Notes are longer than the chapter, I'm sorry- though this'll be important later down the line.**

 **With those aside, just a few more things.**

 **I have a new schedule, which I'll keep to, or really try to- you can expect a much more consistent pattern for how often I'll have new content published, so long as I can keep myself off of DOOM long enough.**

 **(The 2016 version, Combat Engineer)**

 **With that being said, I have to thank Combat Engineer for the talks we have- he always helps. . . to the point of being responsible for a lot of this story's lore on technical terms, and other terms too.**

 **He always helps.**

 **Anyway,** **another chapter, albeit a short one finally added to this crap story. I'll see you at the bottom of this page for an explanation on why this chapter was so fucking brief, so just wait a minute and let me explain at the bottom of the page before you get pissed off about it (which would be understandable since you've waited two months for something so fucking short, I know the feeling- I'M LOOKING AT YOU, ASHES OF ARIENDAL- YOU FUCKER) though consider this story on the move again, with an even deeper ambition behind it, so until I see you again-**

 **(You'll just need to punch this into YouTube, in the web address)**

 **/watch?v=GAdVvfcZw04**

* * *

 _ **Souls come and go, each one with a chance. What they make of it? Only they can decide. Or so they are told. What true meaning could they possibly have? The only real question to ask.**_

 _ **As cities rise, so do they fall, as do worlds. As does fire. As with any bridge, it will one day come crashing down.**_

 _ **You can love, you can live- you can laugh, though what meaning does it truly have? In the end, you die.**_

 _ **Throwing away your chance, wandering without ambition, condemning a sense of self- would this be foolishness, or acceptance?**_

 _ **Either way, it ends the same, such is our curse. One day, the song will come to a close, and when the music stops- we all fall down.**_

* * *

I grazed my claws across the edge of my collar, scratching at the flesh which based my layered fur- at little ways below the accursed thing, scraping my claws against the cartilage of my trachea, in a fashion most torpid- if anything was to describe it. Maybe idly would have sufficed, though either way- it was an act that had no base of thought, though I barely took notice of it.

Truth be told- I couldn't ever recall myself doing anything of remote import, or ever being of true value- not to my own surprise though- I knew what I was, as pitiful as it would seem to most souls for one to think of themselves so lowly- it mattered none, for it wasn't wrong.

 _"We're are feeble creatures, and we are given only what we're worth, deserving of nothing more"._

My eyes squinted in the facing of orange sunlight, its dull rays fading as the evening passed, I gave myself no more than a light nod, even then only in acceptance of my lowly self, for we are given what we're worth- and I've only my own shadow at my side, nothing more, though much less- such told its own tale. Need anything else be said?

I scraped my claws across the rock formations at my side, formations much large than myself, no doubt much older, the cold surface still damp from rain now long past, each droplet I scraped my fingers through seeping into my scruffy fur.

My ears twitched at the sound of my claws grating against the surface of the rocks beside me, the sound inconsistent, rough, mirroring its surface- which had withered away, abraded to the influence of time.

Why I even bothered, or put myself through with such a tedious act, I wasn't even sure myself, so I had nothing to really say. Maybe I was trying to pass the time, for my stravaiging was only indefinite, or maybe it was something else- I didn't really know. I could've been trying to comfort myself, though if that was the case, then it was to no avail.

Though then again, I couldn't exactly recall many things that were to any avail, why would this be any different? If such never occured before- then why would it now? It'd simply make no sense, for what use would such have? None that I could see, though I could only doubt the worth of what I could see really was, I see very little these days, nothing outside of the twisted things that roam this place.

Though maybe it wasn't too different to the city- for that was a place where people would be collared, and how is such not something most twisted? Is it truly any different?

I couldn't really tell, though it seemed my own body told that tale.

I twisted my own forearm, peeking at the flesh upon its underside which bore a very pink tone to its form. The sight of flesh where fur should be did the job of telling that tale, far better than I could say with words, for it told the tale with no need for words, for its presence was enough it seemed.

* * *

 **Okay- I have some explaining to do- so, I better get to it.**

 **As I said above, for a while I had Writers Block, and along with that I just had no motivation to continue with this story, which is why it took me so long to get anything done. The reason I'm posting something so short instead of something longer is because this particular piece of lore will be VERY important later down the line. (It will be even more important if you really are determined to complete my challenge Combat Engineer)**

 **Also part of the reason is because I'm still getting a feel for this again, so I didn't want to post something very long since I've no clue what I'm doing right now, as I just said- I'm still getting a feel for this again. Along with that reason is because I had a number of things to say so I thought I may as well throw them in to a small piece of this story.**

 **On top of what I said above, this is something that will help with lore (Or the challenge Combat Engineer). As small as it seems, it's deceptively large. Only the keenest minds, and most observant eyes will figure out why. Or the mind most experienced with deductive reasoning.**

 **So those are the reasons on why this thing was so fucking short and of disappointing length when you think about how long it took for this to come out, I hope you understand, and aren't too pissed off, though if you are- well. . . I can't blame you.**

 **THOUGH my new schedule will have things published much more often, I think- I'll try really hard. This schedule is anywhere between 4 - 9 days, or less, though realistically it'd be probably more than four, though you never know, I was publishing things pretty often when this first came out.**

 **Also sorry with the improfessional language in these Author Notes, though that's just who I am.**

* * *

 **Anyway- with those things out of the way, I'll just say a few more things, the first being the usual.**

 **As usual with everything I post, reviews, comments, criticism, questions** **and such will all be read, and depending on the question will be responded to.**

 **It's good to be back on writing this, though right now I'm not too sure what I'm doing, I'll be keeping an eye out for feedback on the writing, if any comes along, I only want to improve and it'd help out a lot if you guys leave feedback. (Though I expect hate for this short chapter, understandably- though remember, I'm only one guy, and the only thing I do that's considered team work is talking to one other person, or two)**

 **Also from now on, comments on a chapter, (comments, not reviews) will be directly responded to in the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter, unless you spam, though questions in the review section will still be responded to as they usually are, through a PM.**

 **I'll get to work on the next chapter, which will be much longer and I'll try to keep to my new schedule.**

 **One more thing that I'll tell you, very soon one of the villains will show their face- I'll tell you right now, they're not responsible for Predators disappearing, they have no connection to the case, though they're certainly something to fear.**


	22. Bonus Chapter: Just Call Him Jeb!

**Hello there again. It's been a while hasn't it?**

 **I know. This should've been out a while ago. Though there was a reason for not getting this out. I'd like to say it here but I can't do that without spoiling something. So if you want to know you can either PM or ask in the reviews section and I'll PM you. If you're curious or feel as if you deserve an explanation which you do deserve one.**

 **I just had to say that much for those of you who were eagerly waiting and I let down.**

 **Just take the warning that a few things will be spoiled if you want me to explain. I'll try to spoil as little as possible though I can't do it without spoiling at least a little.**

 **Anyway. As usual with everything I post reviews, comments, criticism, questions and such will all be read and depending on the question will be responded to.**

* * *

Jeb's view

I just gave it _**one** more_ **good** _twist_ with my wrench, _getting_ this _fucking thing **real** tight_ cos' I _was_. _**Not**_. Having these things coming apart on me. So _just_ _**one**_ _more_ **_really good_ **_fucking_ **_twist_**. Just to **_get_** that nut around the _last_ bolt _**real** fucking tight. Keep_ my _brass_ knuckles huddled up together _._ Hell as _long_ as this _thing_ took me; I was _sure it'd be worth it_.

 ** _I_** _just_ _had a **feelin** '_!

Though as _sure_ as I _was_ that these _weren't_ _gonna come apart. I_ ** _still_** went ahead and _gave_ my hand _just **one** more shot_ at getting it a _little tighter_ anyway and tried _**giving** that last_ _nut_ just **_one_** more _good spin of_ my _wrench_. Though _that_ nut- _was just_ not going to move _any_ fucking further.

 _Alright. If it_ _wasn't_ going _any fucking further_. Then I guess it just wasn't gonna _go any fucking further_ and _truth. Be. Fucking told it **did** **not** _ really fucking matter anyway. Cos' _whatever_ way _this fucking thing was gonna go_ ; it was **_still_** going to make a _real **fucking** goddam **mess**_.

And since _these_ fucking things _weren't_ moving any further. Well _I_ **_guess_ _I was almost fucking done here now wasn't I? Huaha!_**

So _I_ _pulled that_ _wrench's_ worm screw **_right_** back, just _**pluckin** ' __my_ _paired_ knuckles _right_ out from _that_ **_fucking_** wrench's _fucking_ jaws. Cos' _with_ ** _these_**? _I was_ **_finished_** _with_ **_these_**! **_Huaha!_**

 ** _Well. If I was actually fucking finished with_** _this_. Then _I_ guess I wasn't gonna be _needing_ that _fucking_ wrench anymore now _was I_? **_Nope._** So I _went ahead_ and just fucking _**slung** that_ _thing_ aside. **_Right_** across the bench like the _utter_ _fucking_ asshole that I _am_. _Heh Hyeh.  
_

 _ **And hot.** Diggity **fucking** **DOG**! The_ _feeling_ of this thing's _metal_ sliding _right_ up between my _fingers_ was a **_damn_** _near_ _turn_ on! _Haha Hooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_.

 _I am really thinking that I may have just found my_ new **_best_** _friend_. Hell just by taking a _look_ at _that_ _gap_ between each _set_ of _knuckles_ ; I _was_ _thinking_ that I _might_ _just_ _be_ _able_ to _wrap_ some _barb wire_ around those _bolts_. _Huaha hoooooh_. . .

I am _loving_ _these_ things already and they're just _fresh_ _off_ the _line_.

And _ho. Lee._ **_shit._** Speaking of _barb_ _fucking_ _wire_ ; _I've_ _still_ _got_ **_one_** _more_ fucking thing to _do_ _here_.

So _while_ it meant I _had to_ _cut_ this _meetup_ _short_ ; I put my _new_ **_best_** _friend_ down and turned myself **_right_** _around. Just_ to _take one quick_ and _tiny little stroll around my garage. Stroking my finger across the_ _ **grille** of my truck, leanin' back as I walk like the utter asshole I am;_ _right on up to the dusty_ _old shelf_ by _the door._

 _Just_ to _go **right** on ahead _ and _grab a_ spool of _barb_ wire _ **right up off the floor;**_ _take_ my old _baseball bat **straight** from the fuckin' shelf and_ _sling_ that thing over my fucking _shoulder_ before heading _right_ back 'round to the _bench_. Holding _barb_ wire in one hand and a _baseball_ bat _slinging_ over my _shoulder_.

 _Meeting_ _back_ up with my _new_ **_best_** friend _right_ up at the bench _all_ over again _just_ to **_shut_** that shit down and _set_ that _thing_ _right_ aside with the _very_ _fucking_ end of my _baseball_ bat. _Just_ to make a _little_ bit of _room_ for my _barb_ wire **_dead_** in the middle of the _bench_. **_Huaha_**!

 ** _So_**. **_Damn_**. **_Fucking_**. _Close_ to _setting_ things _straight_ yet there is _still_ **_one_** more _fucking_ thing _standing_ in my way which _I_ was _going_ to _fix_. _Right_. **_Now_**.

So _I_ set my baseball bat down _nice_ and _gently_ , leavin' its knob _leaning_ _right_ up against the edge of the _bench_. Taking _just_ a _few_ _tiny_ little steps _away_ from the bench and _right_ on up to my _dusty_ stereo. _Just_ to _punch_ that thing's _power_ button and _take_ my phone _right_ out from my back pocket. _Well_. _One_ of my phones anyway. _Huaha_!

 _I_ took the time _just_ to _flip_ through the contacts for _one_ _tiny_ moment before _slapping_ the play button on my _old_ stereo and holding my _really_. **_Fuckin_** '. _Shit_ phone _right_ up against my ear _while_ it did _its_ fucking best to dial up _my_ _buddy_ boy.

 _All_ while I just _stood_ _around_ , _leaning_ back and _singin_ ' along. _Huaha_!

 ** _"We're on Easy Street"_**

" _We're on Easy Street_ ".

 ** _"And it feels so sweet"_**

" _And it feels so sweet_ ".

 ** _"Cos' the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street"_**

" _Cos' the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street_ ".

And _barely_ _half_ way through the pre chorus _I_ _get_ _cut_. **_Right_** the **_fuck_** _off_ by the _clicking_ of the phone when my _old_ _buddy_ boy decided to _show_ _his_ _fluffy_ _little_ face and _pick_ _up_ the damn phone. _Huaha_!

 ** _"And we're breaking out the good champagne"_**

 ** _"We're sittin' pretty on the gravy train"_**

" _Jack_ , _Jack_ , _Jack_ , _Jack_ , _JACK_! _He_ - _llo_ **_there_** _buddy_ _boy_!"

 ** _"And when we sing every sweet refrain repeats right here on Easy Street"_**

 ** _"It's our moment in the sun"_**

 ** _"And it's only just begun"_**

 ** _"It's time to have a little fun"_**

 ** _"We're inviting you to come and see why you should be on Easy Street"_**

"Oh no".

"Oh _yes_ _buddy_ boy! Hell this _might_ be _fucking_ stupid to say over the _phone_ but _I_ _am_ _about_ to beat the _holy_ _fucking_ **_fuck_** out of Devlon and _I_ _want_ **_you_** at the front row buddy boy".

 ** _"Yeah we got a front row seat"_**

 ** _"Oh to a life that can't be beat right here on Easy Street"_**

" _Now_ _buddy_ boy I **_know_** _you_ **_fucking_** _hate_ _my_ **_guts_** and you _just_ _do_ not want to _see_ what _I_ _do_ to people _again_ but _you_ just _do not_ have a fucking choice because you are stuck in a _serious_. **_SERIOUS_** fucking hole and _you_ are _sure_ as _shit_ _gonna_ _need_ **_me_** to dig your way out of it. So _you're_ just _gonna_ _have_ to _bear_ with it buddy boy".

"So you **_better_** show up buddy boy _and_ it _better_ be **_real_** _fucking_ soon and on _top_ of that; you **_better_** bring some of your _buddies_. Fuck I _want_ a few of the **_really_** _fucking_ _big_ _ones_ to **_tag_** along for the _show_. **_Huaha_**!".

 ** _"It's our moment in the sun"_**

" _I'm_ _gonna_ be _seein_ ' _you_ **_real_** _soon_ buddy boy".

 ** _"And it's only just begun"_**

 ** _"It's time to have a little fun"_**

And _before_ this _fucking_ song could even get through the _next_ fucking line I _hung_ **_right_** up on _my_ old buddy boy _Jack_ and _snapped_ my phone **_right_** in fucking half. I _had_ more of em' _laying_ around _somewhere_.

 ** _"We're inviting you to come and see why you should be on Easy Street"_**

 ** _"Yeah we got a front row seat"_**

I took _just_ a _few_ steps back over to the bench; _grabbing_ my _baseball_ _bat_ **_right_** off the _edge_ and _slinging_ that fucking thing over my shoulder just **_one_** more fucking time before _takin_ ' _one_ **_good_**. _Long_ fucking **_look_** at the barb wire just _laying_ **_right_** on the bench with a smile spreading _right_ across my face.

 ** _"Oh to a life that can't be beat right here on Easy Street"_**

 ** _"Cos' the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street"_**

 ** _"Cos' the world is but a treat when you're on Easy Street"_**

* * *

 _ **There are a few souls in the world who hide what they really are, for what reasons? They're the ones to decide. With souls like these, it may very well be possible that those closest to you, might just be the ones you know the least.**_

 _ **Maybe Nick is in one such situation- though if that's the case, then there's one more question left to ask. . .**_

 _ **Who is Jeb? Truly?**_

* * *

 **Here we are, with the first of the new comment responses that'll be at the end of each chapter, starting with this one.**

 **Only two comments, which is a damn shame, I was actually hoping there would be none so I could make a shitty joke with outdated memes.**

 **Anyway, I'll get to it.**

* * *

 **ZEF the Fox said-**

 **"can post a hyperlink i cant search the chapter"**

 **Unseen responds with-**

 **/watch?v=lhckuhUxcgA**

* * *

 **Combat Engineer said-**

 **( *-*)**

 **Unseen responds with-**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	23. Bonus Chapter: Though Negan Works

_**I honestly have very little doubt that everyone reading this right now is thinking along the lines of hate if not simple annoyance. It's only fair. I kept saying that I'd try to get it out on time, though I never did. I never could.**_

 _ **For that: I am sorry.**_

 _ **Though I've finally found out why. No matter what I tried to do I simply was unable to focus on this, or anything else no matter what it was. It turns out that my ADHD medication which allowed me to focus was simply no longer effective. . .**_

 _ **So as to fix the issue I got my medication changed and about a week ago I'd finally got this mostly done; about 70% complete and so I slapped that countdown on the title to let you guys know that I actually got something done finally and the story was continuing. Then after the countdown had reached one day my internet cut out at about 7pm and I wasn't able to continue the chapter as I had rewritten the entire thing on the website alone and had no local copy (yeah I know, rookie mistake). This meant I couldn't do anything for the rest of the night but okay I could still get it done and published on time, no problem.**_

 _ **The next day when it reached evening I tried to remove the countdown and publish the chapter but when I tried to remove the countdown I got blocked and a message showed up for changing the title too many times in a short period of time.**_

 _ **"You might be a spammer, please try your request again later".**_

 _ **. . .Yeah. . .**_

 _ **. . .Should've fuckin' seen that comin'.**_

 _ **I was blocked for a while and it got late so I said "fuck it" and went to bed. Then the next day I decided to take my time to edit this out and swap a few things around and write a little extra; rewrite a few sections then publish it since I'd missed my own countdown 'cos I'm retarded.**_

 _ **That was the experience of writing this pretty much. Sorry about fucking up the schedule for. . . I don't know what the number is anymore, I lost count.**_

 _ **I'm not sure if it's funny or sad that the AN's are better written than the story or not. It shouldn't be surprising I guess; I've only ever tried writing something four times in my life, with no practice.**_

* * *

Jeb's view

I turned the wheel of my truck to the left, pulling a sharp and reckless turn around another corner and into another street with a smile on my face. As stupid as I know recklessly driving is it always managed to make me crack a nostalgic smile knowin' all the things I pulled off with recklessly drivin' around. I could see Jack Savage down at the other end of the street I just turned in to, waiting for me to show up no doubt.

It seemed like that reckless turn I pulled caught his attention, I could see his body twist about in place. It looked like he turned around to face me or my truck at least. Whether or not he actually _knew_ it was me I wasn't sure of just yet. Maybe he's just been perkin' up like that and snappin' his attention to every car or truck or even fuckin' scooter that came this way. That wouldn't surprise me all too much. He fuckin' hates my guts and I _know_ he fuckin' hates my guts through and fuckin' through so it'd only be expected for him to keep an eye out _just_ for me.

I drove to the street's far end, the very dark I could see straight through being shaved down by the light of my truck until only the shadows of the streetlights themselves remained, only to sprout forth again and swallow the streets with my passing. I pulled my truck into the driveway, easing pressure onto the brakes with my foot to bring it to a gentle stop just in front of Jack Savage.

I turned the key in the ignition under the steering wheel, killing the engine of my truck in an instant. I rested my back up against the seat, looking the window and out at Devlon's depot, thinking to myself instead of just getting outta the truck right away, takin' a look up and around the place outside the window beside me.

I shook my head at myself then looked back out the window out towards Devlon's depot.

 _It'd probably just be a smarter idea to get this over and done with as soon as I can but hell; takin' one look at this place, even just a fuckin' glance in a situation like this is doin' a good fuckin' job at makin' me ask a few questions. Hell in a set a' circumstances like this I think one look at this place would make anyone with even **half** a working brain ask at least a couple of questions._

 _First up is Jackie boy and his cuck brigade. Now they've been hangin' around here for what? Twenty minutes? Thirty minutes? Either fuckin' way it's been long enough for him to try something, there ain't no fuckin' way he didn't hear these sorry pricks pull up, he's a fuckin' Wolf; just like me. Well he's a Maned Wolf, and I'm a Timber Wolf but hell it's close enough._

 _There ain't no way he didn't hear em'. And I know he ain't hidin' out in the hole, that is the last you'd wanna be if you're hidin' from someone that fuckin' **knows** about it; 'cos then there ain't any way out and you're trapped like the dumb fuckin' animal that you probably are._

 _So he heard them pull up, then a truck pulls up his depot's driveway and before too long he's got a small gang of people hanging about outside. He definitely fuckin' heard me pull up. And what? Still nothing? Nothin' at all from Devlon? Not even a peek outta the window to say hello?_

 _Well fuck I guess I've gotta ask: Now just why on all of Earth is that?_

 _There ain't any way he doesn't know we're here and there sure as fuckin' shit ain't any way he thinks this many people showin' up here without some notice are here for a fuckin' tea party; so he ain't fuckin' clueless, hell it's Devlon for fucks sake clueless and Devlon don't even belong in the same sentence._

 _So just what on Earth is up with the silence? I've gotta ask._

 _He's definitely in there. He's always in there. There's almost no hour of the damn day that he doesn't fuckin' spend in there._

 _He's definitely not fuckin' waitin' around for somethin'. He ain't waitin' around for his moment to make a break for it. He got called in for a collar check and had a new one slapped on him so he ain't fuckin' runnin' anywhere._

 _He ain't tryin' to break it. 'Cos he can't break it. They just slapped a new collar on him so he's way too high on a watch list to break it. So his collar still fuckin' works._

 _So just what is he up to in there? I've gotta ask. 'Cos he knows he's in shit and he knows he's in really deep shit and he knows we're out here, there isn't a single fucking way he doesn't know any of that yet he still hasn't done anything. Why? I already said once and I'll say it again, just fucking why?_

 _He's heard a car pull up into his very own fucking driveway, and now he's heard another and like I said he knows we're not here for a tea party. So isn't this the kind of thing you'd wanna at least keep an eye on to at least know what's headin' your way? Isn't this the kinda thing you'd wanna at least take a fucking peek outta the window for? I think it would be. I really think it fuckin' would be. Yet he hasn't done any of that, if he did I would've fucking seen it; but there is nothing. Nothing at all._

 _So I've gotta ask: What on Earth is he up to in there?_

 _He ain't gotta be scared of guns, they're illegal, they are **highly** illegal and if anyone heard a shot go off the ZPD would crack down on this place and fucking hound it for weeks._

 _So just what is up with the silence? The absence of absolutely fucking everything?_

As long as I could sit here tappin' the wheel with my fingers tryin' to answer that, there are a thousand things for me to get done tomorrow so it'd probably be a good fuckin' idea to not piss away the night just sittin' on my ass.

 _Fuck it, it'd probably be the best idea to just get this fuckin' shit over with already. Hell instead of sittin' here behind the wheel of my truck tryin' to figure this shit out, why don't I just get off of my ass and just fucking **find** out?_

 _There certainly ain't much for Devlon to pull, even if there really was I do not recall there being one single person pullin' some slippery, weasel shit on me without it comin' back to bite 'em in the ass._

I had my motives for the shit I do and while I'm all for plannin' ahead and thinkin' everything through; wastin' any more time than I had to was not one of my motives at all, not one bit. So with the motive of gettin' this shit over and done with as soon as fucking possible I checked myself over just for that new friend I made, 'cos oh did I fuckin' know that'd come in handy tonight; hell I had made that thing just **for** tonight and I did **not** want to go that kind of trouble just to have it fuck up and slide out of my pockets onto the seat of my truck right at the last minute. 'Cos that would suck ass, it really fuckin' would.

I checked over my own pockets and that new friend I'd made was right where I left it, tucked away in the pocket of my trousers.

Naturally the next thing for me to do to get this shit over with would be to open the door up and step on out to say hello though before I could do that I had to grab my baseball bat to take with me. After all I wouldn't want to leave it sittin' on its own in the truck after I'd gone to the trouble of wrappin' it in a fresh new spool of barb wire.  
Nor would I want to waste any more time here then I had to as every second I spent here was a second less I would spend sleepin' and it was gonna be a **busy** day tomorrow so I loved the idea of gettin' a good night's sleep.

I was fully intent on gettin' tonight done and dusted as soon as possible and as to meet that goal I opened the door up and got my boots on the ground, making the gravel crunch and shift beneath them.

I couldn't say that it looked as if Jack Savage was happy to see me. Or the two Polar Bears he brought along. Though it wasn't a surprise seein' him pissed off with the mere sight of me; he'd been a holdin' a grudge against me for years now. Not that anyone, including me could actually blame him for it. The grudge was on me and I'd be the first person to say that. It was a long ass time ago now though I'd murdered a Vixen that Jack savage had cozied up to; along with that I'd murdered all of his friends in just about every way so it came off as no surprise that he still had it out for me. Though while I might've told him to tag along tonight wasn't really about him. It was more about myself and cleanin' up the mess that's been made over the past couple a' months because of Jack and now that little turd Finnick which I wanted cleaned up **now**.

"You ready for the big night Jack?!" I asked him with a voice filled with jubilation.

"Shut the fuck up and just get this over with you fucking scumbag".

"I love you too buddy". I said back, ignoring his hostility without a care in the world and walking past him without so much as a glance.

 _What Jack said to me didn't really matter, they were just fuckin' words so who fuckin' cares? I don't and I'm not goin' to waste any time on it. I've got better things to do tonight and many more things tomorrow._ There was a sudden tingle of excitement in my chest that kept getting stronger; by the time I'd gotten to the door it'd been invigorated ten fold, turning to a billowing sense of excitement that was makin' my heart race and startin' to go straight to my head.

"Deeevlooon! Open up buddy! You know you can't escape!". I shouted to him with a gleeful voice, usin' my baseball bat to knock on the door's metal surface, makin' a short succession of clankin' noises.

"It's already open Jeb. I just want you to get it over with already".

Words like those were actually quite surprising for me to hear from Devlon of all people. As I could recall he was a little on the soft side and to now to hear him say that. . . it was somethin' else. Though it would take more than just a handful of words to sway somebody like me. I had a goal set for myself and I was going to get it done and get it done **now**.

I twisted the door's handle and shoved it open; fully intent on going through with the plan I had in mind.

I didn't really know what to expect but it most certainly wasn't this. He was just sittin' there. Out in the open with his eyes buried in the palms of his hands beneath the light shootin' down from the ceiling. I walked up to him, twirling my baseball bat and even whistling at the same time. When I was standing dead in front of him, I snapped my fingers for his attention. He raised his head up, lookin' at me; his palms sliding down from his eyes.

His eyes were red and bloodshot which was no surprise at all. He'd never come off as the cold killer type, he was always on the softer side. Hell he'd never even seen any real violence or at least not very much, all he had was wits and good planning. That was his job, he didn't smuggle or even hurt anybody. All he did was pen work, takin' stock and makin' sure things get from point A to point B without the ZPD gettin' in the way, keepin' things properly maintained and what have you. There wasn't any violence or any killing involved for the most part there wasn't much to desensitise him.

Maybe I'd actually call him lucky. I dunno. It's rare to score a position in crime where you're not hurting people directly but if you do score one then you're not really going to be ready for takin' on the consequences of breakin' the law are you?

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He asked me with a quiver in his voice and a tear running down his cheek.

"Yeah. That was and still is the plan". I answered back, lookin' down at his collar. It was bright yellow.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked me with his head sinking back into his palms.

"No. Not really". I answered, rubbing the barb wire on my baseball bat.

"N- No! There's got to be something I can do. There's always something. Just name it! I'll do it! Please". He begged of me, standing up from his seat to look me in the eyes; still bloodshot in his own.

The yellow light on his collar began to flick both on and off, over and over. I knew he couldn't fight back, as that collar would stop him if I didn't. And it was quite clear he knew it too.

"There ain't anything you can do about it buddy. I know. That sucks. But it is what it is". I said to him, putting my baseball bat over one shoulder and wiping my nose.

"Now. I'm gonna ask you this once". I said to him, putting my baseball down in both my hands. Twisting my hands about it and taking a look at the barb wire before looking at him again.

"You ready?" I asked him while I readied my baseball bat and spread a soft smile across my face.

"W- Wai-!" Before he could say anything more I swung my baseball bat, twisting my body: Torso, feet and all with the swing for extra force. It cracked him in the arm, popping with contact just below his shoulder and splitting his flesh with the barb wire.

In that moment I was shot with a rush of pleasure that raced through my chest and went straight to my head which was more than enough to make me take a step away and make my eyes roll back.

" **ARGH**! Shit! **SHIT**! **FUCK**!" He screamed exerting every fibre of his lungs and fell to his knees, holding his jellified arm as the blood seeped out from the tears of his wounds as the orange fur on both his arm and hand turned to a shade of red.

I turned my focus to him again. With a burning sense of pleasure in my heart and a certain strength flooding through my arms.  
The sound of his collar rapidly beeping flooded through my ear drums with his cries of pain.

I raised my baseball bat over my head, bringin' it down full force with my torso following the bat's path for an even greater strike than just my arms alone would deliver; crackin' him over the back of his shoulders with another pop. The force of the swing coupled with the pain of cracking bones sent him from his knees to the ground.  
His body tensed up as his head hit the floor, growing stiff and locking up with the once yellow light of his collar turning red and blaring a single, ceaseless beep.

I brought the baseball bat back up and over my shoulder for another swing. Standing over him with his body still stiff and locked up from the shocking of his collar.  
I swung it back down again, slamming it with the same form and basic technique to deliver as much force as I could into the back of his ribs. I could hear the ribs beneath his flesh shatter with a loud snap that shot through my ears as my baseball bat battered his ribcage and the barb wire hooked to its victim, tearing his shirt, flesh, fur and all.

He screamed out in pain as my swing of the bat opened up another wound, leaving a mark of shredded flesh from where his blood freely flowed with nothing to stop it as Devlon wasn't moving anywhere. He couldn't, for the collar wouldn't let him. I brought the baseball bat up over my shoulders once more before swinging it back down again to give his ribcage another battering with the full force of my body. With another swing came again the cracking of bones and the cries of pain.

I raised the baseball bat back up over my head and slammed it down to batter him again, and again; over and over. I kept hitting him with it; smashing his ribcage to pieces beneath the might of its wooden surface.

His cries of pain kept coming and shooting through my ears even well after I gave the swinging a break and stopped hitting him. I couldn't blame him though; the shock of a collar is pretty nasty on its own and I did just shatter his ribcage which I could only imagine being a fuckin' bitch to go through.

I backed away from him and left him alone, on the floor and put the baseball bat back over my shoulder then headed back to the same door from which I entered and shoved it open with a twist of its handle. Feelin' proud of myself I'll add.

I stepped back outside at Jack Savage and the Polar Bears he'd brought with him. They still didn't seem very fuckin' happy, they seemed really fuckin' pissed off.  
Though I ignored that. This wasn't really about them now was it?

"Come on, inside. Now". I said to Jack, beckoning him to come follow me.

"Bears too". I said to Jack as I turned away and went back inside. He didn't respond though I'm gonna guess he heard me, if not then those giant fuckin' ears of his are just useless.

Devlon was still on the ground, out in the open in the same spot which I couldn't say was to my surprise. Though the single, ceaseless beep that sounds when a collar goes off was no more unless my ears were decievin' me. Though I don't think they were since Devlon had begun to move around which told me that the shocking cycle of his new collar must've met its end and had ticked over. Yet that didn't really matter as he wasn't going to move very far anyway with a shattered ribcage and an arm that's been jellified.

I could hear the door close behind me along with the scurrying of small feet. I guess I was right. He heard me and it turns out those giant ears he's packin' are actually good for somethin' and he's just a stubborn fuck that chooses not to listen a lot of the time.

I turned to look behind me and walked backwards towards Devlon; facin' the roller doors now in front of me at the sound of a crunching lock. The Polar Bears that Jack Savage were too big to use the door me and Jack went through so they had to open up the roller door that the trucks come in through to load up on product.

"Just make sure you two shut that door behind ya. I don't want anybody unwanted seein' this". I said to them both as they made their way in; liftin' the door up and then followin' my order without a word when they were done.

"No need to lock it by the way. Just leave it". I added on to the previous statement I'd made towards them, which they followed without protest or question.

I took another few steps backwards a little more towards the centre of the room and almost stepped on Devlon doing so. Not that it really mattered, he was gonna die here anyway.

"Right. Now you two; I've got another order for ya". I said to the two Polar Bears with a snap of my fingers to make the direction clear.

"I'm gonna need you two to get your phones out and dial up the numbers of everyone who works under Devlon's order. Every single one of them and get them down here **now** and be discrete about it. Don't go ahead and just say get your ass down here. Make it sound like a misplaced call or something. Get to it". I said to them both as getting every one of Devlon's men down here was a necessity.

"Now you Jackie boy. You're comin' with me. You and me are gonna take Devlon here down to the hole for a more private chat". I said to him with the dismissal of the Bears.

"Go look for a crowbar. Or a fuckin' screwdriver. I'll take Devlon with me, wrap a few bandages around him so he doesn't bleed to death". I asked of Jack as I grabbed Devlon's wrist with one hand and started to drag him across the floor of his own depot.

"Fuckin' barbaric animal". I heard him say to me behind my back as I dragged Devlon away to his break room with him cryin' in pain as his shattered ribcage was dragged across the floor.

"I hear you talkin' Jackie boy but I don't hear you workin'. Now go and fuckin' get me something already". I replied to him, ignoring his shitty attitude and kept goin' on my way draggin' Devlon to his break room.

I stopped draggin' him across the floor and let him go once I was right outside the door. I twisted its handle only for the door to stay shut without budging an inch. I looked in through the door's built in window; it was your typical break room with walls that wore a white coat of paint with a TV facing a couch backed up against the far wall just behind a glass coffee table. There was also a sink with a fridge right next to it on the other side of the room.

I tightened the grip around my baseball bat with half a mind to simply break the window and unlock it that way. It'd be a little quicker. Though this place wasn't mine and I didn't want to disrespect it.

"You got keys on ya Devlon?" I asked him while the Bears talked on their phones in the background.

He didn't really give a response. He just both moaned and cried out in pain, leaving me to myself. I turned around and looked behind me, starin' at the floor that I just dragged Devlon across. There were spots of blood here and there, smeared across the floor as he was dragged. There was a lot of it. Streaks and small puddles with a few smears on the floor. The barb wire had really fuckin' ripped his flesh.

"Oh. . . screw it". I mumbled to myself as I gauged the amount of blood Devlon had lost so far from the barb wire rippin' through him.

I readied my baseball bat for another swing though I was stopped by a soft beeping that began to sound at my feet. I looked down to see Devlon cowering in fear, holding the only good he had left over his face to protect himself.

I could hear him whimpering, mumbling with a fear stricken voice.

"P- Please don't". He had begged of me. Though I didn't even want to hit him again, not just yet anyway. He should've been able to see I wasn't even readying up my baseball bat to hit him yet he still cried out as if I was going to. That was clear enough of an indication that he wasn't thinking very well and that his mind wasn't in the right place which left me to assume that he'd gone in to shock. Maybe that was better for him; he was going to die very soon and he'd never see the sun ever again. I couldn't really imagine how terrified a normal person would be in a situation like this. So maybe it's better for him that he doesn't understand the situation. It'll probably relieve him of thinking about that.

 _Now that I think of what I'm actually doin' stupid would be the nicest word to describe bashing a window in then payin' for a new one instead of just fuckin' takin' Devlon's keys and unlockin' it that way. Yeah alright, fine. I'll just fuckin' do that instead._

I lowered my baseball bat from what one would probably call a readied stance a put it up against the door, leavin' it to rest while I got myself down onto one knee at Devlon's side. He didn't look at me or lower his arm from across his face.

"Yeah I'm gonna need to take those keys from ya buddy". I said to him as I reached for his pockets.

The slightest touch made him yelp with fear and he howled with distress, begging me to let him go.

"Don't kill me! Please don't kill me! I'll b- be good I promise I'll be really good!". He needlessly pleaded. Well I suppose he had a valid reason to say it now, I _was_ going to kill and I still am though not just yet. Not until his men are here to see it.

 _Underneath more ordinary circumstances I'd consider this kind of behaviour pathetic and I'd probably just kill someone who was actin' like this right here and right now but this time it's not really my victim's fault. I mean I did just smash his fuckin' ribcage to pieces just now. So he's gone into shock, or something along the lines of that. Also I need him to stay alive until his men get here. That too._

 _It actually fuckin' sucks that I actually gotta kill him at all, 'cos I like him. I do. He's actually pretty normal, which is gettin' rarer these days. A lotta people, well- Preds anyway develop a bunch of issues. Not majority yet but . . . that's climbin'. For now it's fine, most people with issues are just emotionally unstable but how long until more psychopaths turn up? I think one is enough. I think I'm enough for this city. I think me and Aeron are enough for this city. The city doesn't need anymore._

 _Fuck. Speakin' a' Aeron I've still gotta get him outta prison. He's been in there for 3 fuckin' months. The civil situation with people just vanishing and entire buildings burning down or just being emptied overnight 'll create a good cover up. Not many people if any at all will point a finger at Mr. Big._

I slid my hand into the pockets of Devlon's pants, rifling them for his keys which he definitely fuckin' had on him. He was always here, so how could he not have them? He couldn't. He had to have them on him.

I pulled the keys out from the pocket on his left side, opposite the side I got on one knee at. Not that that was inconvenient. I brought myself back up to my feet from being on one knee and turned a 180 to face the door to the break room and with it the hole, of which was previously locked. I moved my baseball bat, relocating its rest from up against the door simply to the side and up against the wall instead before shifting my focus to the key ring I'd taken from Devlon who was still at my feet.

I had a few keys to sort through now and only one of them would actually open the break room door as far as I knew. My first instinct would be to ask Devlon which of these keys did what as they are his. Though even if I did I don't fuckin' think it'd get me anywhere, he's quite out of it.

I brushed my finger over the grip of each key, trusting the feelin' I was gettin' for one.

"Fuck it. This one". I mumbled to myself gripping a key and shuffling it to the top of the key ring.

Had they failed me? I guess I'll see.

I slid the key into the door's lock and gave it a twist, half expectin' it to not move so much as a fucking inch. Though my instincts didn't fail me as with a twist of the key came a crunch of the lock and with a twist of the handle I shoved the door open.

I turned back around to grab Devlon by the wrist and drag him inside in the break room. Though I turned around only to see Devlon _and_ Jack Savage standin' over him with a crowbar which is an impressive feat as I _was_ a Timber Wolf and he still managed to sneak up on me which not a lot of people _even_ Rabbits can do.

 _Holy fuck I didn't even notice him walkin' over here. I thought he was still lookin' for something for me to uncover the hole with. Maybe I'm just a little too far up my own ass tonight. Better fuckin' snap outta that._

"Wow I didn't hear you come over Jack. That's actually pretty fuckin' impressive sneakin' up on a Timber Wolf without him hearin' ya. Good fuckin' job". I said to him. Though it looked like he ignored me as he didn't quite acknowledge the praise I just gave him.

"I got a crowbar from one of the tools. This good enough?" He asked me.

"Probably. All I gotta do is rip up a few planks a pull out a false block of wood to reveal the staircase". I replied shruggin' my shoulders.

"Then take it". He said to me, holding it out for me to take from the clutches of his hands. He was struggling to keep it straight likely due to his size and with that, his inferior strength.

"Just give me a fuckin' minute will ya". I replied to him with annoyance clear in my voice.

I got back down one knee. One would think that doing so would be simply fucking stupid accounting for how much Jack Savage hates me though I wasn't worried about it. What exactly was he capable of doing? He was struggling to do so much as hold out the end of a crowbar and along with that a Rabbit isn't capable of going much higher than a .22 pistol. So there weren't many things Jack was able to do even though I was wide open.

 _Oh I can say with certainty there is no fuckin' way at all a Rabbit is over powering a Timber Wolf. Even the Rabbits who learn how to defend themselves ain't shit. I've killed more than 40 people over the course of my life and I can say that every Rabbit is a fuckin' pushover with no doubts. So what is he gonna do? Anything he tries to pull is gonna end with me eating him. He's welcome to try though._

I gripped Devlon by the wrist of the only good arm that was left on him now and dragged him into the break room and closer to the hole. As soon as I gripped his wrist he started to uselessly thrash his legs about, kickin' and screaming as I dragged him away.

" **ARGH**! NO! **DON'T**! NO! NOOOO! HELP! HHHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPP!" He screamed as I dragged him halfway to the sink opposite the door. His collar wasn't beeping yet so it didn't shock him. It wasn't exactly surprising as it usually takes a little longer than this for the shock cycle on the new collars to start up again.

I let Devlon go and walked back outside the now unlocked door of the break room to meet up with Jack again. He hadn't moved and inch and he was still holding the crowbar out waiting for me to take it from him. I honestly would've liked to watch him struggle to hold it up straight for a little while longer but every second wasted here was a second less I'd spend using the brass knuckles I'd made beating Devlon to a further pulp.

I reached out to him with one hand, grippin' my fingers around the hooked head of the crowbar and pullin' it out from his palms. I turned to the side and put my back up against the steel doorframe, clearin' out some space as if I was holding a door open for a date.

"Get inside. First Aid box should be on the wall just as you go in, I'll need you to bandage Devlon up so he doesn't fuckin' bleed to death before his men get here. Got a little too rough with my bat". I said to Jack, sticking my arm in through the doorframe to say "head on in".

"I heard. It makes me sick thinking about how someone can enjoy doing that to others". He replied as he walked past me to follow my order.

I spread myself out from the doorway's side, standing back out in its centre and blocking it with myself.

"Hey!" I shouted out to the Polar Bears across the room who were busy on their phones, talking away with the men under Devlon's direction.

One of them turned to me right away with their full attention on me. The other was still talking on his phone, he gave a quick glance and held up his index finger; signalling me to wait until he'd finished.

"Hey this is "Tim" calling in, we've got an urgent job that needs to be done right away. I'll be waiting for you down at the work place to give you the details. Oh and uhh. . . please be discrete at this hour". I'd heard him chatter into the phone he was pressing up against his cheek. When it seemed like he was done he pulled it around to the front of his snout and gave the display a single click. He then turned to me with a simple, blank expression on his face that was void of emotion.

"I just want you to keep an eye on my baseball bat here. Don't touch it, and do not let anyone else except me, not even Devlon's men lay so much as a fucking strand of **fucking** fur on it. If anyone does, even it's either one of you; I want you to rip their **fucking** head off! You got that?" I asked them with a dead serious look on my face.

"Got it sir". They replied with on the spot.

I turned to my side again much like before and reached out to the door's handle, pulling it to as I stepped inside the room, leaving me, Jack and Devlon to each other, and the Polar Bears outside to the jobs I gave them.

I pinched the bridge of my snout, the space between my eyes and gave a tiresome sigh. I took a few moments to think in silence.

 _Did I really have to say that?_ _Every time it comes to that fuckin' baseball bat it's almost like I become a different person. I become a different kind of psychopath and get angry really easily. All the jokes just disappear and the laid back tone in my voice just vanishes, and even the slang speech tends to just fuck off. It all just disappears as fast as you can snap your finger, figuratively anyway._

I shook my head and brushed it off myself. It didn't really fuckin' matter. It didn't make any difference and there wasn't any point in wasting time thinkin' about it now.

"What's wrong? You actually feelin' bad for the barbaric shit you do Jeb?" Jack said to me sitting by Devlon with a bandage half wrapped around his ribs, ignoring his groans of pain.

I gave a weak smile lookin' over at him, I couldn't really help but feel amused with his hate knowing words were the only thing he had.

"If I felt bad about anything, I'd apologise for killin' that Vixen you were so fond of; oh but I haven't done that yet now have I buddy?" I said to him as I straightened my back and rolled my neck about.

"Of course you don't feel bad. Fucking psychopath, why would you?" He replied.

"There's plenty a' reasons to feel bad. Hell there's countless reasons for me to feel like a fuckin' asshole. But yeah, you're right. I don't feel bad". I said to him, shrugging my shoulders, displaying the apathy I held to his disapproval. His face curled into a look of disgust which I responded to with a light chuckle. He didn't say anything in return, he simply shook his head and went back to bandaging Devlon's wounds in a slight rush, wastin' no time wrapping the bandage as tightly as he could around Devlon's chest, ignoring every pained cry he spat out.

"Well if ya got nothin' more to say; back to it then". I said. He didn't respond or even look at me, though there was no he didn't hear me. I walked across to the sink on the other side of the room. I scraped the hook of the crowbar across the floorboards as I made my way there and you could hear the metal grate against the wood as I did that. I put the crowbar down, placin' it up against the cupboards beneath the sink since I wasn't gonna need it just yet. I stepped over to the left of the sink, to the fridge and gripped one side with both my hands and stepped back, locking my legs in a firm stance and pulling the fridge forward with all of my strength. It tipped over and its own weight brought it crashing down onto its own doors with a loud slam with the sound of both clanking and shattering glass coming from inside it. Devlon yelped again, I turned back to look at both him and Jack Savage. It didn't sound like a yelp of pain, it was more of a fearful yelp than anything. He was delirious and the noise seemed to have scared him. I shook it off in the span of a second and set my focus back onto the fridge. I squatted down and grabbed its end which it once stood upon and started pulling like I had done when I first tried to tip it over. I hauled it across the floorboards at a steady pace, which gave off a loud scraping noise as it rubbed itself against the wood. When there was enough space between the base of the now toppled fridge and the wall I stepped from its side and slipped around to its aforementioned base and began to shove it forwards as opposed to pulling to make things easier for myself now that there was enough space for me to do so. I shoved it forward with some effort, pushing it further away from the wall, clearing out the space that I'd need for myself by pushing it halfway across the room. I looked back at the empty space that the fridge once occupied, scanning it, judging whether or not there was enough space to do what I needed to.

It seemed like there was more than enough, one plank down and four across starting from the wall was all I needed. There was more than that cleared up. I walked back to the sink where I'd left the crowbar and took it from its rest. I held it tightly in both of my hands, with my right hand just underneath its hook and my left about halfway down its length. I lined myself over the spacing between the row of planks against the wall where the fridge was.

 _One plank down and four across._

I plunged the flat end of the crowbar down into the floor, wedging it between the lines of space that separated each plank; jerking it from side to side to loosen the board. It began to rise up from the level of the floor as the nails which held it down came loose, the board wobbling in synch with the movements of the crowbar. When I felt the board was loose enough I pulled the crowbar's flat end out and away from the now loose board and switched its end over to the hooked side.

I wedged the hook of the crowbar underneath the loosened board and gave it a tug trying to pry it free of the floor. I gave it some more force than before and with a wrench it came free from the nails that kept it bound to the floor. I shoved the board to the side with my foot, getting it clear and well out of my way before I lined myself over the edge of the next board beneath me. I slipped the crowbar's hooked end under the next board as pulling up the first board allowed me to do so. I gave it a few good wrenches from side to side like before albeit more forcefully. It came loose quicker then the last one as with this board I didn't have to wiggle my way to its underside, I pulled the crowbar up, lifting the board with it and I jerked it about, slipping my boot underneath the board and kicking it free.

I was about to push the board clear when a sharp ringing shot through my ear drums, making me slam one of my paws against one of my ears in an effort to protect myself from the noise. A pained howl came from Devlon. I turned to look at what was happening; he was tensed up on the floor with his limbs locked in place. Jack had backed away from him with his hands up in a way that said "I didn't do anything". I shook the noise off and rubbed the ear I slapped my hand against with a groan.

"Ah fuck!" I shouted while I shook my head.

"What kind of fuckin' cycle reset noise is that?! Fuck that actually hurt. Shit they're not messin' around with the new collars are they? Fuck me that hurt". I said.

I turned back around to the ripped up boards, ignoring the howls that came from Devlon. I pushed the board I'd just ripped up clear and out of my way like I did with first one and repeated the process for the last two boards, jerking the crowbar about and prying them free, then kicking them aside. I took a step back and tossed away the crowbar as I no longer needed it and looked about the space of the floor I'd just pried the boards from. A large square of cream coloured wood was hiding just beneath the framing of the floor that the boards were nailed to before I tore them up.

I gave myself a weak smirk, as I couldn't help but feel just a little nostalgic to be putting the hole to use again. I squatted down again at the square's edge and gripped the wooden framing tightly. I climbed back to my feet with my fingers gripped around the framing of the floor and heaved with the full strength of my body. The framing came free with ease and pulled a huge cube of wood along with it, revealing a concrete staircase beneath it.

I turned to the side towards Jack Savage and Devlon, and dropped the block of wood onto the floor with a loud snap as it hit the surface. I looked over at Jack and he stared back at me with an expression of dread on his face.

"You remember the hole. . . don't you Jackie?" I asked him with a weak smirk still present.

". . ." He opened his mouth to try and say something, but before he spat so much as a single syllable from his mouth he clamped it shut and looked away, breaking our eye contact and shaking his head again.

"I'll take that as a yes". I said to him as I starting walking over to both him and Devlon.

I grabbed Devlon by one of his wrists and started dragging him much like I did before, whether or not Jack had finished, which I assumed he had as I couldn't see any length of loose bandage hanging from his torso, which was thoroughly wrapped in bandages along with his now jellified arm to make sure he doesn't bleed to death on me.

This time I was dragging towards a place much darker and colder than this one, where only few could find some comfort in.

"Come on buddy, let's get this over with". I said to Devlon as I took the first steps towards the stairs after gripping one of his wrists. He growled through his teeth out of pain, nearly roaring as his shattered bones were pulled across the hard wood. I dragged him to the edge of the staircase and turned around to face him. I gripped both of his shoulders and bent my knees to avoid hitting my head against the top of the staircase as I dragged him down them and into the darker reaches of the hole.

I dropped Devlon at the bottom of the stairs and turned my back on the light that poured in from the surface, staring down at the inner reaches of this place.

 _The hole._

It was a long and broad hall that spanned down quite the distance. The concrete walls were of a pale grey, withered with age and now they seemed as if chalk had been scuffed up and down across every inch of them. The air in this place was cold and heavy, you could notice the change as soon as you took the final step off of the stairway.

I took in a sniff of the air with my nose to confirm what I was feeling, which told it to be true. The air flooded my nostrils and the shift of temperature gave my sinuses a light sting as the air rushed its way to my lungs, when it reached there I could feel my lungs grow heavy, as if the air had brought pebbles with it and dropped them in my lungs.

Down at the hall's end, there were three doors in total, simply lurking in the dark, waiting for someone to open them no doubt. Two of them were at about the halfway point of the hall before me, one on the left and another on the right. Then right at the very end was the third and final door. I knew where each of these doors led already. The one on the left was a dark room, empty set aside a single steel beam to chain people to. It had no source of natural light, as this whole place was underground. It's the room that I'd use to keep people. They'd be chained to steel beam, alone in a cold and isolated room, trapped in the dark for who knows how long; weeks, days, sometimes even months depending on what I had planned for 'em.

The door on the right, that was a just a spare room of sorts. There wasn't much in there at all. It was much smaller than the room on the left from what I could remember, you could fit a small couch and maybe slap a TV in there along with a bed. Maybe a weapon rack too. It'd probably be the place that Aeron would call home once he gets out, should he want to stay here.

The third door, waiting at the far end of the hall, behind there was the main chamber. It was the place where people were mostly kept if they weren't thrown into the door on left. In the main chamber there was one large cell. A vault pretty much, made of industrial steel that could withstand a truck going full speed. It was dark for the most part, there was no source of light for whoever got thrown in there set aside small slats of glass at about the height of my head that spanned across each side of the main door, which really was a vault door, or close to one at least. A crank wheel with several keys needed to unlock it so you could turn the damn thing in the first place.

As far I could recall there was a single camera inside that cell, so you'd never have privacy yet there was no contact with anyone set aside the food you get and whatever I decide to do to you. There was nothing on the inside of that cell either. Nothing to cut yourself with, and the walls were padded so you couldn't kill yourself by smashing your head against the wall. There wasn't a toilet or even a bed. Just the cold concrete floor, which even then you wouldn't be able to use to kill yourself.

Well maybe you could, though a few people have been in there before and none them ever managed to do that.

I approached the wall to my right and scraped my hand against the chalky scuff against it. It didn't come off. I'm not sure what it was and I couldn't really feel it through the fur that covered my fingertips. I couldn't feel its texture and therefore couldn't describe it. Though when I looked at it, the first thing that came to my mind was chalk.

I turned back to look at Devlon, who was still in shock or whatever it was he was going through.

I realised that. . . my attitude had changed. I was much more serious and objective in contrast to when I'd first arrived. . .

My thoughts weren't so. . . casual. . . they'd become much more serious and. . . sophisticated. . . or at least in terms of their structure.

It hit me now. I remembered this. It's what always happened to me when it came to things like this. Violence. I become more formal and cold for the time being when doing things like this. . . when doing things that are serious and important. When I was in need of getting something done in a certain amount of time. . . I just slipped into this state. . . and I don't even realise what's happened to me until a little while later.

 _Hmm. Nyaah, whatever. None of that really matters right now. There's something more important than my attitude at hand. It'd be the best idea to focus on that right now. I can sort myself out a little later can't I?  
_

I trotted back to Devlon and bent my knees down to grab both of his wrists. He yelped in pain again as I started pulling on his good arm _and_ his broken one. I started dragging him down the hallway, looking back over my shoulder to make sure I didn't run myself into the walls. I had planned to drag him into the door on the left to beat him there, however as I can recall, it was a pitch black room. There wasn't any source of light there. I could see fine in pitch black darkness, though Jack Savage couldn't and as much of a fucking child he is, I still wanted to talk to him.

I hadn't thought of that detail and therefore didn't plan for it. If I'd thought about that I would've brought a light but I didn't, so now I'll have to take my plans to the main chambers as there was light there. It'd be slightly longer than just tossing him in the room to the left, but it'd make things easier.

I looked over at the light pouring in from the stairs, and shouted out at it, calling for Jack.

"Jack! Come down here! This ain't over yet!" I yelled from beneath the surface. My shout frightened Devlon with the sudden noise, making him whimper for a moment.

I got no words in response but there was a soft patter coming from above which I didn't doubt being the footsteps of Jack Savage considering his size and weight.

 _I never really understood why Bunnies ever even bothered trying to get somewhere like this. They weighed next to nothing and they only had the strength of a small child, a small puppy. They could jump pretty well and they're eyes are large which meant they could see both the sky and the floor without looking up or down, yet I don't really think that's actually any good. They used to have a near 360 degree cone of vision and now it's so much smaller then what it used to be since their eyes shifted more to the front._

 _They can't even jump all too well. For their size they can jump pretty well but they can't jump as high as a Wolf like me can simply because of the sheer difference in size, I can reach a hell of a lot higher and simply jump higher._

 _Why did they do this? Are they really just so ignorant? I wouldn't be surprised, world's gone mad. Fucking Bellwether. . . and the scum before her. I know their tricks. . . I can smell them. . ._

I continued dragging Devlon down the hall as Jack made his own way down here from the stairs to meet me. His shadow cast itself over the light from the stairway as he stood at the top of it, staring down into the dark hallway ahead of him probably.

He stayed there for a while. His shadow didn't move from where it was. It stayed in the exact same spot as I dragged Devlon further down the hall and closer to the main chamber. It came off as no surprise really. He's been here before. A long time ago now I imprisoned him here just to get at Mr. Big. I couldn't call his experience exactly pleasant. It was nightmarish, even I knew that and I was the one doing it to him.

It wouldn't be a surprise at all if he broke down into a PTSD episode or something along the lines of that. It'd certainly make sense for something like that to happen after going through a place like this just once; and it'd definitely take some courage to come down here of your own will after that.

I suppose that was another thing I'd failed to consider. What if he doesn't come down here because of that? I could try dragging down here but if he went into a PTSD episode, what then? How exactly would I be getting into a conversation with him at that point?

I suppose that didn't really matter. I was here now and there wasn't any going back. It was too late for that. Luckily talking to Jack Savage was optional. It wasn't even anything too important. I just wanted to ask a few questions and let him know about my plan for dealing with Aeron.

It should've been something that I'd considered regardless though. However I'd thought of this plan only hours after I got home earlier today. So thorough planning and spending days on end thinking utterly everything through? That wasn't an option.

I'd dragged Devlon about halfway down the hall. I'd just passed the door on the left when Jack's shadow started to move forward and shrink in size as he stepped down the stairway to join me. He marched himself down the hall towards me, his back hunched over and his head towards the ground. I guess he didn't want to look at anything more than he had to.

I looked back over my shoulder again for the same reason as before: to ensure I didn't back myself into the walls. For the entire time I spent dragging Devlon down the hall, Jack refused to come closer than a certain distance. Why he did that I actually couldn't tell despite knowing what makes people tick for the most part. It was strange to say the least though I didn't ask him why. We weren't friends so he wouldn't tell me even if I asked, so there wasn't any point.

I'd reached the door now and I let go of Devlon's wrists and let him fall to floor. I turned to face the door and open it up. There was a key rack right beside the door at about head height. There was one skeleton key and only one on the rack. I snatched it with haste and slid the key into the door's lock and gave it a twist with a metallic crunch. I pushed down on the door's bulky lever handle and pushed it open, revealing the main chamber.

Inside it was the prison cell that I'd remembered. Though as you walked in there was a desk on the left just outside the cell with a projector on top of it, and behind the desk was another key rack with three skeleton keys hanging from it. To the right there was just a blank white square painted onto the wall where the projector could screen itself on, though the walls inside this room had the same scuff that the walls outside had upon them. The same chalky stuff all across it.

The cell was clean. The scuff hadn't gotten all over the steel of the cell or even the glass slats that spanned out from both sides of the door. There wasn't any rust that I could see at first glance which was good. Though I wasn't sure about the inside and I had no time to check.

I stepped back outside and grabbed Devlon by both of his wrists again, causing the same thing as last time to happen again. He yelped in pain as I pulled on his jellified arm and dragged his broken body across the floor and into the room. I called out to Jack who stood outside with a dead expression on his face.

"Come on in Jack. Let's talk". I said to him as I stepped back inside the room and dragged Devlon with me.

I dragged Devlon to the left side of the door to the cell and placed his back up against the steel surface of its wall. I stepped around to the desk and pulled open its drawers. I pulled open the bottom draw first, though that one was empty. I slammed it shut and pulled the top one open. Inside the top draw was a pair of handcuffs and a chain with a clamp. The clamp on the chain functioned with a key and there was a padlock on the very end of its chain. You'd put the clamp around someone's throat and close it, then you'd use a padlock to lock the chain over a loop in the wall or something like that. The key was just to unlock it when the need to do so arose.

I snatched the handcuffs up from the draw and stepped back around the desk. I grabbed Devlon's good arm by around the wrist and tried to cuff him. He tried to shake me off by pulling his arm away from me, as he couldn't do much else. It was a weak attempt that got him nowhere and only got his beating started earlier. I stood up straight and shifted my weight back before thrusting my body forward and striking Devlon straight across the snout with a sharp sideways kick. The force of my kick sent him to the floor, he landed on his side and his jellified arm making him yelp in pain. He rolled over from his side onto his belly to relieve both his ribs and his arm no doubt. I used this to my advantage as his position was perfect.

I dropped to my knees on top of him with my legs just around his knees. I would've put my body weight on his ribs, though if I did that, there'd be a chance one of his shattered ribs could puncture his lungs, one of them or both. Either way I wanted to avoid that. I grabbed his good arm by the wrist and slapped one of the cuffs around it and pressed it shut. I pulled his other, jellified arm around to his back and did the same thing all in the span of a few seconds.

I climbed up and off of my knees and grabbed Devlon by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up onto his knees. I threw him back up against the steel surface of the prison cell with a deep thud and rammed the bottom of my boot straight into his face with the full weight of my body behind it, holding him up against the wall by the side of his head.

"Don't fuckin' do that again Devi". I said to him as I ground my boot against the side of his head.

I pulled my boot down from the side of his head and wiped it across the floor as if I'd gotten mud on its sole. I went back to the draw and picked up the chain clamp from inside it and pushed the draw shut. I looked over at Jack who was standing in the doorway with an uncertain look on his face.

"Jack. Give me a hand". I said to him. It was almost as if I snapped him out of something deep, as soon as I said a single word his expression changed and his pupils even dilated as he met my gaze.

"Hmm? Oh . . . right". He replied. He stepped the doorway and walked up to me.

". . . What did you need?" He asked me.

I handed him the chain clamp and turned myself around to Devlon and rammed my foot into his face again, pinning the side of his head against the steel surface of the cell again.

"Just put that clamp around his neck before the shock cycle of his new collar resets again. I'll hold him like this so he doesn't snap at you. Those teeth can be fucking nasty". I said to him. He looked down at the clamp in his hands, feeling it with his thumbs. He moved just a little ways underneath my knee and slipped the clamp around Devlon's neck and closed it shut and used the padlock on its end to bind Devlon to a small steel loop built into the outside of the cell before he slipped out from underneath my knee.

I pulled my foot away again as he dusted off his suit and wiped his face with his sleeve. I walked back around the desk again and sat in the chair behind it. I kicked my feet up and rested them on the desk, just by the projector that was on it. I laid my head back and stared up at the ceiling, sighing as I got myself comfortable.

 _Alright Jeb. Snap outta this serious state a' mind you got goin' on. Come on. Smile and use some slang again. Snap out of it. Work's over for now._

I curled my lips into a smug smile, following my own advice in a conscious effort to snap back into my casual self. I folded my hands and rested them upon my belly, chuckling lightly.

"Jack. You were in charge of the whole Nick thing weren't ya?" I asked him as I rested my eyes in the comfort of my chair.

"Yes. I was. Until you stepped in before I could get anything done . . ." He replied.

 _Now we're gettin' somewhere._

I crossed my legs over each other on the desk and shifted about in my chair trying to adjust my position.

"There was a Vixen you know. Rosetta her name was. That sound familiar to you at all?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It does. Hotel worker right? Front desk? Really red fur?" He asked in response.

"Yellow eyes and a snowy white coat of fur on her chest? Yep. That's the one". I replied.

"Why are you asking about her?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh, well I went ahead and talked to Nick when he asked me to keep you guys off of his back. He seemed pretty convinced that Rosetta _was_ dead and he _clearly_ blames himself for it. Hell I don't know if she _is_ dead but I think you do. That right?" I asked him.

"Yes. I do know". He replied.

I opened my eyes up and swiped my legs off the desk, stamping them onto the floor. I sat up straight in my chair, looking at Jack.

"Alright well hurry up and spill the beans already; she dead or she still breathin' somewhere?" I asked him.

"We sent a pair of guys in to deal with her and get her out of the way as much I didn't want to. When they got there and forced their way inside the place was half empty. Drawers were open with clothes ripped out and thrown across the room. Every single one, even the bedside drawers. Panties, shirts, jackets; everything had been ripped out of their draws and tossed across the room. The bed had been stripped clean. The sheets, covers and the pillows were gone. The fridge and kitchen had been ripped apart and raided, there wasn't a scrap of food or even any water there. There wasn't a single cent of loose change anywhere and books had been thrown at the ground. Everything had been flipped over, thrown across the room or was gone without a single trace".

"So to answer you're question: no, we didn't kill her and I don't know where she is. I don't think she'll be showing up for a while if she ever shows up again, for judging by the state of her place she tore down everything and stuffed as much shit as she could into bags and left in a hurry. Almost like she knew we were coming . . . which I don't know _how_ she would've, but that's what it looks like". He explained.

"All right. That's good to know. I can tell Nick that and hopefully get him to chill the fuck out about it. Seriously he was really upset about it because I am pretty damn sure she has a really big crush on him so it utterly tore him apart on the inside from the looks of it. I'll let 'im know in the morinin' if he isn't hanging five feet from the fuckin' floor by then. Give him some good news since I like him . . . well at least I really liked the old him. The witty and sarcastic Nick. I mean I know that you've got no fuckin' clue what I'm talkin' about but seriously if you saw him now you'd be able tell right away he's a fuckin' mess and it wasn't always that way, dunno what happened". I said to Jack.

"It'd be safer just to kill him to be honest". He replied.

"Pssh. Yeah. You're probably right but as I said: I like him. I like him a lot. I really do. So I'ma give 'im a chance and see how it goes. I'm still gonna set an example for him though. Just to be sure". I replied with.

I got up off of the seat at the desk and rifled the pockets of my trousers for the friend I'd created at home. I pulled out the double set of brass knuckles that I'd bolted together and slid the fingers of my right hand through its rings, clenching a fist and curling my thumb around the two palm grips stacked against each other. I walked up to Devlon and cracked my dominant wrist and rolled my neck once. I raised both of my fists up ready to strike.

"What're you doing?" Jack asked me.

I turned my head to look at him, he had a confused and dreaded expression on his face.

I smiled at him with a sense of glee.

"Figured I was gonna test this bad boy in my hand here, see what kind of damage it can do. Hell I made this thing just for tonight so might as well use it since that's why I made it". I said to him, turning my head back in Devlon's direction.

I curled my fist back and stepped in.

"That-" I said as I swung my self forward, twisting my body to follow my fist; socking Devlon with my brass knuckles across the tip of his snout with a loud snap. His head jerked violently to the side as my fist made contact with his snout, he yelped out in pain as blood splattered from the inside of his nose.

I stepped away from him and shook my fist as it felt fuckin' weird usin' brass knuckles and two sets bolted together at that.

"-And I really wanna mess Devi's face up without killing him just so his men can see how utterly fucked up they get when they break the rules. I want his face to be a fuckin' mess just for a more intimidating impression ya know? I wanna set a really good fuckin' example for them and what better way than to fuck him up like this and show him off before crushing his skull with a baseball bat wrapped in barb wire right in front of 'em?" I said to Jack.

I stepped back to Devlon and turned my head to his direction again, taking a swing with my fist and punching him across the snout again. This time about half way down his snout as opposed to the very tip, the fuckin' nose. He yelped in pain again and in response I kicked him across the snout in the opposite direction. I took another swing, this time uppercutting him and making his mouth bleed. After the uppercut I threw another right hook, punching him in the cheek this time. A little riskier but it was a risk I took anyway as I wanted to be fuckin' thorough with this. I threw another right hook again, step in and all. A proper punch; smacking him across the snout another time.

I stepped away from him again and looked over at Jack another time. He seemed disgusted with me. I guess I could understand. Smashing Devlon's face in right now was unnecessary yet I was doin' that anyway.

"Oh and uh, since you actually gave me a straight answer, well actually a straight explanation about Rosetta. I guess I'll do you a favour and give you heads up about somethin'. I mean, I might as well, why not?" I said to Jack.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Aeron. He's gettin' another trial in about two days from now. He's gettin' transferred the night before a little birdie told me. I'm just gonna say he ain't ever gettin' to that courthouse". I said to him.

"You're fucking joking". He replied.

"No sir I am not and as I recall he _really_ doesn't like you and certainly does _not_ appreciate you tryin' to remove him. I mean I know his removal was ordered after the . . . accident with him but . . . he really doesn't care. Now don't worry too much. I _will_ stop him from killing you but you are probably going to lose something; an eye or a fuckin' ear. Somethin' like that. Though he _won't_ kill you. I'll make sure of that. Just thought I'd let you know". I explained.

Jack's look of disgust turned to a look of fear and dread. He turned away from me, folding his arms and scanning the room. I could hear the difference in his breathing, it was heavier than it was a moment ago. I couldn't blame him, Aeron is fucking terrifying. I won't even judge Jack and hell I'm a little hesitant to get in his way and he's my friend, he even dresses similarly to me because he fucking likes me yet I still don't wanna get in his way.

"Anyway-". I said, turning my head in Devlon's direction again.

"Back to it". I said, punching Devlon again.

I hit him again, marking the start of a painful while . . . over and over, again and again I laid the brass knuckles into him all so I could a better job of intimidating a bunch of fuckwits. By the time I'd stopped . . . I wasn't sure how long had passed . . . 30 minutes? 40? I didn't know. Devlon's collar had gone off countless times . . . each time it reset it gave that fucking terrible noise which I just soldiered through. Jack had long since left by the time I'd finished . . . and Devlon's face was fucked to say the least. His face was bloodied nearly beyond recognition, he was wheezing heavily with each breath and the swelling was fucking awful to say the least. The worst lumps were the size of golf balls and the rest of his face looked like it'd been stung by a thousand bees.

He was half dead if not almost there. He probably would've died if I didn't take the breaks that I did or ease up every now and then or straight up stop for a while. It really reminded how hard it was to kill someone with your bare hands albeit that wasn't my goal.

It was easy if you hit them in the right spot or just used your claws or teeth to go for their neck, but punching them in the face until they died? That was hard.

I'd taken care not to kill him. Only hitting him in spots that posed little threat. It was mostly his cheeks and his lower jaw as I'd gone easy on the airways.

I took a look at my hand, my dominant one. It was as if I'd dipped my knuckles in a bucket of red paint. The brass knuckles were holding strong without a dent or even a scratch despite the extent of their use. My palm was sore from holding the grips for so long and I'd tired myself out, panting heavily but still strong with plenty of stamina to spare.

I'd heard pattering from down the hall a good minute ago. I knew Jack had come back down but I'd paid no attention until he'd actually called for me.

"Jeb". He said to me.

I turned myself around to face him, wiping my hand across my forehead, smearing Devlon's blood across my fur.

"Yeah Jackie boy?" I asked him, panting heavily.

"They're here for the most part. You wanna get it over with now?" Jack asked me, folding his arms.

"Might as well. How many are here?" I asked him.

"Most of them. I'd say 90%". He said.

"All right, fine. Good enough". I replied.

I slid my left hand into my pocket to avoid smearing blood across the insides of my trousers, pulling out a skeleton key that I'd taken off of the rack during the wait. I handed it to Jack who hesitated for a moment, but ended up taking it anyway.

"Go and unclamp him will ya?" I asked him.

"On my own?" He asked me.

"Yeah. He ain't gonna snap at you. I'm pretty sure I shattered his jaw into a few pieces. You'll be right buddy boy". I replied with a smug smile.

He shook his head at me with a look of disgust and slipped past me. I let out a sigh and stretched my back out and rolled my neck as I heard the metallic crunch of a lock. I turned around to look at them both. Jack walked up to me and held the skeleton key out at my legs. I grabbed they key from his palm and stuffed it into my pocket before slipping by him and grabbing Devlon by the collar of his shirt again.

"This is it buddy boy. Come on". I said to Devlon.

I dragged by the collar of his shirt out of the main chamber and back down the eerie hallway of the hole, past the doors on the sides and back up the stairs, lowering myself to avoid hitting the top. I pulled Devlon back up the stairs behind me with his shirt starting to rip at the point where I held it. I scanned the people outside through the windows of the break room. There was an assortment of them and they'd a sort of semi circle gathering just outside the break room. Predators and Prey. Wolves, Bears, Deer, a couple of Goats, a few Felines in the mix, Panthers and a Tiger and a . . . Kangaroo . . . way in the back.

 _What the fuck is this shit? Ah never mind, if they can do their jobs, who cares? I won't be trusting Prey though._ _Fucking cunts._

I shook my head and wriggled my grip further down Devlon's shirt and started dragging him towards the door. I pushed down on the doors lever handle with my left hand and pulled it open. I switched my grip around Devlon's shirt from my dominant hand to my left hand and took a step outside, dragging him behind me. I grabbed the baseball bat from the wall I'd left it leaning against just by the door in my right hand and immediately slung it over my shoulder.

I could feel a sense of both pleasure and excitement swell up in my chest as I walked further out to the centre of the gathering dragging Devlon behind me. My lips curled into a smile amidst the gasps and chattering that started amidst the crowd. I could hear them talking, I could hear their disapproval of Devlon being targeted. They talked yet none of them stepped forward.

"What the fuck?!" "Holy shit . . ." "Cunt's fucked". Were the sorts of comments I was hearing, among others who were asking either what was going on or if anyone was gonna stop this shit.

I stopped roughly at the centre of the gathering and turned Devlon around and sat him up on his knees while the crowd quietened down. I dropped my baseball bat down from its rest on my shoulder and pressed its knob into the ground, twisting its handle about and grinding the knob against the floor while I wiped my face with my left hand. I stood up straight with an assertive posture and kept the smile on my face firm.

"Well hello there". I said to the crowd, turning my head to look at each of them, to scan them.

"Now. Chances are, you're all wondering: just what in the absolute fuck is going on? Well I will tell you all what is going on". I said to them all as I lifted my baseball bat from the ground and slung back over my shoulder again.

"Recently. Very. Fucking recently as you probably know, as you should fucking know a new collar type was released. It's got a spastic ass shocking cycle and a lot of Mr. Big's men have been selected for being fitted with this new collar . . .".

"That means a lot of Mr. Big's men are out of commission and are going to be out of the game for a good fucking while since every single person who was fitted with the new collar type got fucked because they all got put way up high on a watch list which means if they go ahead and break their collar, chances are they're gonna get caught . . .".

"What does this have to do with anything? Oh well two things: one: Devlon here had one of those collars strapped to him quite recently. Two: a couple of fucking assholes took advantage of the situation. They fucked over a few of our guys and ran. Finnick to name one. A few other people have done some similar shit, cashin' on whatever they've got, fuckin' Mr. Big over and runnin' 'cos why not?"

"I will tell you right fucking now that not one ounce of that shit is going to fly here. I won't _let_ it fly here. At all. Hell That's where Devlon comes in. I mean some of you are probably thinkin' "oh you're a dumbass, you're murdering someone on a watch list and that's gonna draw attention" **WRONG**. You. Are fucking wrong there because Devlon here figured he'd leave for a vacation, you know? Skip town for a bit. Since he's on a watch list, he's gotta declare that shit. He's gotta let 'em know he's goin' somewhere. All right he's goin' somewhere. They ain't gonna be suspectin' anything for a good, long fuckin' while".

"I'm gonna ask you all to take a good and _long_ fucking look at Devlon here. His face is beyond fucked. That kind of shit is gonna happen to **ANY** one of you who steps even a fucking toe out of line. He's your boss, he organises everything and he still got fucked up beyond belief. It doesn't matter who you are; if you pull some Weasely backstabbin' shit I will find a way to get you while makin' it seem legit. I will leave next to no fucking paper trail and I will fucking get you. I want all of you here to get that through your fuckin' skull". I explained to them all, pointin' a finger at each of 'em.

I dropped my baseball bat down from my shoulders and gripped it with both of my hands, holding it out at my hip.

"Anyway. That's enough rantin' for one night. I mean speeches never even fuckin' work. Speeches don't tell people anything, speeches don't motivate anybody. Examples do". I said to them all, twisting my baseball bat in my hands.

"So . . . I guess I'll set one then".

Without another word I spun myself to Devlon in place and smashed him across the face with my baseball bat. Blood splattered out from him mouth and nose and he collapsed to the ground. I swung my baseball bat up and over my own and swung it back down, smashing the top of Devlon's skull with a really crunchy version of that satisfying baseball pop letting out both a roar and a laugh.

"RRRYAAARGHHH! HUAHAHA! OH! HAHA!"

Devlon started convulsing violently and his body tensed up as if he was being shocked, though his collar hadn't reset again. I brought the baseball bat up to the level of my shoulders and swung it down again with my body weight right fuckin' behind it. Slamming my baseball against his skull again with a crunchy pop. The hit left a dent in his skull and the barb had torn through his flesh.

He was still convulsing. I swung it up over my head again before swing it down in another overhead strike, smashing his skull again. On contact it made another satisfying popping noise and a crack right along with it. The side of his head split at the temple and a bit of his brain was just poking out from the split. I gave my baseball bat another swing down onto his head, the pressure of the baseball bat battering his skull made pieces of his brain spout out from the split in his temple as if they'd been fired from a gun. I smashed his head with baseball bat again with his head starting to fully give way.

I swung my baseball bat again over my head before swinging it down against his skull again. His skull finally gave way with his brain almost being shot out from the side completely, spitting both pink and yellow pieces of itself across the floor. I could the gagging of the people around me.

I was completely lost in the moment myself. Smashing his head to literal pieces. His left eye split open, the liquids of his pupils spilled out and the white of his eye turned both brown and red. I gave the bat another swing with my body weight behind it as it was with every swing, slamming his head with it again, battering the mush of red, pink and yellow even further beyond recognition.

Again with another swing. With another satisfying pop as it smashed his bones and turned his skin to pastry. It's exactly what it looked like. Pastry. His flattened flesh looked exactly like that. I brought the baseball bat up to the level of my shoulders just one more time and smashed his head with it again, battering the pile of now mush just one more time with another crunchy pop of the baseball bat.

I stepped away from his body, stumbling back and nearly losing my balance. Chuckling the entire time. I twirled my baseball bat as if it was a cane, or if I was a fucking magician at a child's birthday, twirling his wand. A lot of blood was thrown off with each twirl and even pieces of flesh, fur and brain too. I slung back over my shoulder again with my smile still firm. Scanning the crowd around me, watching the faces of both horror and sickness.

I gave another chuckle and let out a sigh of both joy and relief.

"All right! That. Is what is gonna happen to any of you who step even a fucking toe out of line from this point forward. So stay in line and it'll all work out. You guys got that?" I asked them all.

I looked about the crow, scanning them for responses. Some of them nodded. A few. The other were either staring in horror or gagging, either way they simply couldn't respond.

"All right. If you all understand then I guess we're done here. Heheh. I'll see you guys next time!"

* * *

 _ **How it feels to get your power to write back after being blocked for so long.**_

 _ **youtu . be/ QadRDXBLAUY?t=47s**_

 _ **Inb4-**_ ** _"We waited 4 months for this shit Unseen, kill yourself you fag"._ **


End file.
